New Beginnings
by FoxClove
Summary: Alec's life is the epitome of perfect; with a loving family, excellent grades, countless friends and the star of the school football team. What will Alec do when he comes face-to-face with a new student with a dark but not so mysterious past. While his heart, mind, body and soul tells him to get to know and help this new student, he is told to stay away. Which will he chose?
1. Prologue

Hey, this is my first Malec fanfiction (or any fanfiction, for that matter) so please give it a chance. The first few chapters aren't great so just bare with it. The prologue has little to do with the plot, its just there to show the kind of relationship Alec has with his family so there will be **_a lot_** more drama later on.

Review as you go along!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: We know you are gay and it's okay!<strong>

Twelve year old Alexander Gideon Lightwood had his good days and he had his bad days. Today had been his school football team's last match of the season and even though his team had won with him scoring the first and last goal, it was one of his bad days.

His ever so loving parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, had refused to drive him home after his football match even though it was both their day off from work. His ever so supportive siblings, Isabel, Jace and Max Lightwood, had refused to attend his football match even though they had nothing better to do. And to top it all off, he was going home to have to deal with his only and most annoying cousins, Sebastian and Aline Penhallow, as their parents were going on a business trip and needed a place to stay for a week. _This is not going to end well_, Alec thought. Though family was everything to Alec, he was unfortunate enough to have the most exciting role in the Lightwood house hold; the responsible one.

Alec was pulled out of his thoughts as the bus he had been waiting thirty minutes for came to a sudden stop right in front of him. He showed the paunchy bus driver with dirty short blond hair and a grubby uniform his bus pass and walked to the very back of the bus to take a window seat, isolating himself from the wandering eyes of the other passengers.

The behaviour of his family was very odd that morning when he was leaving for football practice before the actual game, well, more so than usual. It was as if they were hiding something, or at least knew something he didn't. His thoughts were disturbed as he heard something hit the window repeatedly. "Great, it just had to rain," Alec mumbled to himself at the thought of walking home in the pouring rain as the bus did not stop exactly at his door step.

"Thank you," he yelled at the bus driver as he got off the bus and was welcomed by the rain and cold.

_Great, just great. It had to rain today of all days_, Alec thought as he made his way to the towering metal gates that were the entrance to his home. He put in the code needed for the gates to open, a security measure the Lightwood parents insisted on since you never know when the thieves would decide to rob the rich part of New York.

Finally, Alec got to the door of his home with some difficulty as the bags he was carrying containing his normal clothing obstructed the use of his hands. He dropped everything in his hand in order to look for the house keys in his football uniform. It wasn't until he went inside with his dark raven hair and pale body dripping wet from the rain did he notice how unusually quiet the Lightwood home was. The house was always full of life with his little siblings running amok everywhere.

"Mom, dad? I'm home!" Alec shouted to test his theory of his family probably being out.

"In here honey!" He heard his mum shout back from the living room so he made his way there making his victory at the match known.

"We won the match mum! I scored the-" Alec started but stopped when he saw that every member of his family was gathered around the living room, all with cupcakes with what seemed like rainbow coloured icing in their hands. There was a big banner over their heads that had bold delicate writing that was probably the work of his brother Jace saying: 'Alec-tervention' in red while a messier writing in blue that was probably his sister's was underneath, reading: 'We know you are gay and it's okay!'

After reading this, Alec looked at his family with a shell-shocked expression as they all shouted "We know you're gay and it's okay!" with a few giggles from his siblings and cousins. Alec looked at each and every one of his family's faces and they all had an accepting smile that dissipated all of Alec's wrongly placed worries of family rejection and being on his own. He was even happy to see his cousins were supporting. He finally took a better look at his surroundings and noticed there was food everywhere. His family refused to attend his football match, simply to throw him a coming out party he didn't know about.

Alec tried his hardest to hide his surprise, to no avail. He opened his mouth to say something but everyone in the room ran to him and engulfed him in a big family hug he was sure he would never forget.

Twelve year old Alexander Gideon Lightwood had his good days and he had his bad days. And while today had started with a lot of unpleasant events, it ended up to be one of his many favourite family moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love so tell me what you think. <strong>

**~Sherry**


	2. Chapter 1: There was a new kid in school

**Chapter One: There was a new kid in school**

Four years later...

It was a Sunday night and while Alec was encouraging his siblings to go to bed early since the next day would be their first day back to school after a long break, Jace and Isabel would rather fight over the TV remote.

"Come on Alec, tell Jace to give me the remote. I'm the girl here so I deserve to watch whatever I want!" Alec's younger sister, Izzy yelled at Alec from the living room floor where she was battling Jace for the right to the remote.

"No! You both need to stop fighting and pass me the remote. You are going to wake Max with the amount of noise you are making and it took me forever to convince him to go to sleep." Alec responded, frustration clearly showing in his voice. "And besides, I haven't watched anything all day so I'm the one who deserves to watch the TV", he added as he took the remote from in between Jace and Izzy's hands.

"Hey! Not fair!" Jace and Izzy yelled in unison and got off the floor as Alec surfed the TV, paying no attention to their mumbled insults directed at him.

"You're putting it on the news?" Jace asked as he noticed the channel the TV was now on.

"Mum and dad put me in charge so it's either you watch the news with me or go do homework, besides I'm only watching this for a few min-"

Alec was cut off with a shouted "Oh my god!" from Izzy.

"What? What's wrong?" Alec asked in one breath, thinking something was wrong with his sister. "Turn the volume up, turn up the volume," she said pointing at the television and Alec complied.

"Mr Marcus Bane of forty-two years was murdered a week ago in his own family home by his son, Magnus Bane of seventeen. According to witnesses of this incident, Magnus' attack on his father was merely self defence although he did not need to go as far as murder." A man that looked to be in his mid-thirties said from the TV. At this, the three siblings shared a look before turning back to the television in unison, now listening to the female reporter accompanying the man.

"The wife of the late Mr Bane, Hannah Bane, insists that Magnus committed this crime to defend her and himself as the late Mr Bane was physically abusing them. Seventeen year old Magnus Bane is said to be innocent as he indeed killed his father in self defence. However, the parents of the late Mr Bane are still pressing charges on their grandson, that he either assisted his mother in killing their son or it was assisted suicide as Mr Bane was depressed." The man before continued.

"Yes Sara, it seems that the late Mr Bane was on medication and hadn't been taking it for a while before this incident, therefore causing speculation that Mr Bane attacked his son and wife without intention. But that isn't stopping Mr and Mrs Bane from calling his their own grandson and daughter-in-law murderers"

Alec, after hearing all of this, turned off the television and glared at his sibling. "You guys shouldn't be listening to stuff like that," Alec said with conviction, in attempt to hide all the bad things that are happening in the world from his younger siblings.

"You can't protect us from everything, you know, plus you put it on that God forsaken channel," Jace said, catching on what his brother is trying to do. "And, you are like only a year and half older than us," he continued.

"Oh my god! Can you guys believe that?!" Izzy asked, ignoring the fact that her brothers were in the middle of an argument. "I mean, killing his own dad? That's like...It's crazy! Is he going to go to prison now?" Izzy asked, wide-eyed, staring at Alec for an answer.

"No, I don't think so. You heard what they said. It was self defence. It's not like he could just sit there and watch his dad kill him. Anyway, we should really be getting some sleep now. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow" Alec said as he turned off the lights in the living room.

"Hey! We are still in here you idiot," Jace yelled at his brother but Alec didn't hear as he was in deep thought thinking how a father could do something that could cause his own son to have no choice but to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys!" Alec shouted at his siblings from the bottom of the staircase with Izzy, Max and Jace at the top. "We are going to be late if you don't get down here, now," he continued when he was ignored.<p>

"No, no, no, NO!" Alec's youngest brother, Max, replied, descending one stair after each no, contradicting his words. "Why can't mum or dad drive us?", he asked once he had descended all the stairs.

"They had a night shift and are tired so we have to take the bus Max." Alec replied, running his hand through Max's hair and said, "You need to brush your hair Max."

"But why?" Max asked, dragging out the 'y' in why. "Anyway, your hair isn't any better," he added as an afterthought.

"He's right, Alec. It wouldn't hurt to put some gel in your hair. It would look incredible!" Izzy said, making Max jump in surprise as he didn't see her coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get your stuff, we're going," Alec replied in irritation since that was not the first time his sister had suggested anything such as hair products.

Alec walked off to the door to put on his black leather jacket and shouted at his siblings once more to get a move on. Once they were all out of the house and ready, Alec locked the door, opening the gates and went out, trusting his siblings to close it behind them. They walked to the bus stop in comfortable silence, Jace and Izzy in front and Alec with Max behind them. Max took a different bus to school so he walked away to his friends when they got to the bus stop.

Izzy took her phone out, texting vigorously as if her life depended on whatever she was typing. Upon seeing a short petite girl with red hair, Jace said his goodbye to Alec and walked off to her.

Alec didn't have to wait long for the big bright yellow bus to arrive. He got in without a word and went straight to the back of the bus where he knew his friends would be sitting. "Hey, man," a boy with brown eyes and messy long brown hair greeted being the first to notice Alec's arrival.

"Hi, Jordan," Alec replied, sitting down next to Jordan.

"Didn't know you were taking the bus today," a boy on the opposite side of Jordan said, looking over Jordan in order to see Alec. "Oh, my parents were on night so they couldn't drive us." Alec replied.

"Well, Simon was just telling me how you scored the last goal in the last game. Sorry I couldn't make it there by the way. Coach must have been fuming!" Jordan said, directing his apology to both boys sitting on each side of him.

"Oh it's okay, you finally got a date with Maia. You've been trying to get her to go out with you for months!" Simon exclaimed, then directed his next words to both of his friends, "anyway, did you guys see the news yesterday? Some seventeen year old dude killed his own dad! Can you believe that?"

"Hold on, hold on, you watch the news Lewis? The news?" Jordan said, making the word news sound like a curse.

"Wait, I'm telling you that a guy killed his own dad and that's what you're focusing on? That I watched the news?" Simon asked, looking at Alec for support and when Alec just looked at him blankly, he added "plus, I wasn't watching news, I just happened to be in the same room with my mum when she had the remote control."

"Whatever!" Jordan said in distaste. "And yes, I did hear about that and no I didn't watch the news, I heard my parents talking about it this morning," he answered Simon's earlier question and added the last part so he didn't seem hypocritical.

"Yeah, I watched it too. It's pretty sad isn't it? And his grandparents are trying to sue him for it as well even though it was self defence," Alec said, bringing his friends' attention to him.

"Uh huh, but he's probably only saying that 'cause he doesn't want to go behind bars," Jordan said, looking at Alec thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe. I doubt it though but the kid has the weirdest name in the history of names," Simon said.

"Oh year, Magna Dane or something. Who calls their child that?!" Jordan asked.

"It was Magnus Bane and I mean- I don't know. It's... unique?" Alec said, adding the last part as a question.

"Sure man, if you say so." Jordan said, getting up from his seat since the bus was coming to a stop. Alec and Simon followed suit.

They walked across the parking lot together and made their way to the entrance of the very big building with white walls, blue windows and very big and bold block letters spelling out "Alicante High." The school was a mixture of old and new architectural designs since it was a very old school that had recently been modernized. The entrance was entirely made of glass and the grounds were full of flowers, making it look colourful.

Once inside the school, the three friends said their "goodbye"s and "see you later"s before going their separate ways to find their individual lockers. With much difficulty, Alec made his way to his locker, tying not to knock anyone over or be knocked over in the already crowded corridor. He dropped all the books he wasn't going to need that day in his locker once he got to it. He made his way to his first class upon hearing the bell indicating that pupils should be in their first lessons.

_Maths, how great_, Alec thought as he got into the maths class and went to the very back of the class to take his seat. Though Alec was at the top of every class, he didn't like the attention he got from both students and teachers, teachers more so because of his parents' social standing. He hated it when people tried to talk to him or praise him simply because his father was a popular lawyer who has won every case he's taken on, making the Lightwood family more than rich.

Alec noticed that the class was almost full but the teacher was nowhere to be found. Miss Lola was never late. All the students called her by her first name because she had requested it on her first day as she said she felt old when addressed by her last name. All the students complied as she was the youngest teacher and it felt odd treating her like the other teachers.

Alec got his dark blue A5 notebook and drawing pencil out and started doodling since there was no teaching going on. He didn't notice when Miss Lola finally made an appearance with a boy trailing behind her.

"Hello, class. It's nice to have you all back after such a nice weekend," Alec heard Miss Lola say but didn't look up since they got the same speech practically every Monday morning but he was surprised at her next words. "Here is a new student that will be joining us here at Alicante High. I hope you are very nice to him. This is Magnus Bane, everyone."

At this, all the students in the class started whispering to each other in rapid speech, staring at the new student. There were some shocked faces and some terrified ones. Clearly they had also heard about the seventeen year old murderer who had killed his own father.

However, Alec had a slow reaction to this. Having only just processed what his teacher had said, he brought his head up slowly, trying to take a look at the kid with the unique name. He noticed that the new kid was wearing black Doc Marten boots, matching black leather trousers with a studded belt that had the letter M on it. Alec looked further up and saw that he was wearing a silky white V necked top that revealed smooth caramel skin and when Alec finally looked all the way up to take a look at the face of the object of his classmates' fears, he saw the most beautiful golden-green eyes, looking right back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the characters of Mortal Instruments. This is only a fanfiction and no money money is being made from it. This goes for all chapters of this story. <strong>

**~Sherry**


	3. Chapter 2: Killer on the loose

**Chapter Two: Killer on the loose **

Magnus Bane had never been either embarrassed or ashamed of his own name, ever. In fact, he took great pride in it because it was unique, special, and nobody else shared his it, not that he knew of anyway. But now... now his name was something attached to a murderer, a man that killed his own flesh and blood. Of course he had no choice, in that moment it was either kill or be killed.

So he killed.

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called by a feminine voice that must have come from the tall woman wearing a blazer and pencil skirt walking towards him.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Mr Bane. I am the principal here and I'd like to be the first to welcome you to Alicante High," the woman said in a friendly manner with a hint of an authoritative tone. Magnus took the outstretched hand of the principal and said a quiet "Thank you, principal."

"Please, call me Mrs Fray. Come on into my office, there are some things I would like to discuss with you before you start classes if that's okay with you," Mrs Fray said. Magnus gave her a slight nod, thinking that he would have to go whether or not he was okay with it, despite the principal's words.

Magnus followed Mrs Fray into an office, yawning as he sat down in the chair indicated by Mrs Fray. Magnus was tired. He had to wake up early to have this "discussion" as Mrs Fray called it, before classes started. He knew what it was about and though he tried to seem as though it didn't bother him that everyone thought him dangerous, it did.

Magnus had always enjoyed the attention, that was the reason he threw parties in his old house whenever his parents weren't at home. And it was the very same reason why wore such outrageous clothes that no one else would dare think of wearing. Now that he was getting plenty of attention every time his name was mentioned, he wished the very same attention he'd always wanted would be diverted away from him, because the reason of the attention was not what he would like it to be.

"Mr Bane, are you listening?" Mrs Fray said, bringing Magnus from his half-conscious state. "Uh? Oh yeah, you were saying?" Magnus asked, trying his best to be attentive.

Mrs Fray looked at Magnus sympathetically and said, "I'm assuming that you are aware of your current situation, am I correct in my assumption? " Magnus looked at her for a moment, contemplating what she had said and of course he was aware of his situation. Anyone he introduced himself to would either get frightened and try to stay away or call him names he had never associated himself with. Well, not until recently. It wasn't going to be any different here. "Yes, you are correct." Magnus whispered, even though Mrs Fray's question had probably been rhetorical.

"I have spoken to your mother and your attorney and I am to understand that you will not always be in school due to your meeting set to ready you for your court hearing?", she asked, not really looking for confirmation since she had already spoken to a couple of people about this.

"Yes, I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience to you," Magnus said, in an attempt to be polite. "Oh not at all Mr Bane, I am simply checking with you that I have the right information. I have sent for a teacher, Miss Knight, to come get you. She will be the teacher for your first lesson and will be here in a moment," Mrs Fray said. Magnus nodded at this, not liking the obvious sympathy in the older women's voice.

The office door opened and a woman Magnus assumed to be Miss Knight walked in. She looked a little young to be a teacher, with her thin body frame and long light brown hair that matched her soft brown eyes. "Hello Mrs Fray, you called for me?" Miss Knight asked, looking directly at her boss. "Yes, this is the new student we spoke of, Magnus Bane, and he will be joining us from now on," Mrs Fray said, nodding her head in Magnus' direction and he took that as an indication to stand.

Miss Knight looked at Magnus in surprise, as if she had just noticed him. "Oh hello, I'm Miss Knight but you may call me Miss Lola. I'm a maths teacher here," Miss Lola said and outstretched her right hand to Magnus and he took it in his. Miss Lola gave him a nice soft smile.

"Right," Mrs Fray said, gaining the attention of both teacher and student. "Mr Bane is in your first class so I would like you to take him there," Mrs Fray said, just as the bell indicating the beginning of the first lesson rang. "Of course, I will," Miss Lola replied with a big smile, seemingly happy with the responsibility bestowed upon her.

Magnus was near the door when he heard Miss Fray say, "Oh, and Mr Bane, if you have any problems at all settling in or problems with any students, please don't hesitate to inform me." At this, Magnus turned around to face his new principal, "Thank you... and please, call me Magnus," he said and walked out of the door to meet Miss Lola, who was quite confused at the irritation Magnus had at the principal's kind words.

"Right this way, Mr Bane." Miss Lola said, pointing to the corridor leading to the maths class. "Its Magnus," Magnus said, following his maths teacher.

"Of course, Magnus. So how is your first day here? You like it?" Miss Lola asked, despite the awkwardness of it all since Magnus hadn't actually been to any lessons yet. "It's good, so far," Magnus replied, already anticipating the horrible day ahead.

"Umm... well, this school is quite friendly but if anyone makes you uncomfortable or says anything about.. you know... you can report it. You don't have to take it," Miss Lola said, looking at Magnus sympathetically. "Oh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Magnus said as they reached a door which Magnus figured was his maths class. With a last reassuring look from Miss Lola, they entered the class.

Magnus looked around the class as Miss Lola gave a speech he had no doubt was given every Monday first lesson since it sounded so practiced. He noticed that everyone was looking at Miss Lola intently, apart from a boy sat at the back of the class. He seemed to be drawing in a small book. He had messy black hair that fell over his eyes as he looked down to whatever he it was he was drawing. He had on a simple black leather jacket and underneath that, a dark grey T-shirt. Magnus couldn't see all of the boy's legs due to the table, but he could tell the boy was probably wearing jeans from what he could see.

Magnus turned his attention back to the rest of the class and the whole class, apart from a boy sat at the back, looked at him in curiosity until his name was mentioned. The looks of curiosity were now turned into looks of fear, terror and shock.

Magnus looked at the boy at the back, wondering what his reaction to his name would be. The boy still had his head down, but he seemed to be looking up at Magnus, slowly. Magnus kept his eyes on the other boy and when he finally looked up all the way, Magnus saw that the black haired boy had the most magnificent blue eyes in the universe. He could now see the boy's whole face and he had high cheek bones and pale skin that was emphasised by his raven black hair.

Magnus was intrigued, the boy was a work of art.

Magnus was confused for a while because the boy lacked the look of fear, terror or shock that the rest of the class shared. He was simply... looking.

* * *

><p><strong>The boys were supposed to meet in this chapter but I got carried away while writing it so that should happen next chapter, if I don't get carried away again.<strong>

**~Sherry **


	4. Chapter 3: A meeting in the woods

**Chapter Three: A meeting in the woods**

The rest of the maths lesson went by very slowly, in Alec's point of view. He couldn't get the golden-green eyed teen out of his mind.

After the staring contest he had had with Magnus, Alec couldn't keep his mind and eyes off the other boy. He had spent his entire maths lesson so far looking at and away from Magnus, but of course, so had everybody else from that lesson. Everyone had been looking at Magnus, as if they were expecting him to take a knife out any minute and ask for everyone's money and valuables, like he needed it.

Alec was quite confused and didn't know what to make of Magnus. The whole class kept a safe distance away from him but Alec didn't see why. Of course he had killed his own father but Alec was sure he had no other choice, even if his grandparents were trying to sue him.

Alec looked down at his work when he realised his eyes had trailed off to the other boy, yet again without his consent. A light blush appeared on his pale cheeks and he looked around to make sure no one saw, but of course he wasn't that lucky.

Magnus was looking back at him with an amused smirk marring his facial expression. Magnus had been told to sit in an empty seat, two seats away from Alec to the right. Now that Magnus was closer, Alec could swear he saw glimpses of glitter in Magnus' hair. He also seemed to be wearing eyeliner that emphasised the small traces of gold in his green eyes.

Alec internally kicked himself when he realised he was looking at the new student, again. And he was looking right back.

_He doesn't look like a killer_, Alec thought_. In fact, he looks the exact opposite...but looks can be deceiving_, he continued in thought. Alec had met a couple of people that seemed okay in his first impression but the exact opposite when he got to know them. Most just wanted to be his friend because of his social standing or excellent grades. Others, it would be too late to see their true self, like Jonathan Morgenstern... _No!_ Alec told himself. He couldn't think about him at a time like this.

Alec looked down in his maths book that only had a date, title and the first question copied down. He had no difficulty with trigonometry, or any topic or subject for that matter; it was hard to work out missing angles and lengths in triangles when there was a murderer sitting two seats away from you.

Alec sighed in frustration and closed his book, deciding to revise on this when his mind was in a clearer state, not that he actually needed it. Alec was the smartest student in any of his classes, probably the whole school but didn't flaunt it. He was humble in a way that made his siblings wonder if he really didn't know how smart he was.

The whole class started getting out of their seats and Alec realised the bell signalling the end of the lesson had rung without his notice.

He packed his equipment and got out of his seat, making his way to the door and hating how a certain tall dark headed glittery teen was invading his mind.

The rest of Alec's morning lessons went on just like the first; with his mind wandering off to things that had nothing to do with ionic bonding or the group one metals on the periodic table - which were the things he needed to be concentrating on in his lesson just before lunch.

Magnus hadn't been in any other morning lessons after maths but the image of Magnus looking at him straight in the eye was wedged in his mind that it was all he was seeing as he walked down Alicante hallways to the canteen.

_It's only because of my older brotherly instincts_, he thought with conviction. _I'm only preparing myself just in case I'm wrong about him and he is really a psychopathic serial killer and suddenly goes on a killing rampage. Yup! That's it_. Alec was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his brother shouting his name until he was right in front of him.

"Hey! Have you suddenly gone deaf, bro?" Jace asked, swinging his hand on his brother's shoulder awkwardly, since Alec was taller.

"Huh? Oh hey Jace," Alec said, as if his brother hadn't spoken. He turned to face his brother, who had a wide grin.

"What's up with the huge smile?" he asked. Jace's grin got wider at this, dropping his hand from his brother's shoulder.

"Oh you tell me big bro, you tell me!" Jace exclaimed, his grin getting wider by the second.

"I dunno, Voldemort came back to life and Harry has to enter mortal combat once again?" Alec said, forgetting about what he was thinking about only a moment ago.

"Err...no? And why the heck would I be happy about that?" Jace said, horrified at the thought of sitting through another Harry Potter movie with his nerd of a brother.

"You have an abnormal brain, who knows what you get happy about," Alec said, shrugging.

"Uh huh, right. Well, are you gonna guess what I'm happy about or am I gonna have to tell you?" Jace asked.

"I don't know. Could it have something to do with Clary?" Alec asked.

"Yes! How did you know? Anyway, I finally asked her out and she said yes!" Jace shouted and started walking backwards in order to face his brother while they made their way to the canteen. At the lack of Alec's reaction, he said, "She said yes, she said yes, she said yes," in a singing tone.

"Alright, alright. I'm happy for you, Jace." Alec said, but with a hint of concern in his expression. They were nearly at the entrance of the canteen when Alec put a hand on Jace's shoulder to let him know he wanted him to stop walking. "I really I'm happy for you bu-but be careful alright? I know you really like her so don't mess this up, yeah? And she's the principal's daughter and all so it won't go down well if you treat her like any other girl," Alec said, feeling uncomfortable at giving his brother girlfriend advice since his brother had been in more relationships than he cared to think about.

"No need to worry about that, I really do like her," Jace said looking absolutely sincere. "And since when did you become the ladies man? I thought you were quite the men's man?" Jace added, trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

"Oh shut up!" Alec said as they made their way to their usual table.

As the two brothers made sat down with their friends, they received admiring looks from girls and some boys in Alec's case. Jace was smug, always liking the attention while Alec tried his best to avoid the many people trying to catch his eye.

Alec looked at his friends and they were sat in their usual seating at the blue rectangular table. Simon, Clary, Jordan and Mia were all present. He took a look at the seat in front of him and Izzy, who was supposed to be sitting there, was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Izzy?" Alec asked, directing his question at no one in particular.

"There," Simon said, pointing at the entrance to the canteen. Izzy walked fast to get to the table, talking as she came into hearing distance of her friends.

"Oh. My. God!" She exclaimed as she sat down on her seat, facing Alec. "Can you guys believe it?! The guy who killed his dad is the new kid in your grade Alec! They let a bloody murderer into the school. Is that allowed? Why is he even here?" Izzy continued, not waiting for an answer for any of her questions, she said, "well I guess he doesn't really look like a killer..."

"No, he doesn't." Alec said under his breath, resulting in all his friends looking at him.

"You've seen him? Did you talk to him? What did he say? What did you say?" Izzy asked, all in one breath.

"He was in my maths class but I didn't talk to him," Alec said and images of the new student flooded back into his mind with a vengeance, earning him a headache.

"Are you okay, Alec?" Izzy, Clary and Mia all said in unison after noticing how unusually green Alec had gotten.

"Oh yeah – it's nothing. I just need some fresh air. I'm just feeling a little light-headed," Alec replied, brushing off his friends' concerned looks as he got of his seat and walked out of the canteen.

It was quiet and peaceful at the back of the school as most students were either in the canteen or in front of the school building. Alec walked further and further into the little woods of the school, he would always go there to clear his mind since no one would think of looking for him there. The woods really were a nice place, it was a beautiful contrast to the futuristic look of the school buildings. The woods was full of green bushes and a few trees that were evenly spaced out.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh air, but that was not at all what he got. Instead, he could smell the overpowering scent of cigarette smoke; it was suffocating. He turned a corner, expecting to see a group of students a grade below him smoking as he occasionally did. Instead, he met a tall glittery teen with a lit cigarette in his hands and breathing out smoke, leaning against a tree carelessly.

"Urmm... wha-what, what are you doing here?" Alec managed to stutter after getting over his shock.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Magnus asked, diverting the question.

"I-l always come here... well, sometimes. You really shouldn't be smoking that, especially in school grounds." Alec said, scratching the back of his neck with one hand and the other pointing at Magnus' cigarette momentarily.

"What are you going to do about it? Report me?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow and causing Alec to groan internally.

"Um-no? I was just saying. I'm just going to go," Alec said, turning to make his way back to school but was stopped by a hand, firmly gripping his hand. He looked at where Magnus had a hold on his hand, just below his elbow and looked back up with a questioning look.

"No, stay," Magnus said, still not letting Alec's hand go.

"Well, the bell is going to go in a few minutes anyway, so..." Alec trailed off, leaving his next words unsaid.

"Don't worry about it. You said you came here sometimes. Don't let me intrude." Magnus said, hoping the other boy would stay. He didn't like to admit it but Magnus felt alone since all his so called friends abandoned him after what he had done. It's not like he blamed them but he would have liked a chance to at least tell them what really happened.

"Oh okay," Alec said, looking down as Magnus let his hand go, making his skin feel hot from where Magnus had touched him, even though his hands were covered by his jacket.

They stayed silent for a little while, looking at each other and Magnus was the first to break the silence.

"So, what might your name be, blue eyes?" Magnus asked, still looking at Alec, though Alec was now looking down again. "Alec. Alec Lightwood," Alec said, his voice a little shaky.

"Alec. Is that short for something?" Magnus asked, trying to figure out in his mind what Alec might be short for.

"Alexander, it's-it's short for Alexander" Alec answered, looking up at Magnus again.

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus said, the name rolling off his tongue like an ancient language. _A perfect name fit for such a beautiful face_, Magnus thought but from the sudden redness of Alec's cheeks, Magnus had no doubt he had voiced his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was enjoyable! I know the tittle is weird but it was the best I could think of. <strong>

**~Sherry**


	5. Chapter 4 : A building of trust

**Chapter Four: A building of trust**

Alec walked out of the woods with Magnus not far behind. They had spent the rest of their lunch time together, talking. It had been a little uncomfortable and awkward for Alec after Magnus had called him beautiful. Alec kept insisting he wasn't, resulting in showing Magnus how self conscious he was. Magnus didn't let it go until he got Alec to agree that he was indeed beautiful, even though he hadn't meant to say it out loud in the first place.

Alec had never been confident about his looks, or anything for that matter. He felt that his siblings were more noticeable than him, and he liked it that way. Jace, with his golden hair and golden eyes, attracted a lot of attention and unlike his brother, encouraged it. Izzy looked like a female version of Alec, minus the blue eyes. Izzy and Max had Alec's raven black hair but instead of big bright blue eyes like her two brothers, Izzy had intimidating pitch black eyes.

Alec held the school back door open for Magnus when they got to the school building. "Why thank you, what a gentleman," Magnus said, not at all trying to hide his amusement in the least when a light pink colour made an appearance on Alec's cheeks. They entered and just on time, the bell rang.

"What lesson have you got? I could show you your class. If you want," Alec said, adding the last part in uncertainty.

Magnus took a piece of paper out the back pocket of his jeans he had received from the receptionist that morning and looked down at it. "Double art with a Mrs Atkinson," he answered, putting the paper back in his pocket.

"Oh, so do I. I'll take you there, but I need to go to my locker first to get my sketch book." Alec said, as a group of chattering girls walked past, giving the two boys curious glances. Alec looked down guiltily at their glances, feeling like he'd done something wrong.

They got to Alec's locker in no time at all and Alec got his book. Making their way down a flight of stairs, Magnus' mind wandered off, thinking about how this is going to be another lesson of people staring at him in a way that made him seem like he was the devil's son.

Alec came to an abrupt stop when he got to a red coloured door, causing Magnus to nearly bump into him. "Erm... this is the class," Alec said, pulling Magnus from his thoughts. Without waiting for a response from Magnus, Alec walked in the art class. It was a very big room considering it was an art class. There were big tables arranged to fit four students and some three. There were long tables on each end of the class with all the art equipment set out neatly and a sink at the end of each table. The walls were painted a light red to match the red plastic chairs in the class that were arranged around neutral coloured tables.

"Hello Alexander," a tall slender woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties said, walking towards the two boys.

"Hi, Mrs Atkinson. Sorry I'm late," Alec said, noticing that almost everyone else was here and in their seats.

"You are not late at all Alexander, just take your seat and get your homework out," the teacher said.

"And who's this?" She added as she noticed a tall teen behind Alec.

"I'm Magnus Bane," Magnus said, and a millisecond after the sentence left Magnus' lips, the whole aura of the art teacher changed to something Magnus had grown accustomed to for the past week.

"Oh, of course. I was expecting you in my class. Why don't you take a seat with Alexander, Mr Bane, and I will find you a permanent seat once everyone is settled down," Mrs Atkinson said, pointing to Alec's usual table he shared with Clary.

"Alright," Magnus said, looking at Alec instead of the teacher he was speaking to. Alec made his way to his seat with Magnus at his heel. They sat down at the table meant for three people at the back of the classroom.

"One of my friends usually sits there," Alec said, noticing that Magnus was sitting on the seat right next to him and feeling quite nervous.

"Well, he will just have to sit on this one today," Magnus said, indicating the seat next to him.

"It's actually a gi-" Alec was interrupted by a red headed bursting into the class, panting as if she had just run a marathon.

"Sorry I'm late Miss," she said, receiving looks from everyone one in the class.

"Clary! Why are you so late?" Mrs Atkinson said, looking up from the pile of papers she had been looking through.

"Err... I-I...err," Clary stuttered, making Alec wander why she was so late since she was normally the first into art lessons.

"Alright enough, make sure to be on time next time Miss Fray. And please sit down with your homework out, will you?" She said, none of the friendly tone she had used on Alec present.

"Okay Miss, thank you Miss," Clary said, walking towards the table she shared with Alec. "Err... I sit there," she said when she noticed Magnus in her usual seat.

"This is the friend you share your table with?" Magnus said, directing his question at Alec but looking at Clary.

"It's not really _my_ table and.. yeah?" Alec said, unsure if that was the right answer even though there couldn't be a wrong answer but not wanting Magnus to be mad at him for reasons unbeknownst to him.

"Well, you can take this seat. It's no different to this one," Magnus said, tapping the seat he was suggesting Clary sit on.

"Yeah, I guess not," Clary said, taking her new seat and getting her sketch book out the same time Alec was.

"Did your homework Alec?" Clary asked, having to lean forwards to see Alec since Magnus was obstructing her view.

"Yeah, but I don't like it. I don't think I got the shading and tones right," Alec answered, opening his sketch book to a page with Max, his younger brother, sketched and shaded beautifully, with the tones just right.

"Oh. My god! That is awesome! How can you think anything bad about that! If that's your bad work then I can only imagine what your good work is like!" Magnus exclaimed, the look of shock clear in his expression.

"It's not really that goo-" Alec stopped talking when Clary snatched his book and started looking through the contents of the book, as if looking for something specific.

"Look at this!" Clary said, finally finding the page she was looking for.

It was a painting of both Izzy and Jace, facing away from each other with their hands tangled together. Jace had on all white; white top, white jeans and his golden hair combed back. The only thing that wasn't white where the dark wings that Alec had painted on Jace's back. They were raised as if ready to fly, and his head help upwards. Izzy, in the painting was the opposite of Jace in the painting. She had a black short tight skirt with a matching black leather jacket, her black hair behind her in a way that made it look like it was being blown by the nonexistent wind in the painting. Instead of black wings like Jace, she had pure white angelic wings. She also held up her head, as if looking to the heavens.

Magnus was silent for a moment in, shock apparent in his eyes. When he finally pulled himself out of his surprise at how incredible Alec was at art he said, "you are amazing! That is truly stunning," in a slight whisper as he hadn't gathered his voice to together quite just yet.

"No, it's not really..." Alec said, taking his book back from Magnus.

"Clary's work is good too..." Alec said, trailing off when he realised that the teacher was stood in front of the class, lashing out instructions.

"Alright, now I will assume you have all done your homework and if not, you will just have to do it now and do what we are supposed to be doing in this lesson after school," Mrs Atkinson said, looking pointedly at a certain student sat in at the middle of the class with dyed black hair. "Now, the whole project is about disguise so I want you to take the sketched portraits you were supposed to do as homework and disguise it. Now that can mean anything, it depends on your intake and opinion of the title 'disguise.' You could do anything from masks to changing the person in your sketch's identity completely." Mrs Atkinson said, as she went through a Powerpoint presentation of pictures of masks.

"I will not be here on Friday, which is our next lesson but I expect each and every single one of you to actually do this with the cover teacher. This project will last for two weeks so by next week Friday, I expect no less than a sketch and another page with the subject in the sketch disguised," she said, in a way that meant she had finished with her lecture and there was no room for discussion.

"So, what are you going to do? What did you do for the homework anyway?" Alec asked, looking at Clary over Magnus.

"I drew Jace's face so I don't know how to 'disguise' that," Clary said, making quotation marks with her fingers when she said disguise. "What are you going to do..." Clary trailed off when she realised she didn't know the name of the glittery teen sitting in her seat.

"Magnus, my name is Magnus Bane." Magnus said.

"Oh my god! You are the guy who killed his father?" Clary said, covering her mouth with her hand. At this Alec shouted,

"Clary!" making Clary realise how insensitive what she had said was.

"Sorry Magnus, it's just Izzy won't shut up about it," she said, giving Magnus an apologetic look.

"Izzy?" Magnus asked.

"Uh huh, that girl," Clary said, pointing at the painted Izzy on the opened page of Alec's sketch book.

"She is my sister," Alec added at Magnus' confused look.

"Oh I see. Well, apology accepted. It's not every day you get a murderer in your school is it?" Magnus replied pragmatically.

There was a long silence and surprisingly, Alec was the first to break it. "You are not a murderer," Alec said in a soft whispered voice, looking into Magnus' eyes and remembering what Magnus had told him about the murder while they were in the woods.

* * *

><p><em>Magnus and Alec had been sitting in the woods quietly for a while now but the silence was getting deafening. Alec had been wanting to ask Magnus about the murder of his father since the silence took place but he was worried that it would be intrusive and insensitive to ask.<em>

_In the end, he asked anyway. "Erm, Magnus?" he called and Magnus nodded at him to let him know he was listening. "So, about your father, why did you do it?" Alec asked, looking away from the other boy. "I mean, ermm... you don't really have to answer, I was just wondering." Alec continued at Magnus' silence._

_"Did your friends send you to ask me that?" Magnus said, breathing out a puff of cigarette smoke, causing Alec to cough a little before he said, _

_"No, I was just wondering. Everyone keeps looking at you weird as if you are going to kill them or something... I was just thinking how you don't look dangerous at all so, so you must have a reason to… you know..." Alec trailed off, realising that he was rambling on, something he usually never did._

_"He attacked my mum. I came back from one of my friend's party and I was a little drunk. When I got to the door, I could hear screaming. She was telling him to calm down, that he shouldn't do this so I burst into the house and there they were. My mum on the floor with the most saddest expression on her face. She didn't even look scared or horrified, just... sympathetic, even though my dad has towering over her with a sharp knife. He was about to stab her..." Magnus said, finally looking up from the ground and looking into Alec's eyes with a broken expression. "... so I did what anyone would do, I grabbed the closest thing near me and hit him in the head. He was really ill, so even just that was enough to kill him... I didn't mean to kill him, just stop him." Magnus stopped when Alec put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. _

_"I'm sorry I made you tell me, you didn't have to. I'm sorry," Alec said, looking away from the sad expression on Magnus' face that made his heart ache. _

_Magnus was having none of that, he put his hand on Alec's chin and turned his head to face him again before saying, "You didn't make me tell you. You look like someone I can trust."_

* * *

><p>Magnus and Alec were still looking at each other when Clary coughed lightly, feeling as if she was intruding on something. "So Magnus, what are you gonna draw?" she asked, trying to lighten the tension that had grown between Magnus and herself.<p>

Magnus looked at Alec thoughtfully then turned to Clary and said, "Alexander." At this, Alec looked between his two friends, if he could call Magnus that, and stopped at Magnus.

"No, no, no!" Alec said, shaking his head to add emphasis to his words.

"Oh, why not Alec?" Clary said the same time Magnus said, "I'm not that bad an artist."

Alec glared at Clary then turned to Magnus. "It not about that, I - I just don't like it, being drawn," he said.

"So you draw your siblings but I can't draw you?" Magnus said, pointing at Jace and Izzy's picture.

"Yeah, come on Alec!" Clary said.

After a few minutes of silence, Alec had a look of defeat when he said, "Fine, you can draw me." At this, Magnus beamed and said,

"I can't wait to capture those gorgeous eyes of yours on paper," making Alec blush furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are motivation so please review! <strong>

**~Sherry**


	6. Chapter 5: Call me, maybe?

**Chapter Five: Call me, maybe?**

"Alexander, come on. You have to look at me," Magnus said for what must have been the hundredth time. Mrs Atkinson had told Magnus to stay behind after school hours to finish the work everyone else had done for homework. He didn't finish it during the lesson due to a certain blue eyed beauty posing as a distraction, without even knowing it. Since Alec was Magnus' subject for the project, he had to stay behind too.

It had been almost two hours and the portrait of Alec was still not done since the two teens had spent most of the time talking. "I need to be able to see your eyes to draw them," Magnus said, wanting Alec to look at him.

"No you don't," Alec said, knowing how childish he sounded.

"Yes. I do, I need to get the lighting, toning and colour right," Magnus said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"You are not even using colour! This is meant to be a pencil sketch, you can use colour in the second piece." Alec mumbled, still looking intently at the art classroom floor. Magnus realised that Alec wasn't giving in so he dropped the pencil he was using took Alec's face in his hand then turned his head slowly, so they were face to face.

"Yeah, you are right, but I just want your eyes on me," Magnus said, making Alec pull back and looking at his phone just for something to do. It wasn't until then that he realised how long they had been in school.

"It's been two hours, I think we should go or my mum is going to get worried," Alec said, still looking at his phone.

"But you called home to let her know you were going to be late, didn't you?" Magnus asked, not wanting to leave just yet.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell her it was going to be this late," Alec said, finally looking up at Magnus and said, "I'll help you pack up."

The two boys got up from their seat at the same time, causing them to nearly headbutt each other. Alec was about to fall when Magnus got hold of his shoulders to steady the other boy. They were only inches apart now, staring into each other's eyes. Magnus was about to lean forwards to close the space between them when Alec pulled back and turned around, making Magnus sigh. Alec turned back around with red cheeks, making sure to avoid golden-green eyes. He took Magnus' pencils and book and stretched out his arms to pass them to Magnus. Magnus gave him a little smile and took his stuff and put them in his bag.

"Don't we need to lock the class up or something?" Magnus asked once they were at the door of the class. "No, the cleaners need it open when they come to work. They will lock it up after." Alec replied, closing the door behind him. They walked in comfortable silence as they made their way to the school exit. When they got there, Alec got his phone out again, getting ready to call his mum to pick him up. "What are you doing?" Magnus asked when he saw Alec looking at his phone. "Oh, just calling my mum to see if she could pick me up... or my dad. Whichever is free," Alec said, pressing the call button for his home number. "I could drive you, if you want," Magnus said, looking hopeful and sounding nervous. " Oh no, it's okay. Thank you," Alec said, just before he heard a shriek at the other end of his phone.

"Alec! You are so late, I was getting worried!" Izzy mumbled, sounding as if she had a mouth full of food. "Are you eating, Izzy?" Alec said, looking uncomfortable at the fact that his sister could choke on whatever she was eating while talking. "Yeah?" Izzy said. "Pass the phone to Jace, you shouldn't be talking with a full mouth," Alec said. After hearing Izzy shout Jace, he looked up and was surprised to see that Magnus was still there, jingling his keys in between his long fingers.

"What's up bro? Why are you so late? Wait a minute, are you getting laid or something?" Jace asked through the phone, shocked at what his brother might be doing.

"No!" Alec exclaimed and added in a softer tone, "I just had to stay behind to get some work done. That's all. Is mum or dad at home? I want to know if either one can come get me," Alec said, looking at Magnus.

"Nope, sorry bro. Dad took Max to his judo thing and mum went out. I think she said has a meeting or something" Jace said, and Alec heard Izzy shout, "yeah! She does have a meeting!" somewhere near Jace. "Yeah, sorry bro. You'll have to take the bus," said Jace, sounding genuinely sorry since his brother did not do well with public transport.

"Oh it's okay, I'll just take the bus. See you later," Alec said, dreading his journey home. He hit the end button and put his phone in his pocket.

"They are both out so I'm going to take the bus," Alec said, looking at Magnus one last time and turning away towards the school gates.

"No you are not." Magnus said, grabbing Alec's hands in his and pulled him to the student car park. "I'll drive you," he continued once they were in front of a shiny black and red motorcycle with a red helmet hanging from one of the handles.

"Wait no, you don't have to drive me," Alec said and when he noticed Magnus putting the helmet on, he added, "especially not on that."

Magnus carried on as if Alec hadn't spoken. He got his keys and opened the boot of the motorcycle and got out another helmet and instead of giving it to Alec, he put it on the other boy himself. Magnus got on the intimidating mechanism and signalled for Alec to get on.

"This can't be safe," Alec said, but still moved towards rather than away from the motorcycle.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Magnus said, patting the only spare seat behind him. Alec gave a final sigh and got on the seat and the engine of the motorcycle came to life immediately.

"I could easily fall off this you know," Alec said, uncertainty clear in his voice. "Not if you hold on to me, tightly," Magnus replied, turning to Alec with one raised eyebrow. "Where to?" Magnus asked, realising he didn't know where the other boy lived.

They were on the main road in no time; Magnus riding his motorcycle in top speed and Alec holding on tightly, as Magnus had suggested, for dear life. "Magnus? Do you think you could slow down a little?" Alec shouted over the roaring engine and passing cars, fearing for his and Magnus' life.

"It's fine Alec, and besides this is normal speed," Magnus shouted back. A big black Benz car passed them at top speed, making Alec move impossibly closer to Magnus and tightening his grip on him, possibly suffocating the other boy. His started to have a funny feeling in his stomach, as if it was overflowing with butterflies. Whether the feeling was from the fact that his life was now on a loose thread or the proximity of Magnus, Alec didn't know but either way, he didn't mind the feeling. With that though, he made himself comfortable by placing his head on Magnus' back, pulling him closer and breathing slowly and steadily to make sure his heart was still working properly.

A white van drove past the two boys, bringing Alec from his dazed state. "You alright back there?" Magnus asked, making Alec pull his head back and suddenly realise that he was supposed to be directing Magnus to his home.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. Turn on the second left," Alec said the last part as the motorcycle zoomed past his local supermarket.

When Magnus came to the turn Alec directed him, he made a quick left turn, gaining a gasp of surprise from the other boy. "You live here?" Magnus asked as he saw that all the houses on that street were mansions rather than houses.

"Err yeah, I live further down the road. The one with pale green painted walls," Alec said as said mansion with pale green painted walls came into view. It was practically the biggest house on that road and considering how big they all were, the Lightwood home seemed like a castle to Magnus. Though he had seen some pretty big houses in his life, he'd not seen one quite this majestic. The walls of the house were big and tall with high windows and a beautiful garden full of green grass and flowers. Though Magnus found the house beautiful, the high metal gates took a bit away from the natural look of the house. He came to a stop when he got to the gates, stopping the engine and parking the motorcycle just on the side walk in front the house. He got off and held his hand out for Alec to take.

Alec did just that and took his helmet off to return to Magnus. "Erm.. thank you," Alec said, embarrassed that he had been scared to ride the motorcycle in the beginning.

"It's no problem at all. In fact, it was a pleasure," Magnus replied, looking at the other boy. "Oh and I will have to finish that sketch sometime, perhaps we could stay behind after school tomorrow?" Magnus asked, sounding far too hopeful for his liking.

"I can't tomorrow. Football practice," Alec replied, a hint of disappointment in his low voice. "Plus you don't need me there, I could send you a picture or something," Alec said.

"You could," Magnus agreed. "But I prefer to have the real thing," Magnus counted, stepping closer to Alec.

A slight pink colour appeared on Alec's cheeks as he looked down. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Well, I guess you have to go," Magnus said, pointing in the general direction of Alec's house. Alec didn't look but he had no doubt his nosey sister was looking at them through the Window.

"Oh yes, I'll call you later," Alec said, adding the last part just to be friendly. Magnus reached into Alec's pocket, making Alec jump slightly out of surprise. Magnus had gotten Alec's phone out of the other teen's pocket, looking down at it and typing in something like his whole existence depended on it.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Alec stuttered, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Well, you can't call me later if you don't have my number, now can you?" Magnus replied, placing the phone in the pocket he had taken it from.

Alec looked up just in time to see Magnus swing one leg over the motorcycle and as he said, "I'll be waiting for your call, blue eyes," and drove off back to the main street leaving a confused Alec behind.

"I'm home!" Alec shouted once he got into his house, placing his hand on the pocket which his phone was in, as if protecting a piece of merchandise. Alec was only midway of taking off his jacket off when Izzy ran to him, giving him a suspicious but knowing look. "Who was that?" Izzy asked in a voice a child would use to ask for candy. She nudged his older brother when she was ignored. "Come on! I didn't see his face properly! Who was it?" Izzy shouted, not liking the fact that she wasn't getting her way. "No one," Alec replied, getting ready to climb up the stairs to his bedroom. " It was obviously someone!" Izzy said, irritation clear in her voice.

" What's going on?" Alec heard Jace say from the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Alec's got a new boyfriend and won't tell me who he is!" Izzy said, glaring at Alec as she said it.

"Oh congrats bro! So, who is he?" Jace asked, wiggling his blond eyebrows.

"No one! I really don't have a boyfriend! It was just a friend," Alec replied, bristling at the thought of Magnus being his boyfriend. _We don't even know each other that well_, Alec thought, making his head feel light. He was happy when Jace let it go but unfortunately, his sister was far too persistent.

"A friend you say?" Izzy said, crossing her arms over her chest with a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, now leave me alone! I've got work to do!" Alec exclaimed, ascending the staircase.

"At least tell me his name!" Izzy shouted at Alec, who was already up the stairs.

"Fine, it's Magnus." Alec shouted back, knowing his sister will have many questions as to why he got dropped off by a motorcycling murderer.

Alec dropped his bag on to his study table set by the window. He checked the time and it was only a little past five. He decided to get his homework done so it was out of the way. Alec took his shoes off, changed his clothes into black tracksuit bottoms and a gray hoodie, putting anything in his jeans pocket into his tracksuit bottoms. He sat down, ready to work.

An hour later Alec had only got one question done for maths and nothing at all for his art project. He tried his hardest to concentrate but his mind kept drifting off to a tall slender male with beautiful golden-green eyes. He sighed and packed his maths book away, deciding to do that later. Sitting back down in his seat, Alec closed his eyes and breathed slowly to relax, but he only saw golden-green eyes in his inner eyelids, again.

Sighing again, he got out his art equipment to draw seeing as doing art always calmed him. Before he could even decide what he was drawing, his hands got the pencil and started to sketch, like it had a mind of its own. Not long after, Alec was staring at his new art work: a portrait of a teen boy with long, spiked black glittery hair, caramel skin, and slightly glossed lips. Alec had given said teen slits of green and gold for eyeballs, instead of normal circular pupils, making them resemble the eyes of a cat. Alec smiled at himself, because in his opinion, that was the best painting he had ever done.

He jumped onto his bed with tiredness and a big smile. He felt something dig into his thighs and reached into his pocket for it; it was his phone. Just then, he unconsciously started to look through his contacts, finding a name he hadn't had when he left for school that morning; Magnus Bane. Alec was debating whether to call the other boy or not. _Well he did tell me to call him_, Alec thought, wondering if eight forty five was too late to call. Before he knew it, he had hit the call button. It only took two rings for Alec to hear a familiar voice on the other side of the line.

"Hello, Magnus Bane here. Who is speaking?" Magnus asked in a not so welcoming tone, but that quickly changed when he realised who was calling him.

"Oh hi it-it's Alec, sorry if I'm disturbing you," Alec said through the phone, sitting up on his bed.

"No, not at all. I didn't think you would call," Magnus said.

"I thought you wanted me to," Alec said, misinterpreting Magnus' words.

"Of course I did! I gave you my number didn't I?" Magnus said, sounding proud of himself for doing so.

"Er yeah, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to call now or..." Alec trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"So, you called. How are you?" Magnus asked, making small talk.

"You saw me only a couple of hours ago," Alec said, making Magnus chuckle.

"Yes, indeed I did. So you didn't get grief for getting home late?" Magnus asked, not wanting the other boy to get in trouble on his account.

"No not really, I haven't seen my dad since he got back with my brother and I think my mum's meeting is taking longer than she expected. I've been in my room since I got back," Alec said, not sure if he'd even answered the original question he added, "so no, I didn't."

This made Magnus chuckle again. "You've been in your room all this time?" Magnus asked, sounding shocked. "Alexander! You need to get out more," Magnus shouted through the phone before Alec could answer his previous question.

"Well, there is nowhere to go today so..." Alec replied.

"Yes there is! I found a night club near your house on my way back, why don't you go there?" Magnus asked.

"I'm not a party kind of person and it gets too crowded as well," Alec replied. He didn't like going to parties or clubs much, unless his siblings and friends drag him to it that is.

"Well we will just have to change that, won't we? You will have to come to one of my parties then, you should come the next time I throw one. It will be a while in my current... situation," Magnus' tone turned sour near the end.

"Oh okay, sounds fun," Alec replied just before a knock came from the other side of his door. "Erm.. Magnus I have to go," Alec said reluctantly.

"Oh? So soon?" Magnus replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry. I think my mum is home now. They are probably going to make me sit through another family movie," Alec said, thinking he would much rather talk to Magnus than watch a movie he will probably hate. The knock came again and Alec shouted, "I'm coming!" Before going back to the phone.

"Well, I guess you have to go," Magnus said, having heard the violent knocking on Alec door. "Yeah, see you tomorrow Magnus," Alec said, and Magnus responded with, "See you soon, Alexander." The line went dead and Alec was counting down the hours that would take him to tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't referring to the song, "call me, maybe" when I was naming that chapter by the way. My friend thought was.<strong>

**~Sherry**


	7. Chapter 6: Biology, the new chemistry

**Chapter Six: Biology, the new chemistry**

The next day went agonisingly slow for Alec. He had made a good job of avoiding his siblings so far, knowing they would inevitably have questions for him about a certain teen who, to his disappointment, he hadn't seen all day. It was only lunch time and Alec wished he could go home or at least anywhere but school. Although Alec was a star student, it didn't mean he particularly enjoyed school. He was near his friends in the canteen when he heard their usual chattering.

"Wait, you're telling me Magnus Bane, new killer in town, dropped Alec home last night?" he heard Jordan say.

"How many times do you want me to repeat it, huh?" Izzy snapped, looking around for anyone else with the courage to repeat what she had said a million times. Izzy looked up and noticed Alec standing not far from their table. "Hey Alec, come sit," she said innocently, as if she hadn't been gossiping about her older brother only seconds ago.

"Erm... no thanks. I'm going to take a walk, I need fresh air," Alec said, knowing very well why his sister wanted him to sit; to interrogate him.

"Alright bro, see you later." Jace interjected before Izzy could pester Alec any longer. Alec nodded his thanks to Jace and made his way to the woods behind the school, hoping that Magnus would be there. He sat down on the very spot he sat with Magnus only the day before for a few minutes, waiting. Magnus didn't show up; Alec wondered if he was okay. He got his phone out and before he knew it, he had sent a message to the boy questioning his not being there.

* * *

><p>Magnus was sat in the middle of a meeting with his attorney when he felt a vibration in his pocket, indicating that he had a message. He sighed at the fact that he couldn't check who the message was from while his lawyer was going on about something which was probably important to his case, that would be rude.<p>

He woke up that morning feeling lively at the fact that he was going to see his blue eyed beauty, that was until he got a call from his lawyer telling him he and his mother needed to come immediately. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs and realised he had zoned off again. He looked up at his mother and was greeted with a killer glare he would never get used to and came to a conclusion of the source of the pain in his ribs; his mother had pinched him. He knew he should be paying attention since there was a problem of some sort with his case but he just wasn't bothered enough to care. He knew in his heart that he wouldn't have killed his father if the choice was given, he couldn't watch his dad kill his mother, and so in his heart he knew he was innocent. He didn't need to prove that to anyone.

Magnus' eyes trailed off to his lawyer, catching his last words. "So, they've arranged your hearing to take place at the _Institute_ on Saturday at one o'clock. In order for us to be completely ready, I would like you to be there an hour early so we can go through some things. It's your first hearing so we have to give them everything we've got, it will intimidate the opponent." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Okay, thank you so much Mr Starkweather. Your help is very much appreciated," Magnus' mum said while standing up from her seat.

"No need to thank me Mrs Bane, I am getting paid for this after all, right?" Mr Starkweather said as he got off his seat.

_Of course, he is just after the money, _Magnus thought.

"Right. We will be on our way then," Magnus' mother said, still oblivious to the fact that her son's lawyer just implied he simply wants the money and doesn't care whether or not he wins the case.

"I will see you on Saturday then, please don't be late," Mr Starkweather said as he held the door for Magnus and his mother to get out. "Bye Magnus," he said once they were out of his office and Magnus simply nodded his goodbye.

Immediately after the door closed indicating the lawyer had gone in his office once again, Hannah turned to her son with a sad expression. "It's going to be okay Magnus, right?" She said, asking for confirmation instead of giving consolation, making Magnus notice that the confident aura of his mother had dropped.

"Of course mum, don't worry yourself too much. Mr Starkweather is one of the best lawyers so we will win the case. Plus, it was just...defence so this whole thing is pointless. Grandma and grandpa just can't accept that their son was crazy and there was nothing to do about it," Magnus said, trying to ease his mother's worries.

It was in vain since Hannah's expression turned sour at what Magnus had said. "Don't talk ill of your father like that, he just... couldn't be helped. He was a good man before-before he-" Hannah's voice broke as a flood of tears flowed down her face. Magnus put his hands around his mother, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her hears.

"It's going to be fine mum, I promise." Hannah nodded under her son's chin and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her peach cardigan. Magnus took his mother's hands in his and they walked out of the building to the car park, hand in hand.

It wasn't until Hannah started the car that Magnus realised he hadn't checked the message, he got his phone out of his pocket and a big smile replaced the grim expression he wore moments ago. The message read: "Hey, are you in school today? I haven't seen you so I was wondering if you were okay. If you are in school, where are you? Oh and this is Alec by the way." Magnus checked the time on his phone; it was ten minutes till lunch break was over.

"Mum, could you drop me off in school?" Magnus asked, hoping his mother didn't have to go to work.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's nearly over anyway and I called your principal to let her know you wouldn't be in," Hannah said, not taking her eyes off the road once.

"Oh its okay, I don't want to miss too much," Magnus said, trying to look sincere.

"You are finally taking school seriously?!" Hannah said, unsure if it was school her son really wanted to go to. Magnus had never liked the idea of school.

"Uh-huh, is that so hard to believe?" Magnus replied, trying his best to look innocent.

"Er.. I guess not," Hannah said, still unbelieving. Magnus quickly texted back a reply saying: "on my way, meet u behind de skl. N u don't hv 2 clarify who u r silly, I knw its u xoxox"

* * *

><p>Alec felt his phone buzz in his hand, bringing him out of his dazed state. It took him a couple of seconds to realise the buzzing of his phone meant he's got a new message. He checked his phone and blushed a light pink colour when he read the message and blushed a deeper red when he saw the hugs and kisses Magnus had added at the end of the message. He wondered what Magnus meant by "on my way." Did he mean he was in school and coming or just getting into school?<p>

He was sat there alone for a few more minutes when he heard hurried footsteps and for a second, he thought Izzy had followed him into his hiding place. He got up quickly just in case he needed to make a run for it away from his sister. He stopped short when he saw Magnus coming into view. He seemed a little out of breath, his hair a little dishevelled but to Alec, it made him look all the more beautiful.

"Miss me?" Magnus asked, his signature smirk present on his face.

"Erm... I-I" Alec stuttered, unsure what the right answer was. He didn't want to make it seem as if he'd been thinking about Magnus, which he had.

A slight laugh escaped Magnus' lips and he said, "Just joking. But you did text."

Alec shifted from one foot to the other, uncertain how he should answer that since he wasn't sure why he texted himself. Magnus leaned on the tree opposite Alec and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. Alec did the same, though not as gracefully as Magnus did.

"How come you haven't been in school till now?" Alec asked, looking anywhere but the boy sitting opposite him.

"My asshole of an attorney called this morning, something about important details we need to settle before my hearing on Saturday." Magnus said unconcernedly while fishing for something in his back pocket; he took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Oh, I thought your case was closed because they found out it was defence," Alec said, recalling the news a couple of nights before.

"Yeah, but it wasn't proven in court. The police spoke to witness but my grandparents took it to court. They are trying to get me convicted for murder." Magnus said, unsure why he was telling Alec everything. He usually didn't share the bad side of his life to anyone.

"Why would they do that?" Alec asked, confused that a family member would do something like that.

"Well, they-" Magnus' answer was cut short by the bell coming from the school building.

"There is no point lighting that up, we've got to get to lesson." Alec said, pointing at the cigarette Magnus was about to light up.

"Who says I'm going to lesson?" Magnus asked with one sceptical eyebrow raised.

"Bu-but the bell just went," Alec stuttered, not entirely sure if Magnus had heard the bell.

"Oh I heard it," Magnus said, as if he read Alec's thoughts. "I'm not even meant to be in school today anyway so I'll wait for you here." Magnus said, lighting up his cigarette despite Alec's worried look.

"What lesson do you have anyway?" Alec asked, starting his short walk towards the school.

"Double biology, even more reason to skip." Magnus said, following Alec anyway.

"I have that too so you might as well come. Knowing the teacher, he will probably test us on Friday about whatever we learn today so its best you come," Alec said, not noticing that Magnus had thrown his cigarette away when Alec mentioned they were in the same class.

"Well okay. If you insist." Magnus said, eagerly following Alec.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! I don't get any of this stuff," Magnus exclaimed for the tenth time that lesson. Alec had introduced Magnus to their biology teacher and Magnus was instructed to sit next to Alec in the back seat. They had to sit through a long lecture for the first of the double lesson and now had to spend the last lesson answering questions.<p>

"That's because you weren't paying attention while the teacher was explaining it!" Alec said under his breath, trying not to gain any attention from other students and the teacher. Most of the students were either staring or whispering anyway because of Magnus, he didn't need any more starrers.

"Neither were you, we were not paying attention together because we were talking. Together! So why do you get it and I don't?! I knew I shouldn't have come to this lesson," Magnus continued, not caring that he sounded like a whiny child.

"No, it's good you came. And I only get this because I read ahead in the biology book. Sir never explains anything right," Alec said, looking over at Magnus' book to see what he'd done.

"This is so confusing, how am I supposed to know the difference between mitosis and meiosis? They are both just cell division, right?" Magnus said, closing his book in frustration. "Yeah, they are both cell division but mitosis is when a parent cell divides into two identical diploid cells and meiosis is when the parent cell divides into four different haploid cells," Alec said, pointing to the diagram in the text book.

"Same difference," Magnus mumbled under his breath as he laid his head on the table, facing away from Alec.

"If you don't finish all the questions he will make you do it for homework, you know that, right?" Alec said, closing his book since he finished his work long ago. Magnus signed at the thought of more homework, but his head remained rested on the table.

Alec looked at Magnus, not for the first time, finding himself staring with a sudden urge to touch the other boy's hair. Magnus' hair was slightly spiked with golden glitter here and there. The strands without gel falling down his neck like black silk. Alec blushed furiously as he realised he had unconsciously moved his hand, which was now hovering over Magnus' hair, almost touching. He quickly took his hand back, looking around to see if anyone saw what he just did.

"I could help you with it if you want," Alec blurted all in one breath. At that, Magnus lifted his head slightly off the table, once again facing Alec.

"Huh?" Magnus asked with questioning eyes.

"Your work, I can help you study if you find it hard." At Alec's words, Magnus ' bored expression turned to pure excitement.

"Sure, that would be immensely helpful," Magnus said, the thought of spending more time with Alec taking over his mind.

They went on for a while, talking about their schedules and when they had free time. The sound of the classroom phone suddenly rang, attracting both their attentions to the front of the class where the teacher's desk was. They watched their biology teacher have a heated argument with whoever was on the phone; something about "students have to spend all lesson time learning and should not be distributed." The angry expression he had at the end of the conversation said he lost that argument.

"Magnus Bane, the principal's office now!" He said, not so kindly.

"What? Why?" Magnus said, annoyed that his conversion with Alec was interrupted.

"Why don't you go and you will find out," the biology teacher said, scowling as he took his seat.

"Fine, whatever." Magnus mumbled as he packed his thing, getting ready to leave.

"What's it about?" Alec asked, looking worried.

"Nothing to worry yourself about, I don't think." Magnus said, thinking back to the day's events in an attempt to figure out what he'd done wrong. He was nearly out the door when he turned back and said, "Oh Alexander sweetie, wait for me here when the bell goes?" He didn't wait for an answer from Alec and left.

Alec was mortified. He didn't understand why Magnus couldn't have told him that when he was still close to him like normal people. Alec got bored and got out his sketch book to do some drawing to get his mind off the fact that every one keeps staring at him, more so than usual due to Magnus' words before he left.

He opened the sketch book of the page of his last work, the painting of Alec the night before. Alec never complimented his own work but this was one artwork he could truly call perfect. He got his pencil out to do little patterns on the background of the already magnificent art piece. He was surprised when the bell went and quickly closed his books and waited for everyone to get out so he could walk out in solitude. He carried his books in his hands and left the classroom. He was further down the corridor when he remembered that Magnus wanted him to wait for him and walked back to his biology class.

Ten minutes in and Magnus was nowhere in sight. Alec sighed, knowing his coach would not be impressed by his lateness. His phone vibrated and he took it out to read his new message, which was from Jordan. "Where de heck r u?! Coach is getin angry!" The message said and Alec replied with a short "sorry, I'm in science corridor. I'll be there in five," deciding Magnus had probably gone home.

"Hey, Alexander! Wait a minute." Alec heard someone yell from behind. He turned around and the annoyed feeling he had for whoever yelling his name dissipated when he realised it was Magnus.

"I thought I told you to wait for me," Magnus said, not so pleased that Alec wasn't outside the biology class when he returned.

"Oh sorry, I waited for a bit I've got football practice. If I'm late, coach is going to get hysterical." Alec said, feeling guilty.

"Oh its fine I can wait for you," Magnus said at the same time someone yelled Alec's name.

"Oh I've got to go, I will call after practice," Alec said, running towards the direction the voice had come from. In his hurry, he didn't notice when he dropped one of the books in his hand.

"Alexander! You dropped your-" Magnus tried yelling but Alec was already out of ear shot. He picked up the book and went the general direction Alec had run. He guessed he should be looking for a school field since it was football Alec was going to be playing. It took a few minutes to find the field, considering how big the school was. He had come across two fields with no footballers, but the third time was a charm. It too late to give Alec his book back when he got there since practice had already started. He made his way to the seat stands, deciding to wait for Alec to finish. He checked the time on his phone for something to do. He looked at the book in his hand and for the first time noticed that it was Alec's sketch book.

Out of boredom and interest in Alec's work, he opened the book, admiration for Alec's work clear in his eyes. It took him a few minutes to go through all the pages and it was the last one that surprised him the most; it was a painting of him. He inspected the painting further, as if to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He tore his eyes away from the painting to look at the football field and Alec was the first player he saw.

Alec had just got hold of the ball, making his way to the goal post and effortlessly kicking the ball with enough force to break a wall. He scored, resulting in his team mates jumping on him all at once in a group embrace. Magnus' smile faded, not liking the fact that so many people were hugging Alec, not him. He looked down at the painting again and the slight tension he was feeling in his heart lessened. _I'm the one he spent his valuable time drawing, not them._ Magnus thought, his previous broad smile making another appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Like what I did with the tittle, there? Oh and also, my friend, Angel has been beta reading my chapters so far. I forgot to say in the other chapters so thank you Angel! Angel isn't his real name though but I think it should be. <strong>

**~Sherry**


	8. Chapter 7: Kissed

**Chapter Seven: Kissed**

"Hey, Alexander! Wait up!" Alec heard someone shout as he got out of the football team's changing room. It was a separate little building near the field so the team didn't have to go into school to change after their football matches. Alec had his school bag hanging on one shoulder and a bag with his football clothing hanging on the other. He turned around to the general direction the voice came from and was surprised to see Magnus running towards him; he thought the other teen would have left by now. He walked towards Magnus, a light smile making an appearance on his face.

"I spend almost three hours waiting for you and you don't even have the courtesy to call for me when you are done playing in mud?" Magnus asked in mock hurt.

"I - I didn't know you were waiting for me, I would have... sorry," Alec managed to stutter, suddenly finding his old black trainers very intriguing.

"It's quite alright, so where are you going now?" Magnus asked Alec as they made their way to the school gates.

"To the bus stop... Home?" Alec asked instead of answered.

"No you're not," Magnus stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What? Wh-why?" Alec asked, confusion clear in his expression. He had to take the bus home today since his parents were out together, which didn't happen very often since they were both such workaholics. For a minute, Alec thought that Magnus meant to say he was going to drive him home again but that thought was proven wrong when Magnus just continued to follow him out of the school gates instead of the students' parking area.

"Well, because I'm taking you out," Magnus declared, leaving no room for discussion.

"What? No, I can't. My parents aren't home so I have to go look after my siblings. They are likely to kill each other if I'm not home in the next thirty minutes," Alec said, trying to look for any reason not to go but somewhere in his mind, he was telling his mouth to shut up since he didn't mind hanging out with Magnus. "So, I have to get home," he continued when he didn't get a response from Magnus.

"No you don't, I didn't bring my motorcycle since my mum dropped me off so I guess we do have to take a bus," Magnus said, signalling to the bus stop ahead of them.

"Bu-but I have to get home, it's already late," Alec said.

"No it's not. Come on Alexander! Live a little," Magnus said, bring his arm up and shaking his hips to emphasis his point. Alec blushed and looked away, making Magnus chuckle at the other boy's shyness.

"Oh and before I forget, I found something," Magnus said as he opened his bag to get a book out. He opened to a certain page and said, "guess what I found!"

_No no no_, Alec thought, embarrassed that Magnus may have found the picture he'd done of him. Magnus opened and book to a certain page and Alec looked down guiltily, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Hey! Don't look like that, I think it's wonderful!" Magnus exclaimed, placing his free hand under Alec's chin to lift his head up. "No need to be embarrassed, I like it. And I love the fact that you did it," Magnus said, stepping closer to Alec, their faces only an inch apart now. The bus chose that exact moment to come, opening the doors for three giggling girls to get off. Two of the girls shared a knowing look after noticing how irritated Magnus looked that moment. Magnus swore under his breath and linked his hands with Alec's, pulling him into the bus. Magnus paid for their tickets and led Alec to the back of the bus.

"Ca-can I have my book?" Alec asked, pointing at the book that Magnus was still holding on to.

"Why of course, it is yours after all," Magnus said, handing Alec his book back.

"So, when did you draw that? I think Mrs Atkinson will be very proud of it," Magnus said, trying to hide his amusement over Alec's flushed cheeks.

"Last night, before I called you. Where are we going anyway?" Alec said, adding the question at the end to take attention away from him.

"Oh you wait and see," Magnus said, a smug expression marring his face. This was the bus that could take Alec home after all, but the blue eyed wonder chose to go with him.

"Oh and we need to arrange a date," Magnus said suddenly.

"We-we need to what?" Alec said, raising his head to face Magnus for the first time since they got on the bus.

"For the art project, I still need to finish that portrait of you," Magnus clarified, satisfied with the disappointed look on Alec's face. He now knew that Alec didn't want to arrange a date just to do art. "Oh yes that, I'm free tomorrow after school," Alec said.

"Great! Now come on or we will miss our stop," Magnus said, grabbing Alec's elbow and pulling the younger teen behind him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Alec asked after five minutes of walking from the bus stop.

"You'll see," Magnus said, not letting go of Alec's hands.

"Magnus, no. No, no!" Alec exclaimed once he saw the long queue of teenage girls and boys outside a dark looking building with a sign reading: Pandemonium.

"Oh come on Alexander, it will be fun!" Magnus said, turning around to face Alec since Alec wasn't following him anymore.

"No it won't! I'm not into clubs, I don't drink and I can't leave my siblings at home just to come to a club!" Alec listed, trying to think of more reasons why he shouldn't go into that godforsaken club. He wondered how Magnus even found it since the other teen was new around the area.

"Who says you have to drink, just come and have some fun. We can just dance if you want..." Magnus said, a pleading look starting to appear to his face.

"Nope! I don't dance either." Alec said, shaking his head from left to right, right to left. "I have two left feet," Alec continued.

"Well, those are the most beautiful two left feet I've ever seen," Magnus said, not giving up so easily. Alec looked into Magnus' pleading eyes and sighed with a look of defeat. Magnus beamed at his victory.

Magnus didn't even bother with joining the ever growing line, just bypassing them and with one look at him; the bouncer stepped to the side to grant them entry.

Alec was deafened by the sudden rush of music as he entered the dark lighted room. There were spotlights of different colours which contrasted the dark painted walls of the club. Even though it was just past eight on a Tuesday, the club was full of warm bodies. There were people of Magnus' age around and Alec could recognise a couple of people from school. He was brought from his thoughts by a thug on his hands. He looked up and realised Magnus was trying to pull him along to the bar. He shook his head in an attempt to tell Magnus that he didn't want a drink. Magnus stepped closer and leaned into Alec's ear to speak over the music.

"It's okay; you don't have to get anything. We will just stay for a couple of minutes, okay?" Magnus said, pulling Alec behind him when he was done speaking. Magnus sat on one of the high stools at the bar and Alec sat on the one next to him, his back facing the bar in order to look at the many people dancing to the loud techno music.

"What can I get for you, handsome?" Alec heard someone breathe down his neck. He turned around, his blue eyes meeting light brown ones of a barmaid with long flowing blond hair. Magnus chuckled at the horrified look Alec had when he looked down at the barmaid. She was leaning towards Alec on the wooden bar in an attempt to emphasise breasts, which were already nearly falling out of her tinny pink crop top.

"No-nothing, thank you," Alec managed to say, looking anywhere now but the annoyed barmaid who wasn't getting the attention she wanted from Alec.

"You sure cutie?" she said, confusion covering her face when she saw Magnus laughing.

"Hey Alexander, come on, let's dance," Magnus said as a new song that was no different from the old one started playing. Magnus took Alec's hands in his and pulled him out of his chair to the dancing crowd, stopping only when he found an empty spot.

Magnus placed his free hand on Alec's hips and Alec did the same. "Magnus, I can't dance," Alec stuttered, the proximity of Magnus and the many other dancers affecting his speech.

"It's okay, just follow my lead" Magnus said, stepping impossibly closer to Alec. Alec froze for a moment but soon started to copy Magnus' movement. He got used to moving in time with the music and Magnus and started to feel a little comfortable in Magnus' arms. He was surprised when Magnus let go if him to turn around, his back facing Alec. Magnus moved his hips in time with the music, grinding shamelessly against Alec and chucked at the gasp he gained from Alec.

That went on for two more songs and Alec was happy when it looked like there were no more songs. He groaned when another song start to play. He was glad when he noticed that it wasn't one of the techno songs that had been playing since he entered the club. Magnus turned back around to face Alec, his hands lacing around Alec's neck like it's always belonged there. Alec blushed at this and noticed that everyone around them was doing the same, all paring up and move in circles with the slow song.

"What's everyone doing?" Alec said, feeling stupid at his own question.

"Well, slow dancing of course." Magnus said with a chuckle. He realised that he'd been doing a lot of chuckling and smiling in the presence of his blue eyed beauty; something he had not been doing since what happened to his father. He sighed and placed his head on Alec's shoulder and smiled into it when Alec wrapped his hand around his waist to pull him closer. They danced like that for a while, holding on to each other; not once letting go.

Magnus lifted his head a little and whispered directly into Alec's ear. "Having fun?"

Alec smiled when he realised that he was indeed having fun and answered with a little nod. Magnus lifted his head a little more and was immediately lost in Alec's blue pearly eyes; Alec looked right back. They looked into each other's eyes and Magnus moved his hands from around Alec's neck to caress his red rosy cheeks instead. In that moment, he decided to do what he'd been yearning to do since the first moment he set eyes on Alec. He placed his lips firmly on Alec's, and loosened his grip on Alec's neck in case the other boy wanted to pull away. He smiled into the kiss when Alec didn't pull away but instead kissed back with fervour. They finally pulled apart a little, their faces, which were covered with identical smiles, still only inches apart.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Alexander." Magnus said, his voice a little husky. He pulled Alec closer so their lips were interlocked yet again. Magnus gripped Alec's bottom lips in between his teeth, nipping at it, making Alec gasp in surprise and Magnus took chose that moment to invade Alec's mouth with his tongue. Alec sighed into the kiss and they forgot where they were; the other dancing couples only a blur to them now. They only pulled apart when the need for oxygen overpowered their need for each other.

"You know you can call me Alec, right?" Alec asked shyly, his voice uneven and placed a soft kiss on Magnus' cheeks.

"I know, I just choose not to," Magnus said, neither of them knew who moved first this time but their lips were locked together again, each one savouring the others taste. Alec was surprised at himself for not pulling away the first time since he wasn't one to show PDA but this was an exception. When they pulled apart this time, no words were needed, Alec simply rested his head on Magnus shoulder and continued dancing, happiness overflowing his emotions and electricity went through him when Magnus placed a kiss on his head and held on to him tighter.

The feeling of bliss escaped Alec when he heard a feminine voice shout or rather shriek his name. He removed himself from Magnus when he realised said feminine shriek belonged to his sister. His brotherly instincts came to life when he saw what his sister was wearing: a small leather skirt that only reached mid thigh and a small top and her usual leather jacket with high heeled boots. He was even more annoyed when he saw Jace behind her as he wondered why he would allow their sister to go out in that.

"Omg Alec, what are you doing here?" Izzy asked, surprise evident in her tone.

"I should be asking you guys that! You left Max on his own?!" Alec asked when he realised that if they were all out, the youngest Lightwood was home alone.

"We thought you would be home soon so we left him," Jace said while looking in the crowd as if looking for someone.

"You guys are idiots! Why would you leave him even for even a second?" Alec snapped. He relaxed a little when he felt Magnus' hand resting on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "Oh erm...Magnus, these are my siblings, Izzy and Jace. Guys, this is Magnus," Alec introduced when he realised how rude it was to just be ignoring Magnus.

"Oh, so you are the famous Magnus dropping my brother off from school, huh? I saw you two getting quite comfortable, are you like a thing now?" Izzy asked, looking between Alec and Magnus, excitement marring her makeup clad face.

"Mind your own business Izz, I'm going home to look after Max. You guys better be home soon. Jace, don't leave her side for a second," Alec said as he took Magnus' hands and took him out of the club, leaving behind two very shocked siblings.

"Well that was interesting," Magnus said when they were finally out of the club. "They are idiots! They left a ten year old home alone to go clubbing!" Alec said, irritation still clear in his voice. "Hey, calm down. I'm sure he will be fine." Magnus said and placed a kiss on Alec's cheek, making the other boy blush furiously. Magnus was amused that after all that snogging in the club, Alec still blushed from a little peck.

"Erm...shouldn't you be getting home? It's getting late," Alec said shyly.

"Precisely why I should be walking you home," Magnus said and he carelessly interlocked his fingers with Alec's like it was the most natural thing and Alec did nothing to object.

* * *

><p>Magnus was amazed to see at the inside of Alec's house was much more impressive than the outside. He was following Alec in a corridor he guessed led to the living room. "Max, you home?" Alec shouted, poking his head into a room that was darkly lit. "Keep your voice down, he's sleeping." Alec said to Magnus.<p>

"You are the only one talking hun," Magnus whispered. The two teens walked into the room and Alec switched on the light. Magnus laughed a little when he caught sight of a little boy with curly black hair laying on one of the many couches. He had what looked like a manga book with the title "Death Note" and with glasses that were askew, nearly falling off the boy's face. He had on a black All Star converse with the laces undone. "What's so funny?" Alec asked his voice still low trying not to wake Max.

"He's like a smaller nerdier version of you," Magnus said with a smile.

"No he's not!" Alec exclaimed, though not totally truthful. "Okay, so maybe a little," Alec said, sitting by Max's leg to take off his shoes. He took off his younger brother's glasses and carried him, placing him carefully over his shoulder. "I'll take him to his room, be back in a sec," Alec said as he walked up some stairs.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Magnus said suggestively, making Alec blush and giggle.

"You comfortable there?" Alec asked when he came back, only to see Magnus laying on the couch Max was asleep in moments ago, his legs thrown over the couch with Max's manga in his hands.

"Yup! You brother reads interesting things," Magnus said, wiggling the book in his hand. "Yeah, he's got a lot of manga in his room. You can blame Clary for that," Alec said, lifting the older teen's legs to make space for himself to sit. Magnus placed his legs on Alec's thighs and offered a quiet "I need to feel comfy" at Alec's questioning look.

"If you found a book that kills anyone whose name is written in it, what would you do with it?" Magnus asked out of the blue.

"Erm...I don't know, probably burn it. A book like that shouldn't exist," Alec answered thoughtfully, wondering why Magnus was asking a question like that; he asked, "Why?"

Magnus handed him the manga and said, "That's what the book your brother is reading is about. Some dude called Light finds a book like that and chooses to kill criminals with it," Magnus said, recalling what he read from the weird looking book while Alec took his brother to his room.

"What? And Max is reading that?!" Alec asked, horrified that a ten year old is reading something so intense.

"Yeah, it's quite interesting but the book is too weird. It's full of pictures, but no colour!" Magnus exclaimed, outraged by the lack of colour in the book. Alec just hit his head with a book he'd been holding since he came from upstairs.

"Hey! My hair," Magnus shouted, using his hands as cover for his hair. "Do you know how long it takes to get it this perfect?" He asked and added, "What book is that anyway?" When he noticed that he was hit with a different book than the manga. "Oh I brought my sketch book. I thought I could do some sketches of you for my art project since you are here. If you don't mind..." Alec said, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"Well, of course I don't mind but I thought you were doing the project about your brother," Magnus said, not sure why he was questioning Alec using him as a subject.

"Well...I - I did that sketch of you a-and I thought I could use that for the project," Alec stuttered, looking down at his sketch book.

"Oh? Well go on ahead. Do you need me to pose?" Magnus asked.

"Nope, just relax and be yourself," Alec answered.

They two boys stayed in the living room for hours and neither of them noticed how late it was getting. They had been talking while Alec did many sketches of Magnus. Magnus was sat on the floor, his legs crossed over Indian style while Alec was sat on the couch, sketch book and pencils scattered around. He had two pencils tucked behind his ears, one in his mouth, one in his drawing hand and the rest on the couch with some even on the floor. Magnus had asked at one point why he needed so many pencils and he explained for thirty minutes how each and every single one was different; only stopping when Magnus kissed him senseless in order to shut him up, even though Magnus found that he didn't mind listening to a lecture about pencils so much, as long as he was hearing Alec's voice.

"How come you have to go to a hearing anyway? I thought the court already cleared you that it was self defence?" Alec asked when Magnus told him about his hearing on Saturday.

"I was, and then I wasn't. It's a long story really, I was cleared since there was no evidence that it was murder or manslaughter and the witnesses' made statements which matched up that it was self defence. So I didn't have to go to a formal court, I was just cleared but because of that, my grandparents got a lawyer and told the court that they have prove that I murdered my own father on my own will without being provoked so now, I have to have a formal hearing if I want to be completely cleared. My mum made us move here because she heard that there are some pretty good lawyers. I told her we don't have to go through all that trouble. I'm innocent so it shouldn't matter whether or not the lawyer is good, right?" Magnus asked his expression sour from the grim topic. He didn't like how easy it was for Alec to get his vulnerability side come out so easily. He doesn't show weakness much, but somehow, Alec got it out effortlessly.

"Yeah, it shouldn't matter," Alec said, not liking how sad Magnus looked.

"Anyway, it isn't so bad moving here after all, is it blue eyes?" Magnus said, getting up from the floor to sit next to Alec and gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lips.

As Magnus pulled back from the kiss his phone starting to ring, only then did he realise how late it was from his phone showing the time. He immediately picked up when the caller ID showed that it was his mum. "MAGNUS! ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Magnus heard his mother scream though the phone.

"Wow mum calm down. I'm okay, just out at a friend's house." Magnus said, not taking his eyes away from Alec.

"A friend's house?" Magnus' mum asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't realise it was so late. I'll come home now," Magnus said, giving Alec a sad smile since neither of them wanted Magnus to go home.

"Oh okay. Wait, tell me the address of this friend of yours I'll come get you, it's a little too late to be walking," Magnus' mum said.

"No no, I can take the bus. It's okay really," Magnus said.

"Just tell me the address Magnus!" She said, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, okay I'll text it to you," Magnus said and pressed the end button.

"My mum is coming to get me; I knew I should have taken my motorcycle to the meeting this morning!" Magnus said, checking the time on his phone again and started a text message to his mum only to realise he didn't actually know the address. "Erm Alec? What exactly is your address?" Magnus asked, giving his phone to Alec to type his address into the phone. "There, I sent it," Alec said, giving Magnus his phone back. It only took seconds for Magnus to get a reply saying: "I'll be there in 30 minutes."

Alec started to pack his pencils since Magnus was going. He'd taken all the pencils from the floor and couch but started frantically looking for the two pencils to fill the two empty spaces in his pencil set.

"What are you looking for?" Magnus asked after noticing Alec throwing things around.

"I can't find two of my pencils," Alec said, frustration clear in his voice. Magnus laughed and Alec turned around to glare at the older boy.

"What's so funny? Those two pencils are really important!" Alec said and Magnus stepped closer to him.

"And might these two pencils be the ones you are talking about?" Magnus asked, fluttering his eyes and then took out the two pencils placed behind Alec's ears.

Magnus chuckled at the sudden redness making an appearance on Alec's cheeks. "Oh I di-" whatever Alec was about to say was lost as Magnus placed his lips firmly on Alec's for a small kiss.

"Mum is coming in less than thirty minutes, we have to make the best of that time," Magnus said with a smirk. Alec was grabbed and pulled into a deep, passionate kiss that he responded to just as passionately. He subconsciously closed his eyes as Magnus ran his long fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck; Alec lost himself completely to the kiss since they was no dancing crowd to worry himself with. They manoeuvred themselves across the living room until the back of Alec's legs touched the couch and Alec sat on it with Magnus sitting on top of him, not once breaking the kiss.

Magnus had Alec's legs in between his thighs, hunching over Alec with his hand interlocked around Alec's neck to keep him in place and Alec had his hand placed on the small of Magnus' back. They were so engulfed with each other that they didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall until they heard someone shout Alec's name.

Alec pulled slightly away from the kiss and Magnus sighed, not liking the interpretation at all. "Jace, come see what we have here!" Izzy shouted with amusement, not taking her eyes off her brother. Magnus got off Alec and pulled Alec up with him.

"Erm, Magnus has to go home now," Alec said to Izzy and started making his way out of the living room, indicating Magnus to follow. They pushed past a confused looking Jace on their way out and quickly made their way to the gates. "Your mum is not here yet," Alec observed once they were outside.

"Nope. Are you free on Saturday?" Magnus asked, suddenly looking self-conscious.

"Erm...I have a football match in the morning, but I'm free after that," Alec said, adding the last part when he saw the disappointed look Magnus had. "Why?" Alec asked when Magnus didn't say anything.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my hearing, but it's fine if you can't," Magnus said, looking anything but fine.

"Oh I can come, if you want me to," Alec said, feeling honoured that Magnus invited him.

"Really?" Magnus asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, the match is in the morning and your hearing starts at one, right?" Alec said.

"Right," Magnus replied and took Magnus' hand in his just as a little grey car pulled over.

"Magnus, come on, it's late!" A woman said from the car. "Coming!" Magnus shouted towards the car and gave Alec a small kiss goodbye before whispering into his ears, "See you later blue eyes," and let go of his hand and got into the car. Alec waved goodbye to the retreating car, only leaving to go inside when the car was completely out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**~Sherry**


	9. Chapter 8: Money is everything

**Chapter Eight: Money is everything**

Magnus Bane was on cloud nine. He was so happy beyond belief because a day that began like a day in hell manifested into a dozen years in heaven. He wasn't expecting the day to go as soothingly as it did, with Alec reciprocating his feelings and actions, but he was glad his dreams were made into reality.

Hannah, Magnus' mum, took a glance at her son for what must have been the hundredth time since he got into the car, trying to figure out how her son was feeling. If the broad goofy smile was any indication, Magnus was ecstatic. She had driven to the address Magnus told her to come, expecting some kind of night club but it was a pleasant surprise to find that it was an address to a beautiful suburban home. It was a shock to find her son standing in a very close proximity to a boy who she guessed was the 'friend' Magnus had mentioned.

_At least he's making new friends and getting along okay_, she had thought. She was still recovering from the sight of the expression that both her son and the boy had painted on their faces.

Hannah Bane was very much aware of the lifestyle her son had chosen: partying whenever possible while going from a mixture of boyfriends and girlfriends. She had no problem with her son's sexual orientation though it always bothered her when Magnus brought a different person home every weekend, but the look in Magnus' eyes while looking at the raven headed boy told her that to Magnus, said raven haired boy was not just one of the people her son brought over, but someone very special.

Hannah giggled to herself when she saw that Magnus had yet to wipe that big smile from his face. Sure, it was nice to see her son happy, but it had been so long since that happened. "What's funny?" Magnus asked, confusion covering his face.

"Oh nothing," Hannah said, trying her best to hide her amusement. "So...a friend huh?" she continued when she felt Magnus' glare on her. "What's his name?" Hannah asked when Magnus didn't say anything.

"Alexander," Magnus said, his goofy expression returning. Hannah smiled when she heard the fondness in her son's voice while saying the name.

"Oh that's a nice name. He goes to the same school as you?" she asked as she slowed down the car in order to get into the parking space in front of their house.

They lived in a small two bedroom house, complete with a toilet downstairs and a bathroom/shower upstairs. Its wasn't that they couldn't afford a bigger home but Hannah knew that even though her son was innocent, there is still a possibility of him getting sent away, even if it was only for a few months. If that were to happen, she didn't want to be alone in a big house that would only increase the missing presence of Magnus. They intended to get a bigger house once the case was settled.

"Huh?" Magnus asked, staring at his phone distractedly as he got out of the now parked car.

"I asked if Alexander went to the same school as you," Hannah repeated. They both got to their door and Hannah opened it. "Yeah," Magnus said, smiling at something only he could see on his phone.

"What's that?" Hannah asked, looking the door behind them. "Alexander, he wanted to know if he got me in trouble and if I got home okay," Magnus said, taking off his shoes while typing on his phone. "So, I'm I in trouble?" He asked innocently.

"Uh... not really. Do you want anything to eat?" Hannah shouted from where she was in the kitchen several minutes later when Magnus got himself settled in the living room.

"No thanks," Magnus shouted back, still frantically typing on his phone. Hannah sighed and put some pasta into a plate for Magnus despite his answer, all the while wondering if this Alexander boy was good for her son after all.

She placed the plate of pasta on the small round wooden table in the centre of the living room and nudged Magnus so she could sit next to him on the sofa opposite the TV. "You better eat that," she said, pointing at the food on the table while turning on the TV. Magnus mumbled something incomprehensible, causing Hannah to sigh and surf through the channels for something to watch.

Thirty minutes later, Magnus sighed and placed his phone in his back pocket and picked up the pasta for close inspection. "It's cold!" he shouted when he took a bit and Hannah lightly whacked him in the head with the remote in her hand.

"I put that there who knows how long ago. If you ate it when I brought it, it wouldn't be cold now would it?" Hannah said, lowering her voice at the last bit when she remembered what time it was.

"Oh sorry," Magnus said, getting up to put the food in the microwave.

He returned to the living room with a nicely heated pasta and took his previous seat next to his mum in the couch. "So, you finally finished texting him?" Hannah asked, feeling no need to clarify who 'him' was.

"Nope, his parents are home so they are having some kind of family meeting," Magnus replied around a mouth full of pasta.

"Family meeting?" Hannah asked, wondering what kind of family Alexander had. "He has a very organised family, plus his parents are workaholics so they have them to plan what they are doing for the rest of the month," Magnus said, answering his mother's unvoiced question.

"Oh I see. Does he know about your hearing on Saturday?" Hannah asked, worry creeping into her voice. She wasn't sure how close Magnus was with Alexander and by the look of things, Magnus really cared about Alexander. She just didn't want to see him hurt. She hadn't voiced her concerns to anyone but she was deeply concerned about her son. She knew that Magnus was scared about the hearing even though he always seemed confident and happy. She supposed he was doing it to make her feel better about the whole thing. If Alexander didn't know about the hearing, it would be most likely he might not know about what Magnus had had to do and if he found out at a later date, Hannah worried that Alexander may hurt her son by leaving him.

All her worries were enveloped with relief and joy at Magnus' hopeful reply of "Yeah, he said he would come."

* * *

><p>Alec was beyond annoyed, he was furious. He had been running back and forth all morning in an attempt to get the ball past the overgrown teen that was the goalkeeper of his opponent team, at least once but to no avail.<p>

Normally the football match would have been over about twenty minutes ago but the opposing team got to the football field a whole ten minutes after the game was supposed to have started, so the game had to start later than Alec had expected, and this particular team was Alicante High's top rival, meaning they were almost as good as each other. Due to the fact that both teams were nearly outmatched, no one had scored when the time came for the game end thus, the referee gave extra time to see if there would be a winner after fifteen more minutes.

Alec was not happy about that decision; _if no one scored in nearly two hours you think someone will score in fifteen minutes?_ Alec had thought but as usual, kept said thought to himself. He was doing the best he could but one of the best players on his team got injured in the first thirty minutes of the game due to the other teams' violent nature so he was on a loose thread. The game would end if one of the teams scored and if no one scored after the extra fifteen minutes given, then it would be considered a draw.

_12:45, damn! _Alec thought as he checked his wrist watch. He knew that if he was get to Magnus' hearing on time like he promised, he would have to start making his way to the Institute soon, and to do that, someone had to score. With that, Alec came to a resolution: he was going to make the winning goal; even if he broke his legs to do it (he could always call a cab to take him to the hearing). He took a final survey of his surroundings and made a quick dash to a tall and muscular boy from the opposing team who was in current position of the ball. Before said tall boy knew what was happening, Alec swiped the ball from the other boy and headed for the goal post. There was a cry of protest from the tall boy but Alec made no note of it as he dodged and tricked anyone coming at him, whether it be a member of his own team or the opposing team Alec didn't care, he just knew he had to end this game once and for all. He was only a few metres away from the goal post when he made a one second deliberation as to where best to kick the godforsaken ball.

The goal keeper was right at the centre of the goal post and in that moment, no other player existed. It was just Alec, the ball, the keeper and the goal posts, everything else seemed to have faded into nothing but white space. Alec made his move, raising his leg as if readying himself to kick the ball under his foot to the left bottom corner of the goal post which caused the goal keeper to move in that direction with all his might but Alec changed direction in the last minute as his foot came into contact with the ball and kicked it directly above the now falling keepers head. In what seemed like many hours, the ball landed in the net, causing the referee to blow a very high pinched whistle, indicating the end of match, finally.

Alec jumped up in victory as all of his team mates jumped on top of him, making a pile of muddy, sweaty high school footballers on the football field. The large crowd of people sitting and some standing in the stands suddenly came to life, shouting in excitement and some jumping as if they were the ones who just scored.

Alec wrestled his way out of his teammates and fell into a run in the direction of the exit, making no note of the hateful glares directed at him from the losing team and appreciative yet confused looks from his friends from the stands and his teammates. They would have thought that the saviour of the match would want to celebrate with them.

Alec got out of the school gates before realising he had no money to either call a cab or take a bus since all his belongings were locked away safely in the changing rooms. He swore under his breath, took a look behind himself at the shelter with his belongings and decided it wasn't worth it to run back for his money so, he fell into another high speed race with himself towards the Institute.

* * *

><p>Alec had been running non-stop for a while when he realised that it had been a terrible mistake to run. He started to feel aches in his muscles and joints from lack of oxygen to respire, but still kept on running. Alec heard many voices shout his name in unison just before a black car stopped in front of him. It took him a few milliseconds but Alec recognised the car as Jordan's so he stopped and jumped into the open door to the back seats.<p>

He was greeted by an amused looking Izzy sitting at the back with Jace. "Honestly Alec, were you planning on running all the way?" Izzy asked.

"I-I well... yeah?" Alec said while trying to get his breath back causing Mia, who was sat at the front with Jordan, to laugh.

"The Institute, right?" Jordan said from the driver's seat.

"Uh huh," Alec said, not sure why his friend was helping him. He noticed that Jordan too was still in his football uniform as he hadn't changed.

"Honestly Alec! You do know it's like a thirty minutes walk, right?" Jace chipped in.

"Well I forgot my stuff in the changing room," Alec said, still in the process of gaining a regular heart beat.

"So you run?" Izzy shouted from where she sat.

"You want some water Alec?" Mia asked.

"Oh yeah, thank you Mia" Alec said, looking very appreciative.

While Alec drank the water Mia handed him, he wondered why his friends were there. Even though they knew about him and Magnus and seemed accepting, not all of them were happy about Magnus' past so he wasn't sure why any of them would want to be at the hearing. The girls (Izzy, Clary and Mia), were the first to accept Magnus but everyone else came around eventually, albeit reluctantly.

"What's up Alec?" Izzy asked her brother worriedly.

"What? I'm fine why?" Alec asked.

"Well, you have on that thinking face of yours. I don't like it" Izzy replied and after further deliberation, Alec decided to ask what was on his mind.

"Why are you guys here, helping me I mean? You don't really have to come" Alec said, unsure of himself.

"Magnus is our friend too you know!" Izzy shouted.

"Uh huh, plus he seems to make you happy. He won't be able to do much of that in prison now would he?" Jace said meaningfully and to redeem being so sentimental, he added in a sardonic tone "and court cases are just so much fun!" gaining a glare and a pouch from Izzy.

"We are nearly there. Alec, I can drop you off at the front and the rest of us can go park the car and join you in a bit yeah?" Jordan said, checking his rear view mirror in order to safety stop.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Alec said as he got out of the car and raced into the tall prison-like building.

Alec rushed into the building, passing a confused receptionist and reading the direction signs above his head in order to get into the right court case. He ran even faster when he saw the double mahogany doors at the end of the corridor he had been looking for. His heart came to a definite stop at the sight that greeted him once he opened the doors. The jury was in a heated conversation while the audience were broken into little groups around the courtroom, also in heated conversations.

The Judge however, looked as if she could murder anyone in her way. She was sat in the usual Judges seat tapping her perfectly manicured nails on her table and occasionally glancing at another set of doors opposite the ones Alec came in through. For a minute Alec thought he was in the wrong courtroom so he turned to leave, only to be stopped by the familiar voice shouting his name.

Alec didn't have to turn to know it was his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_, remembered the day Magnus had officially become exactly that and smiled, welcoming the warm feeling he had in his stomach every time he saw or thought of Magnus and that day.

_It was afternoon after school and he and Magnus had decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. It was the day after Alec had promised to attend the hearing and Alec had been wondering exactly what his relationship with Magnus was, since he was not one to simply play around. They were near Magnus' house when Magnus turned around suddenly and gave Alec a quick chaste kiss on his check._

_At that moment, Alec decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since that morning. _

_"M-Magnus?" Alec said once Magnus pulled back. _

_"Yeah?" Magnus had replied and took Alec's hand in his. Alec took a deep breath to muster all the courage he possibly could. _

_"Willyoubemyboyfriend?" Alec mumbled without a breath in between his words. _

_"Alec, what was that?" Magnus asked, not catching a word the younger boy had said._

_"I-I said, 'will you be my boyfriend?'" Alec repeated growing more insecure by the second. When he saw Magnus covering his mouth, trying to hold back a laugh, he felt embarrassed and as if he had just been pushed into an active volcano. The insecurities that had started to engulf him and shield him broke down with Magnus' next words. _

_"Alexander darling, I thought I already was." Magnus said, joining his lips with Alec's._

Alec was brought back to the present when he heard his name again, this time in a much closer distance. He turned around to face Magnus. "Am I late?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him into a hug. Magnus placed his head to Alec's shoulder and welcomed the warmth that Alec provided and reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Alec's waist.

"No, not at all. I'm just happy you made it," he said tiredly into Alec's neck.

"But it started a while ago, didn't it? How come every one is stood up? And where is your lawyer?" Alec asked rapidly, sensing that from Magnus' tone, something was definitely wrong. After a minute of silence Magnus pulled away from the hug and kissed Alec on the head.

"It's my lawyer, he's bailing on me" Magnus said, taking Alec's hand and leading him to the front of the courtroom.

"What?" Alec asked outraged. Since his father was a lawyer he knew at a lawyer can't simply bail on a client without good reason and in the moment, he wasn't seeing any good reason for the lawyer to bail.

"He's withdrawing from my case," Magnus replied.

"On what basis? I'm sure he can't withdraw just like that," Alec said, not liking how the case was going. If the Judge allowed the lawyer to drop the case then it would take longer for Magnus' innocence to be proven.

"Some crap about 'differing case strategies' that he made up," Magnus said, turning around to face Alec.

"Has he presented his case yet or is he about to?" Alec asked.

"No, he told my mum and I to come early and we did then he told us some crap about why it would be best he doesn't represent me," Magnus said, running his hand through his hair.

"Can't your contract keep him?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Nope, there's nothing I can do to keep him in the contract because one of the conditions that he would take me as a client is that I give him Client Consent so he could drop out whenever he felt like it," Magnus said carelessly. He was fed up and frankly didn't care what his lawyer did anymore.

Both boys were brought from deep thought when they heard the sound of wood hitting wood and realised that the Judge was trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone in the room took their respective places and looked at the front. Magnus lead Alec to the front row seat where his mum was already sitting.

"Hi Mrs Bane," Alec greeted as he took a seat beside Magnus, who was sat next to his mom.

"Oh hello Alexander dear, you made it," Magnus' mum, Hannah, said with a kind smile and diverted her look to the Judge who was now explaining the situation.

The Judge introduced Magnus' lawyer and he walked to the front of the courtroom.

"Mr Starkweather will now explain his basis of requesting a withdrawal from Mr Bane's case," the Judge said. She was a very skinny woman with a very long neck and looked fragile yet she had an aura of authority around her.

"Thank you Judge. First of all I will like to bring it to the jury's attention that the contract I had with Mr Bane was with Client Consent therefore I have permission to withdraw from the case when I wish," Mr Starkweather stated and both Magnus and Alec tuned him out.

Alec looked at the seat on the other row and saw an old woman and man who was sat next to a mid-aged looking man. The mid-aged man had dirty blond hair and green eyes which were accompanied by a smirk. The old man and woman had their fingers interlocked; while both had black hair, the woman had bark green eyes and the man had grey eyes.

"Those are my grandparents and their lawyer," Magnus whispered to Alec when he noticed where the younger boy was looking.

"I bet they have something to do with this," Magnus continued while Mr Starkweather bored the rest of the people in the courtroom. Half of the jury were yawning while the other half seemed to have found the floor of the courtroom very interested. The Judge however, listened intently to Mr Starkweather's words and occasionally wrote something down.

It felt like a century when it seemed like Mr Starkweather was coming to a conclusion. "So, our differing case strategy has become an obstacle that cannot be resolved," Mr Starkweather finished which was apparently a cue for the jury to look interested in what had just been said.

"You may sit, Mr Starkweather. Now the jury has five minutes to discuss whether or not you feel Attorney Starkweather has good reasons to withdraw from the case," the Judge said.

For Magnus and Alec, that was the longest five minutes they've ever sat through. Both boys knew that the jury was too lazy to actually do any deliberation therefore they would all let Mr Starkweather withdraw so they didn't have to come up with reasons why he can't withdraw. Magnus rested his hands on Alec's thigh and Alec interlocked his hand with it, giving Magnus' hand a reassuring squeeze just before the judge hit the table with her gavel.

"Those of you who feel that Mr Starkweather should be granted the request to withdraw, please stand," the judge said, looking that the general direction of the jury.

Alec looked at them and more than half of them were stood, all looking excited that they will be able to leave soon.

"You may sit," the Judge continued then with a final thought she stood and said, "Mr Starkweather, you are hereby allowed to withdraw the case. This means that you will repay Mrs Bane any fees she has already paid with twenty percent more deposit," she said, giving Mr Starkweather a disdainful look. "Mr Bane, you now have three days to find a new lawyer and if you do not have one by then, one will be appointed to you unless you choose to represent yourself. After those three days, you will be given an extra week to plan with your new attorney. In all, you have ten days until your next hearing. If you require more time you may contact the Institute on a later date. Meeting adjourned." She said with finality and left the room, causing many others to follow suit.

Magnus dreaded what was about to happen. He wanted to represent himself to make everything easier but he knew his mother will make a fuss again and they would have to find another 'top lawyer.' What hadn't crossed Magnus' mind was the fact that he was sat next to the son of the best lawyer in the States.

* * *

><p>Jordan, Mia, Jace and Izzy were sat at the back of the courtroom and had witnessed what that prat of a lawyer had said. They were all pretty annoyed that they would have to wait for a further ten days for Magnus' name to be cleared.<p>

Izzy noticed Alec and Magnus still sat at their seat so she told the rest of the group that she would be right back. She was half way down the aisle when she saw Mr Starkweather talking with Magnus' grandparents' lawyer while making their way out of the doors. They looked quite suspicious so Izzy followed them out of the courtroom, trying her best to blend in with the walls. The two men turned into a deserted corridor and Izzy followed on.

It was then that she heard what they were talking about. "You heard what the judge said, Valentine. I lose everything so you have to pay what I would have ordinarily got plus 30% more" Izzy heard Mr Starkweather say.

"Yes, I know what the deal was. You will be getting your money directly into your account tomorrow, just as agreed," came the other man's voice who Izzy supposed must be Valentine. She wondered what kind of name that was and concluded that it was probably a second name.

"Great doing business, Mr Valentine." Mr Starkweather said, shaking his hand with the other man's and turned to leave. Izzy quickly left her spying post and took a minute to digest what she just saw.

Magnus' grandparents' Lawyer bribed Mr Starkweather to drop Magnus' case. _Oh crap_, she thought as she made her way back to her friends to tell them her new knowledge because if there was one thing Isabelle Lightwood knew about law, it was that bribery was definitely illegal.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the most eventful chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. I went crazy with the line-breaks in this chapter, sorry about that. <strong>

**~Sherry**


	10. Chapter 9: Let me help

**Chapter Nine: Let me help**

Two days had passed since 'The Hearing That Went All Wrong'- or so Izzy called it. She had told the others about what she had overheard after the hearing but Magnus refused to do anything about it. He even made Izzy promise not to tell his mother to avoid Hannah trying to do anything about it. Alec had tried to persuade Magnus to tell someone about it or at least file a complaint but Magnus refused, not wanting to hear any of it. His problem was his and nobody else's; Alec didn't need to trouble himself with it.

Magnus had already given up while his mum kept trying to find a lawyer willing to take on the case. He only had one day before he would be assigned a lawyer from the government and he didn't care to go through the hassle of finding one on his own. Of course, Alec had told him that his dad could take on the case because Robert was on holiday and possibly wouldn't mind helping, with a little bit of convincing but again, Magnus refused the help. He insisted that he didn't want Alec to feel burdened in their relationship and felt that he would be taking advantage of Alec and his family if he was to accept the help.

Izzy, being the one never to give up, pestered Magnus about it in every waking moment she had with Magnus. "You can't be serious!" Izzy exclaimed from her seat across from Magnus in the school canteen. The whole group of friends were sat together in their usual seats in the canteen, all eating their lunch-with the exception of Izzy who was shouting at Magnus, her lunch abandoned.

"Izzy, just let it go okay? I know it's illegal but there is no proof. You didn't take either a video or audio so even if we created a case against them, they could easily create a false alibi because we have nothing on them," Alec said, looking at the defeated form of Magnus, who was sat next to him with his head on the table.

"You have my word!" Izzy shouted.

"Yeah we do but it would be a teenage girl's word against two highly ranked lawyers. Hate to break it to ya Iz but it would be a lost cause," Simon said while rubbing soothing circles on Izzy's back.

"Not if we have a lawyer on our side too!" Izzy replied with a hopeful look. They'd had this same conversation a million times since the case and it always ended the same, Magnus walking away and leaving behind a distraught Izzy.

As predicted, Magnus got up from his seat, finally having enough of his new friends arguing on his behalf and mumbled "fresh air" before leaving the crowded canteen, oblivious to the sympathetic looks he got from some people. Upon finding out that Magnus was now Alec's boyfriend, people had started warming up to him. They would talk to him in classes and tried to be friendly, most of these people trying to get into Alec's good books but some actually liked Magnus when they got to know him for him and not the eighteen year old who killed his own flesh and blood.

Magnus took out a cigarette once he was in the woods behind school, only to have to it seized out of his hand.

"Smoking isn't going to help," Alec said and threw away the cigarette.

"Hey! That was my last one!" Magnus said, trying to convey annoyance into his tone but failing miserably-he couldn't truly be annoyed at Alec, not when his boyfriend was only looking out for his health.

"Good, now you can't smoke," Alec said. They fell into a comfortable silence as they sat next to each other under one of the trees and Alec took Magnus' hands in his as a way of reassurance. "Everything will be fine," Alec said.

"No it won't, if one lawyer got bribed, who is to say another one won't too?" Magnus asked.

"You know what? Don't answer that. I've had enough of talking about the case. Come here," Magnus said softly and closed the space between them with a gentle kiss. Alec instinctively placed his hand on Magnus' face, caressing the older teen's cheeks. They stayed like that for a while, only pulling apart to get air into their lungs before launching at each other's lips once again.

Their tongues danced together in their mouths in a slight fight for dominance. With a sigh, Alec submitted and allowed his mouth to be ravaged by Magnus. He moved his hands from Magnus' face to the back of his neck, tangling his hands in the dark strands of Magnus' hair and pulling lightly, causing Magnus to moan into the kiss. They pulled apart once again and Magnus rested his head on the crook of Alec's neck with his hand on Alec's beating heart while they both tried to catch their breaths.

Magnus took that opportunity to place his mouth firmly on Alec's neck, alternating between sucking and biting the skin there, causing a light purple bruise to start forming. Alec moaned and Magnus smiled; content with the idea of marking Alec as his. "Mine," he whispered into Alec's neck.

"Yours," Alec replied, pulling Magnus back up to capture his lips in his once again.

* * *

><p>"So do you guys think you can get this project done by next lesson?" Clary asked Alec and Magnus in art - their last two lessons that day. They had until Friday to finish their project two week project on disguising.<p>

"Yeah, I think so. It's almost done anyway. I've just got to finish the 'disguised' piece of Magnus which is almost done" Alec replied looking at his work with satisfaction. "You?" He added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I'm almost done too. What about you Magnus?" Clary asked.

"Arrg! I can't seem to get anything right!" Magnus exclaimed in frustration. "This is entirely your fault Alec! Why do you have to be so damn perfect?" Magnus continued, vigorously rubbing out a mistake from his drawing of Alec.

"Uh-well I...sorry?" Alec stuttered, looking down at his work.

"Aww babe, no need to apologise for being fabulous. In fact, you should be happy!" Magnus said and softly grabbed Alec's chin in order to fit his head in the right angle to place a kiss on the corner of his lips, causing Alec to blush furiously and Clary to whisper a little "aww."

The rest of the lesson went by swiftly as the three friends joined in a long conversation with Magnus occasionally shouting in frustration about how he can never draw Alec.

They parted ways when the bell signalling the end of the lesson went off. Clary said her goodbye and went to meet Jace while Alec and Magnus left together. The two boys walked hand in hand to the student parking space to get Magnus' motorcycle. They came to an abrupt stop when they got in looking range of the motorcycle. Magnus dropped his messenger bag on the pavement and run to his motorcycle whispering "no" repetitively. Alec took Magnus' bag and run to him to get a closer look at the motorcycle.

It had the word "murderer" in red block writing in what looked like spray paint. Magnus dropped to his knees and wiped his hands over the word in an attempt to clean it but only succeeding in spreading the paint and getting red paint on his hands. "SHIT!" Magnus shouted and punched the ground only to realise his mistake when he felt a jolt of pain. He ran his hands through his hair and his whole body started trembling. He clenched his fists and jaw tightly to stop the shaking but that only seemed to have made it worse and a whimper escaped his lips.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay" Alec said as he dropped to the floor and took Magnus in a tight hug."We will find out who did this. It's okay," Alec continued with soothing noises to try and calm a trembling Magnus down. It took several minutes but Magnus seemed to have calmed down and hugged Alec back before they got up from the floor.

"Why would someone even do this? Fuck!" Magnus said with and unsteady tone.

"It's okay, we'll get them. The paint is still wet, we can get it off" Alec replied.

* * *

><p>"Alexander!" Magnus shouted, wet from the soapy water Alec had thrown on him. After calming down, Magnus had driven himself and Alec to his house when Alec offered to help clean up the mess on his motorcycle. Alec had taken some photos of it to show the principal the next day so they could find who did it.<p>

"No Magnus, you can't do that. I will have to go home in wet clothes! Plus we just finished with the motorcycle, you could get it wet!" Alec shouted, trying to get away from Magnus and his bucket of water.

"Should have thought about that before you poured some on me!" Magnus shouted just before putting his bucket full of water on Alec's head. Alec took the bucket from his head and both boys laughed at each other's water clad clothing. "Well, guess you will have to wear some of my stuff to get home," Magnus said, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh no no no!" Alec said while shaking his head to emphasise his point.

"Do you wanna go home wet?" Magnus asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Fine, but nothing flashy," Alec said and sighed in defeat, following Magnus into the house.

It took longer than Alec would have liked choosing something to wear. All of Magnus' clothes seemed to be either too tight for Alec's liking or too colourful. In the end he get a pair of plain black skinny jeans with a baby blue button down silk shirt that fitted him in all the right places. He walked out of the bathroom he was dressing in to be greeted with a topless Magnus in dark purple tight jeans. Magnus was not as built as Alec but he had toned abs and biceps and Alec couldn't take his eyes off.

"Like what you see?" Magnus asked and Alec realised that he'd been staring and his tell tale blush made an appearance. "It's alright sweetpea, you can stare all you want," Magnus said.

"Sweetpea?" Alec asked with distaste.

"Yeah, I'm trying it out. You don't like it?" Magnus asked and Alec shook his head. "What about pumpkin or cuddlebuns? Sugar muffin...or Alliebear?" Magnus listed.

"None of them, no pet names," Alec stated.

"Oh by the way, you look delectable in my clothes" Magnus said as he moved closer to Alec. When he was close enough, he placed his hand firmly on Alec's hips and pulled their bodies together before locking his lips with Alec's all too willing ones. Alec placed his hands in between them to explore Magnus' toned abs and came to a rest on Magnus' shoulders, holding him tighter. Their body heat intermingled, and the kiss deepened as Magnus pulled Alec's head back so he could invade the younger teen's mouth further, causing Alec to make a noise that neither one registered as they continued their heated kiss.

The ringing sound broke them apart and Alec realised said ringing was coming from his long forgotten bag on Magnus' bed. He rushed to it and picked it up not reading the caller ID.

"Oh my god Alec! I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier!" came a high pitched scream from the other side of the line.

"You can't believe we didn't think of what Izzy?" Alec asked, clearing his through when he noticed how husky he sounded.

"Dad Alec, dad!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Daddy is a lawyer, your super hot boyfriend needs a lawyer, Daddy has no case for a month and no business trips from mum. See where I'm going with this?"

"You think I hadn't thought of that?! Magnus doesn't want me to. He says he doesn't want my help," Alec said, looking at Magnus uncertainly.

"Uh-huh and who cares what he thinks?! You better go and get dad on this case or else! Besides, I'm sure dad won't mind. He's in his office today doing some paper work even though he's on flipping holiday! You'd be doing the man a favour getting him some work to do"

"Right, see you later Izzy," Alec said and put his phone away. "Magnus, I have to go." Alec said, unsure if he should tell Magnus what he was going to do.

"No you don't," Magnus said, grabbing Alec by the arms. "I know what you are up to, I don't want you doing this," Magnus said.

Alec sighed and pulled back, feeling determined to do this. Until now, Alec and been content doing whatever Magnus asked of him-to leave the case be but now he knew that if he didn't do anything, things could go bad. He couldn't just sit and watch things go bad for Magnus. "Magnus, why won't you let me help? I feel useless just being a bystander and watching everything go wrong," Alec said.

"You aren't useless Alexander, far from it in fact," Magnus said moved closer to Alec.

"I want to do something to help," Alec muffled.

"Just you being here is more help than you know," Magnus said and kissed Alec on the head.

"It isn't enough to get you out of gail," Alec said, single-mindedly. He wasn't going to give in; not this time.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? I don't want you to get involved with my issues and I certainly don't want to include your family in my problems. You standing by me is all I need from you because that makes me more happy than you know. Why can't you understand that?" Magnus said with pleading eyes.

"Maybe I'm just selfish," Alec stated.

"Huh?" Magnus said confused.

"For once, I have found someone who makes me happy, who makes me confident and who makes me like the person that I am. I don't have to pretend when I'm with you because you want me for me. If I don't help you and you lose the case, I will lose all that, wouldn't I? And I don't want that. I don't want to lose you," Alec said, tears building up in his eyes.

"You won't lose me, I'm here" Magnus said and hugged Alec, finally understanding why Alec wanted to help. He had thought that Alec saw him as a charity and felt obligated to help. He didn't know that it was because Alec wanted to be with him and wanted him to stay.

"So you'll let me help?" Alec asked in a feeble voice.

"Yes," Magnus said, softly and pulled Alec tighter. He didn't want Alec thinking he was using him in any way but he knew when Alec had made up his mind and that was that, he should just be grateful that he _is_ willing to help.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you spent two hours doing your hair and makeup. Wait... scratch that, I <em>can<em> believe you spent two hours doing your hair and makeup. I just can't believe I just sat there and _let_ you!" Alec exclaimed, taking Magnus' hand in his and running up a flight of stairs leading to his father's office.

"It takes time to look this amazing you know. We aren't all born with outstanding good looks such as yours," Magnus said between breaths.

"You don't need glitter in your hair to look amazing Magnus," Alec said and the colour on his cheeks increased at his own words.

"Why thank you Alie-bear," Magnus just as Alec came to an abrupt stop, causing Magnus to nearly bump into him.

"I told you, no pet names!" Alec said as he waited for Magnus to catch his breath. He guessed there were some advantages of being on the school football team.

"Ready?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Ready as I'll ever be blue eyes," Magnus said smirking as they made their way to the reception.

"Hi, can I go in to see Mr Lightwood please?" Alec asked the receptionist who was busy typing something on the computer.

"Do you have an appointment or is he expecting you?" she asked, not looking up to see who she was talking to.

"Erm... I don't think he's expecting me but I doubt he'll mind if I just go in," Alec said nervously.

"Is that so?" She replied before looking away from the computer. "Oh, Mr Lightwood I'm so sorry. Go right in, I'm sure he won't mind at all," she said upon noticing who it was.

"Don't you need to you least notify him that I'm coming in?" Alec asked, wondering if his dad was busy.

"No no, just go right in" the receptionist said.

"Okay, I think I should probably go in alone first," Alec said, facing Magnus.

"You don't really have to do this. I've told you that I don't really care," Magnus said, trying to dissuade Alec.

"Well I do so I'm going to at least try. If he says no, then I know I did something to help," Alec said and Magnus squeezed his shoulders in reassurance and kissed Alec on the head. Alec gave Magnus a feeble smile before turning away to go into his father's office.

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK. Robert heard the sound come from his door and he looked up from the mountain of papers on his desk, eyebrows furrowed and asked "who is it?" in an authorising manner.<p>

"Me?" came a small voice that he would recognise anywhere.

"Alec? Come in!" He responded before starting to pack away a few of the paperwork in order to give his son his full attention. The door creaked open and he heard slow footsteps make its way towards his desk.

"Sit down son. Is something the matter? Are your sister and brothers okay?" he asked, his brain immediately making up a thousand different scenarios as to why Alec came to see him. Alec never came to his work but here he was; Robert was worried.

"No, they're fine" Alec responded, staring a hole into Robert's table. "I-well you see...I wanted..." Alec muffled under his breath and Robert was confused. Alec was quite a blunt boy who just said things with the least words possible, well unless he was nervous. This was definitely a nervous Alec and he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Yes?" he encouraged.

"Well, you said you didn't have any clients for the next month or so" Alec started.

"Yes, that is correct" Robert stated.

"And well you know about Magnus' lawyer dropping his case," Alec continued.

"Yes, I've heard" Robert responded and at this point he was fairly sure where this was going. He'd heard about his son's new relationship and though he wasn't exactly fond of the things this Magnus was being accused of and charged with, he knew that since Alec had been with him, his son seems happier and more comfortable with himself that he ever had therefore the only conclusion Robert could think of was that Magnus was good for his son. He'd never actually met the kid but he has apparently come over to his home on a couple of occasions while his wife was at home. According to his wife, Magnus seemed like a nice enough kid and makes their son a better person so he was going to do anything in his power to help, but he wanted Alec to ask by himself.

"Well...you see, the problem is that he has until tomorrow to find a lawyer or he gets pinned with one or defends himself and his mum isn't able to find any lawyer willing to take on the job," Alec said in one breath.

"Is that so?" Robert said, sitting up straighter.

"Yes. And since you do not have a case going on, I would like to ask you a favour," Alec said, finally getting the confidence to look at his father now.

"And what might that favour be?" Robert asked.

"Would you please take the case and defend Magnus in court?" Alec asked carefully, anticipating his father's response.

"And why should I do that?" Robert asked without venom as Alec expected that it would have. "Well, I believe that he is a hundred percent innocent and doesn't deserve to go to prison for something out of his control," Alec said.

Robert gave Alec a warm smile and nod, indicating him to continue. "And he's kind and caring and sweet and he-he makes me happy. And please, you won't do it for him please consider doing it for me," Alec said, swallowing a lump in his throat. Robert's smile grew wider at the fondness his son speaks of Magnus.

There was a long pause before Robert said: "well, I think it's only fair that I meet my new client, don't you think Alexander?"

Alec looked up in surprise to meet his father eyes and received a nod of confirmation from his father. "I assume he's here with you?" Robert asked and Alec just jumped out of his seat, and left the office abruptly, only to return with a tall boy with-glitter?-in his hair. _Now I see why Isabelle spoke so highly of him_, Robert thought with a suppressed chuckle.

"Dad, this is Magnus Bane, my boyfriend. Magnus, this is my dad," Alec said, introducing two of the few important people in his life.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Lightwood," Magnus said and Alec was quite shocked at how formal Magnus was being.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, please take a seat." Robert said in an authoritative tone. Magnus obliged and Alec sat next to him in the empty seat and interlocked their hands together on Magnus' knee.

"So, it seems that I will be taking on your case. Do you have the details of your old lawyer? I will need any information he already has to create a defence," Robert said in a business-like tone that suggested that all pleasantries were to be left behind, at least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was originally called "it takes a strong man to accept help," but that was too long for so I couldn't use it. Review! <strong>

**~Sherry**


	11. Chapter 10: Dinner with the Lightwoods

**Chapter Ten: Dinner with the Lightwoods**

"You took public transport here?" Robert asked both Magnus and Alec as they made their way to the parking lot. They had finished discussing Magnus' case and were headed for Alec's house. Magnus had called his mum telling her the good news and she was ecstatic! She wanted to meet Robert as soon as possible and they had arranged to meet the next day.

"Yeah," Alec replied. After the decision to ask his father for help, Alec and Magnus had decided to take a bus since Magnus' mum wasn't at home to drive them and Magnus said that his motorcycle wasn't ready to face the outside world after such a "traumatic experience." Magnus didn't listen when Alec commented on the fact that the motorcycle wasn't a living thing and therefore didn't have any emotion or opinion about being vandalised. Alec was very pleased at how easily his father and boyfriend communicated and was glad they got along. He hadn't expected his dad to be so accepting, not straight away anyway.

"I'll drive us all then," Robert said cheerfully as he opened his car, a complete contrast to his behaviour while discussing the case.

The car ride was filled with little chattering between Magnus and Robert about how they were going to approach the case and the paperwork needed to confirm Robert as Magnus' new lawyer. "I have the right paperwork so you don't need to worry about that. I will fill it in and send it before tomorrow noon," Robert said, keeping his eye on the road. Occasionally, the conversation would turn from business to personal and Magnus found that he didn't mind at all.

"We are here," Robert said as he parked into his space in the garage of his home. "You two boys go in, I'll be there in a moment." Robert suggested and Magnus and Alec obliged.

"Sooo?" Izzy asked in a singing tone once Alec was settled in a couch with Magnus sat by his side, hands interlocked. She saw her father drive into the house with both Magnus and Alec so she guessed that everything went well and her dad had agreed to take Magnus' case but she still needed confirmation.

"Soo... what?" Alec replied in the same tone Izzy used.

"Magnus' case you idiot! Did dad agree to do it?" She asked, her eyes moving between Magnus and Alec.

"What do you think Iz?" Alec replied.

"Oh my god! I told you he'd do it!" Izzy exclaimed just before engulfing both boys into a group hug.

"Izzy, you are suffocating me" Alec mumbled. "Now Magnus is definitely going to win that case. It's going to be awesome! You know what, Magnus? I think we should go shopping to celebrate! How about now?" Izzy said, placing herself in between Magnus and Alec, ignoring Alec's complaints.

"Nobody is going anywhere! Dinner is ready in ten." Maryse shouted from the kitchen. "Oh Magnus dear, are you staying for dinner?" She asked, this time from the doorway of the living room. Magnus looked at Alec as if asking if he wanted him to stay and Alec gave a warm and eager smile. Magnus had already met Alec's mum but he had yet to stay for dinner in Alec's home.

"Yes, if it's not a bother." Magnus replied and Maryse gave him a warm smile that was so much like her son's.

"I'll go get Max and Jace for dinner. Behave while I'm gone boys," Izzy said with a knowing look and left her seat between the two boys.

"What did you say to your dad for him to take on my case? He hasn't even asked how much we are able to pay," Magnus asked once they had the room to themselves.

"I don't know," Alec answered truthfully because he wasn't sure what it was he said that convinced his dad. He was sure it would take him more convincing than it actually did.

"Oh and don't worry about payment. He's doing this as a favour for me really" Alec said and Magnus started to shake his head vigorously.

"I told you, I don't want to take advantage of our relationship and most importantly, I don't want you feeling like you are being taken advantage of. Plus, I'm not a charity," Magnus stated.

"I know and I don't feel taken advantage off. Besides, it was my idea and no one said you were a charity. I just want to do something to help so just...let me like you said you would, okay?" Alec said, his voice turning soft at the last word.

"Okay," Magnus said and pulled Alec on top of himself, landing horizontally on the couch with Alec straddling Magnus. Their heads moved in sync and met halfway in a passionate kiss which left both boys panting. Alec's body moved by its own will as he lead further down to place his lips on Magnus' neck and biting softly at the skin there, causing Magnus to whimper.

Both boys broke apart simultaneously as they heard someone clear their throat. "Dad," Alec said and sat bolt upright with Magnus in tow.

"Dinner is ready," said Max who had just entered the room from the kitchen, oblivious to the slight tension in the room.

"Right," Robert said and made his way to the kitchen, leaving a blushing Alec and a nervous Magnus at his wake.

Within five minutes, everyone was at the table ready to eat. To Magnus' surprise, he wasn't the only guest in the Lightwood home. Clary was present as well. She had been in Jace's room studying, or so they said.

Maryse and Robert sat at opposite ends of their big dining table, which had many different types of food at the centre and plates in front of everyone. Magnus was sat next to Alec while Jace and Clary sat next to each other on the opposite side of the two boys. Izzy sat at Alec's side and Max was opposite Izzy, close to his mother. Magnus didn't particularly like his seat since he was quite close to Robert. The man kept eyeing him after walking in on them kissing. It was as if it was only then that it had fully registered in Robert's brain that Alec was really in a relationship with Magnus.

The main course of the dinner went by swiftly for everyone has they were all lost in conversation either with the people sat close to them or as a whole table. Maryse got up to take everyone's plates and Magnus offered to help but Maryse insisted that she was fine. Alec helped clear the now empty bowls that were full of many foods only moments ago. Alec and his mother came back in with chocolate cake, declaring that everyone had to have dessert.

"So Max, how is the manga I got you last week?" Clary asked when the last conversation died down.

"Great! I love it" Max exclaimed.

"What is it about?" Robert asked, intrigued.

"Well it's called Number 6 and its really awesome!" Max exclaimed. "I finished it in like two days! It's about this new world where a disease breaks out and these two friends...well, I think they were friends, they kiss like twice but then they don't stay together in the end-it was so sad!" He paused for a moment, giving Izzy a dirty look for giggling in between a very important explanation. "Anyway, they try to figure out what's causing this decease and how to stop it. It's really awesome! There is a big explosion in the end!" Max explained, making vague gestures with his hands.

"Yeah, seems so." Robert replied.

"I would love to do my own manga when I'm older. It would be totally awesome," Max said with wide animated eyes, his mouth full of cake.

Maryse chuckled and said, "I think it would be awesome too!"

"So, dad I heard that you are taking Magnus as a client" Izzy asked out of the blue. "Yeah, I am" Robert answered.

"That's good! So, do you know why his last one dropped the case?" Izzy asked strategically, gaining a 'don't you dare' look from Magnus.'

"No actually, I don't. He could have easily won the case. There are enough witnesses and the law is behind Magnus, even a lawyer with no experience would have won such a case." Robert thought out laud.

"Not if they were getting more money from losing the case," Izzy supplied helpfully. Robert thought for a moment before realisation crossed his face.

"You think he got bribed to drop the case?" Robert asked.

"I don't think, I know" Izzy said confidently.

"Izzy you said you wouldn't say anything!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Nope, I said I wouldn't say anything to your mum," Izzy replied.

Robert thought for a moment more before getting up from his seat to leave the room but before doing so he said, "I wouldn't put it past Starkweather to accept a bribe and Valentine to offer one. I will go look into this and see what I can do."

After everyone had finished their deserts, they all made their way to the living room to watch TV, excluding Maryse who went upstairs to join Robert. There was a heated argument between Izzy and Magnus in the living room with Magnus shouting about Izzy breaking a promise and Izzy replying that she didn't promise not to tell her father. It all ended when Alec stepped in then told Izzy to just go upstairs. Clary had left somewhere between the argument with an excuse that her mum was here to pick her up.

Alec calmed Magnus down and told him that even if he doesn't want the bribery to be reported for him, it is best they still reported to prevent it happening to other people too. Magnus agreed.

Magnus sat down with Alec for a couple of hours watching a TV show that Alec was very engrossed in, even though he didn't see any appeal in it. Magnus just sat there; legs entangled with Alec's, and looked between Alec and the TV and decided it would be best to let Alec be alone with the TV for a little while.

"I need the bathroom," Magnus said after a while and only got a muffled "okay" from Alec.

He left the room and made his way towards up stairs. He was halfway down the hall when he heard a distinct voice say his name. He turned around to see Alec's father making his way towards him. "Mr Lightwood," Magnus replied casually.

"Please, call me Robert" Robert said as he came to a stop in front of Magnus. His posture was very intimidating, with his back and shoulders straight and hands in pocket.

"I know that you mean well Magnus but I want to make something very clear. Alexander is-he's a very trusting boy, in fact too trusting for my liking. He can be very...gullible at times." Robert said, looking Magnus straight in the eye. Even though Magnus was a few inches taller than Robert, he couldn't help feel slightly intimidated, even though the man's words were harmless. Magnus knew that Robert was trying to hint at something but he wasn't sure what so he asked.

"Is there a point to this, Robert?" Magnus asked innocently.

"If you hurt him, in anyway whether physically, emotionally, in whatever way... I promise you, I will make you pay," Robert said with venom that shook Magnus where he stood but at least he now understood what this was about. He'd had similar conversations with the whole of the Lightwood family, excluding Max.

Jace had promised to "hit him where it hurts" if Magnus was ever to do anything to make Alec unhappy. Maryse swore to "hit him ten times harder" if Magnus was ever to hurt her oldest son while Izzy told him that if he takes a wrong step around her brother, Magnus would wish he'd never been born.

Even though Magnus knew that those were the usual speech any family would give to anyone in a relationship with their family member, he was certain that the Lightwood family weren't giving the standard speech but actually meant what they said; Robert no different...Robert especially.

"Look, Jace and everyone else have made it very _very _clear that Alec is not to be messed with. And to be honest I don't ever plan to. I only have good intentions and nothing more. I would never intentionally hurt Alexander. He is the greatest person I've ever met and to hurt him would be no different to hurting myself. When I first came here everyone looked at me with judging eyes. They wouldn't even talk to me unless it was absolutely necessary but Alexander is-he's...you have an amazing son Mr Lightwood" Magnus finished when he realised he was rambling on.

"I know that. I just want to know that you don't plan to hurt my son, ever" Robert stated.

"I don't know how I can make it any clear that I will not hurt Alec in any way. I don't know what else you want me to say but if it's a declaration of love for your son you are expecting, you aren't going to get one because if there's anybody who needs to hear it, then it's Alexander himself." Magnus stated just before his phone went off. He took his phone out, aware of Robert watching his movement, and read the message-which was from his mum telling him to be outside in five minutes. "My mum, I've got to leave." Magnus said, waving his phone in mid air and turned to make his way down the stairs, leaving Robert behind to contemplate his words.

Robert watched as Magnus made his way down the stairs, shock placing him in his current spot as he contemplated what Magnus had just said, or implied. He turned around to go to his office a question brought itself to the forefront of his brain. _Did he just imply he loves my son?_

* * *

><p>"Alexander darling, I've got to leave. My mum is here to pick me up," Magnus said when he got into the leaving room.<p>

"What? So soon," Alec said with disappointment and walked towards Magnus.

"Its past eleven and I don't think you would have noticed if I left without telling you with the amount of concentration you are giving the show. I almost feel jealous of the TV," Magnus said and placed his arm around Alec's waist.

"I would have," Alec said as he leaned closer into Magnus.

"Well, this is where we part my dear Alexander" Magnus said dramatically as they reached the door. Alec chuckled at Magnus' drama, as Magnus opening the unlocked door, pretending to be offended by Alec's amusement.

As Magnus stepped through the door, he turned and looked at Alec, who was watching him bemusedly. Alec reached forward and took hold of the front of Magnus' shirt and dragged the older teen towards him. Magnus stumbled against him, and Alec kissed him, hard and fast and messy, but Magnus savoured each second of the kiss and kissed back just as passionately and with everything he had.

Alec pulled Magnus against him, his own hand between them, and felt Magnus' heart stutter in his chest. Alec smiled in the kiss, glad that the kiss was having as much effect on Magnus as it was having on him. Alec slid his hands down to rest on Magnus' waist as they kissed each other.

Magnus' phone buzzed in his pocket but the both ignored it as Alec slid his hands, which were already on Magnus' waist, under Magnus' shirt. Magnus gasped in the kiss with surprise, but relaxed, and deepened the kiss. They reluctantly pulled apart from the kiss for a breath of fresh air but their hands still on each other's waist.

Magnus' phone buzzed once again and he took it out of his pocket to read a message from his mum saying she was outside. "I've got to go now," Magnus said. "Okay," Alec whispered but instead of moving away, he stepped closer to Magnus and took his lips in his mouth, sucking it until Magnus opened his mouth to allow entrance. Magnus placed one of his hands behind Alec's head, playing with his hair while the other hand slid down Alec's waist, finding the belt loops on Alec's jeans and using them to pull him closer.

His mouth left Alec's and Alec felt the hot pressure of his lips on his throat, where the skin was so sensitive that it seemed directly connected to the bones in his legs, which were about to give out. Just before he slid to the floor, Magnus' phone buzzed yet again, causing Magnus to let him go.

"It's my mum again, I think I really need to go" Magnus said as he held Alec tighter.

"Mumhm," Alec muffled and looked up to meet Magnus' eyes which were staring at him as if trying to memorise all the features of Alec's face. Alec smiled a magnificent smile that lit up his face and made his blue eyes piercing. Magnus gave him a quick chaste kiss on the corner of his lips, afraid he might not let go of Alec if he was to initiate another open-mouth kiss.

"Call me when you get home, so I know you are safe?" Alec asked nervously.

"Of course," Magnus said with a small smile and with much effort and reluctance, pulled himself from Alec and made his way towards the gate, with only one thought flooding his mind.

_I have truly fallen._

* * *

><p><strong>Indeed you have, Magnus. Indeed you have. Review guys!<strong>

**~Sherry **


	12. Chapter 11: New bitch in town

**Chapter Eleven: New bitch in town**

The vibration of her red phone brought her back to reality, making her sit bolt upright. She'd been waiting for this call for twenty-four hours. An email had been sent to her, offering a deal-a deal that would make her more money that any tool she could find on the streets of Brooklyn. So being the money crazed person that she was, she accepted said deal. She had replied to the email immediately, adding her phone number (as the email requested) and now here she was, staring down her phone, contemplating the consequences of the choice she was about to make.

_Oh what the heck! You never know 'till you try. Besides, I need me some fun! _She thought.

She picked up the phone and slowly slid the green button across her screen. She got up from where she was sat on the couch and strolled across her apartment towards her bedroom. Confidently, she placed her phone to her ear.

"Why hello there, been waiting for your call," she said flirtatiously and she made her way in front of her dressing mirror. She tuck a lock of blond hair behind her eyes and smiled at her dazzling reflection.

"I am to believe that you accept my offer?" Came a malicious voice on the other line.

"Well why ever would I have sent you my phone number, peaches?" She said. "So, you wanna meet up?" She said invitingly.

"I will meet you at the Hotel Dumort in precisely two days from now at 13:00 so we can discuss the terms of this deal, is that a time you can make?" Came a hostile voice.

"Yes of course, but you are paying for room service!" She said playfully with a slight giggle.

"Please be serious about this!"

"Of course, whatever you want. I take my job very very seriously" She said amorously and the other line when dead. _Well, that went well_. She thought as she sat back on her chair and relaxed.

"I'm coming for you Maggie," she whispered with a smirk as she turned on her flat screen TV to watch _America's next to model._

* * *

><p>She was sat at a chair facing her living room window. She stared mindlessly at the deserted streets beyond her front garden. The area was not the best place to have moved into but <em>they would move soon, when Magnus was freed<em>. She told herself.

Walking down those streets was always like a jog through a landfill. Empty bottles, wrappers and broken glasses filled the streets that children are expected to walk on, but Hannah Bane had worse things to be thinking about. She was thinking, contemplating what she must do to make sure her innocent child was free from the law.

She knew Robert and Magnus had gone over their case countless times and were ready for this. In fact, they were more than ready but Hannah couldn't shake off the feeling that something would go horribly wrong. She knew that she would have to go to the stands and she would be asked questions not only by Robert but by the opposing lawyer as well. She knew that whatever she was to say in that court would make every bit of a difference to the outcome of the hearing. She knew that there will be questions that she could answer without hesitation, questions that everybody knew the answer to but will be asked regardless.

Unfortunately, Hannah Bane also knew that there will be questions that only she knew the answers to, questions that would change people's view of her if the answers were revealed, questions that Magnus would be devastated, or perhaps not, to hear the answers to. Everyone had their secrets. Secrets of the past and clouded the future, that made the road ahead seem endless. But only the truth to those guarded secrets would forever free her son, so in that moment, she decided that the truth is what she would give, if they were asked of her.

"I have to help my baby," Hannah whispered to the empty patient room and closed her eyes just as she was engulfed by the sleep she had been depriving herself of.

* * *

><p>The wave of silence that fought its way through the waiting room of the Institute was deafening. It was the day of the hearing and even though both the Lightwood family and the Banes had faith that Robert Lightwood will win the case; it didn't stop the torturous anticipation.<p>

_Ten more minutes_; that's the thought that flooded their minds as they waited for the judge and jury to declare the hearing was to begin. They were just beyond the double doors that could be found at the end of the narrow corridor linking the courtroom to the waiting room.

There were two waiting rooms and the other was occupied by Magnus' grandparents, their lawyer, and their so called witness that Alec had no doubt was bribed to say whatever lies that would no doubt be leaving her defying mouth. Alec hadn't seen this witness; only knew that she was female and a former "friend" of Magnus'. He couldn't understand why a friend would be on the opposing side but Magnus became uneasy when it was mentioned so Alec let it go. He knew that most of Magnus' friends abandoned him and didn't want to upset him by making him talk about it.

This waiting room however, had the Lightwoods, Magnus, and Hannah as its occupants. Also present was an old lady, no younger that sixty-six. As far as Alec knew, she was Magnus' old neighbour who had heard what went off on the day of Mr Bane's death. She had lived there long enough to know that the man was "better off dead" as she had so clearly told Alec earlier that day. Her name was Madame Dorothea and she was sat with Robert and Mayres, discussing a few things. They were sat together at one corner of the waiting room while Izzy, Jace and Hannah sat at the opposite corner.

Alec on the other hand, was walking back and forth in the waiting room, too agitated to sit down. The raven haired boy was tired, he had been training all day yesterday at football and had a terrible temperature that he chose to keep to himself. He didn't want people fussing over him when there were far more important things going on. His usually pale skin was now similar to a sheet of paper with a slight flush. He felt light headed and faint with the slightest movement, yet he didn't allow himself the rest that his body so desperately needed. The fact that Magnus seemed to be avoiding him didn't help matters.

After Magnus had left his house on Monday, he hadn't properly spoken to his boyfriend. They were either in school or Magnus was at a meeting with Robert, preparing for the hearing that was in a few minutes. After the meetings, Magnus claimed he needed to get home and rest. Alec understood, but understanding didn't mean Alec was immune to hurt. He knew Magnus was busy but he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right…that he was purposefully being avoided. Only a few minutes ago Magnus had claimed he needed space and air when Alec had tried to comfort him and let him know he was there for him, no matter what.

"Alec honey, you are making me dizzy with all this prancing. Please sit down," Alec heard his mother say to him but he was too deep in thought to do something about what had been said.

"Alec," a much closer voice called, making Alec slightly jump since he hadn't seen Izzy make her way towards him.

"Izzy you scared me!" Alec said with his hands over his heart in an attempt to slow his heart rate.

"Sorry," Izzy said, a guilty look marring her face. "Look, you should really calm down. Everything will be fine. And Magnus isn't even as worried as you are and it's his arse on the line."

"Yeah, I know but it's not just that." Alec said, looking at Izzy through his dark curled lashes, contemplating whether or not to tell his sister what was going on.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Izzy said, stepping closer to her brother.

"He won't even talk to me Iz." Alec said, his face broken, showing nothing but hurt and confusion. "I don't know what I did wrong but he- he won't even stay in the same room with me for ten minutes unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Come here," Izzy said, pulling Alec into a tight hug. "Go talk to him before the hearing starts," she said close to Alec's ear then tiered herself away from her brother before saying "if he won't talk, make him listen" and gave Alec a kiss on the right cheek. Alec gave her a feeble smile and moved towards the back entrance where he saw Magnus leave through.

Magnus was leading against the metal bars outside with a cigarette in his hand when Alec found him. Alec walked towards him and took the cigarette out of Magnus' hand. Alec could feel Magnus watching as Alec dropped the cigarette onto the floor and stepped on it to put it off. Alec looked up at Magnus and he was lost in his eyes. Alec saw sadness and a hint of something else in Magnus' usually confident eyes; it was gone as fast as it came and Magnus turned away from Alec.

"You should go inside," Magnus said softly, not daring to look at his blue eyed beauty in the eyes. He was meant to be the strong one, not the broken one. He wouldn't let Alec see a weak side to him, he couldn't. After his revelation on Monday, Magnus couldn't allow himself to be near Alec.  
>He knew he had no right loving such a righteous being.<p>

Alec was perfect in every sense of the word and well… Magnus was not. He was the one with an endless trail of one-night stands, he was the one with the history of binge drinking, he was the one with a dysfunctional family and he was the one that killed his own father... his own blood.

Alec was perfect and he was not.

Alec was the one with the perfect grades, Alec was the one that would never touch alcohol, Alec was the guardian of his siblings and Alec was the one with the perfect loving family.

He had no right loving such a righteous being, because no righteous being would ever love him.

He knew this would only end in heartbreak… just like before. He gave his heart away and it was shredded in a million pieces that were thrown back on his face. Back then, it wasn't even love but it still hurt. What would happen now that it_ is_ love? Love that he never imagined he could feel, love that he thought wasn't even possible.

He'd known his blue eyed angel for only a few weeks, and already Alec had taken his heart.

"Magnus?" Magnus heard his name being called distantly. "Please talk to me," the hurt in the voice brought Magnus straight out of his inner monologue to find Alec once again in front of him. Magnus winced at the broken expression he found in Alec's beautiful face. "Did I do something wrong?" Alec questioned.

"No Alexander, you did nothing wrong." Magnus whispered into Alec's ears and pulled his boyfriend into him for a hug. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other and enjoying each other's presence.

"You've been avoiding me," Alec stated and straight away, Magnus decides to go with denial.

"What? No I'm not," Magnus tried his best at sounding shocked. At this, Alec pulled completely away from Magnus, leaving both boys looking impossibly hurt.

"Don't lie to me."

"Alexander babe, come on. Don't be like that," Magnus said and tried to take Alec's hand in his but he just pulled away and turned away from Magnus.

Magnus always knew it would end in heartbreak; Alec was just too good to be true-too good for him.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered, doing nothing to mask his hurt. "Please…" Magnus trailed off, unsure of what he had wanted to say in the first place.

"Please what?" Alec turned around, anger dancing across his innocent face. "You won't even talk to me properly, not since Monday and I feel like I did something wrong. You've been avoiding me every opportunity possible. Just... please tell me what I did because I don't know what to do." Alec said, his voice turning soft at his last words.

"You did nothing wrong. It's just that I-" Magnus cut himself off.

"You what?" Alec asked, stepping closer to Magnus.

"Alexander..." Magnus started, stepping closer to Alec. _It's now or never,_ he thought_. I better let him reject me now rather than later_. He looked into Alec's eyes and it was like he'd fallen in love him all over again. "Before I meant you, I never knew the feeling of looking at someone and smiling for absolutely no reason. And it's true; no matter how incredibly fucking cheesy it may sound. And I like the person I am when I'm with you because I can never be anyone else other than myself around you."

"Then why are you avoiding me? Is it such a bad thing?" A shocked and hurt Alec asked. Magnus sigh and took Alec's hand in his.

"No, not at all. It's funny how big of an impact you have on me." Magnus said around a smile. "It's like when I see you, you don't even have to speak...all you have to do is smile, and it makes my day, and that scares the hell out of me. I've never felt this way about anyone and the last time I even felt a little fraction of what I feel for you now, I got burnt. It hurt like hell and I promised myself I would never give my heart to anyone else. Then I met you, and it was like what I felt before was nothing." Magnus said, placing his hands on Alec's shoulder.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way about me. You are you, all perfect in every way and well- I'm me." Magnus said gesturing to himself. Alec looked at Magnus in confusion. How could Magnus ever think he didn't feel the same way? "You don't have to say anything Alexander, I just thought you should kno-" Magnus was cut off by Alec's mouth on his. He was shocked for a moment but wrapped his hand around Alec and kissed back when the shock subsided. It was a simple closed mouth kiss, but it told each other everything that the other was feeling.

"I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood, more than a back-alley hooker loves crack." Magnus stated in a matter-of-fact tone when they let go of each other. Alec smiled in contentment, happy that Magnus was talking to him normally again.

"And I love you Mags, how could you even think otherwise?" Alec said, making Magnus smile at the use of his nickname Alec has taken the liking to.

"Because you are perfect and I didn't think you'd appreciate a boyfriend behind bars," Magnus said truthfully.

"You aren't going to jail Magnus, and if the judge is stupid enough to sentence you, I would come visit you every day until you get out. I would wait for you," Alec said shyly, not being one for endearments.

"But would you really?" Magnus asked skeptically.

"You have my heart, always and forever." Alec answered and they were moving towards each other. Their lips collided and fell in a fierce kiss. Magnus placed one hand behind Alec's head to keep him in place while Alec had his hands locked around Magnus' waist. They pulled apart and the need for air became too great and they placed their foreheads together, both content in just being together.

They were lost to the real world so they were both startled when they heard a combination of high heels hitting pavement and slow clapping. They both turned towards the source of the sound which came from the back entrance of the Institute. Walking towards them was a tall girl with long silver blond hair, falling down her back in bouncy curls. Her eyes were cold and a menace smirk married her otherwise pretty face. She wore tight leather trousers with an equally tight black tank top and red heels that did not look comfortable. She had red lipstick that enhanced her beauty.

"Camille." Magnus stated with venom that Alec had never heard Magnus use before. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Oh you haven't heard Maggie-Bean? I'm the witness for your grandparents." Camille said innocently. "So, it's true then? You've gotten yourself a new boy toy. I must admit, he is very cute." Camille said, running her hands down Alec's arm when she was close enough.

"Stay away from him," Magnus said calmly but there was a threat in there. He linked his hands with a very confused Alec's and put himself in front of Alec, as if protecting him. Camille giggled at this and stepped closer.

"Never saw you as the jealous type Maggie. Hmm…he does look an awfully lot like Will, don't you think, Magnus?" Camille said with a smirk.

"Who are you and who's Will?" Alec asked, confused.

"Will is an old friend of Magnus' and so I'm I… but, I'd like to think we were a little bit more than friends, wouldn't you say Maggie?" Camille said and stepped closer to Magnus, running her index finger up and down Magnus' shirt, while biting her lower lip.

"Get your filthy hands of me you witch," Magnus said and smacked Camille's hand away from him like she carried an infection.

"Oh now now Magnus, be nice. Is that how you greet an old friend? I thought you would be happy to see me," Camille said with mock hurt.

"You are no friend of mine you slut! Why the heck are you here anyway? You can't act as a witness, you weren't even there!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Oh no I wasn't. But I am the ex-girlfriend who knew just what you were capable of." Camille said with a devious smile.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Magnus asked.

"Oh don't act dumb. The way you'd hurt me if I talk to anyone but you, if I so much as looked at anyone but you. I'm here to testify to all of it. About how violent you were in our relationship. How you would hurt me, especially when you were drunk. But I was just a teenage girl in love so I didn't tell anyone. You said you would leave me if I said anything," Camille stated, her face full of hurt, sadness and grief, a complete contrast to the cool girl that was stood there only moments before. "I loved you."

"That's bullshit! You and I know that never happened!" Magnus spat and moved towards Camille in outrage. He let go of Alec's hand and cornered Camille to the wall. "You have ruined my life enough as it is Camille! I do not want you getting involved with my life again! I swear to you if you go on that stand with all these lies it won't end well for you!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Oh Maggie I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me," Camille said with so much innocence so much hurt, her eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights, like a child asking for a pet puppy or like a lost puppy. Then she laughed, menace dripping from her laughter.

"Blame yourself for this. Since you left, I lost my own personal bank aka you." She said pointing at Magnus. "So now, I have to get the money somehow and Mr Valentine does pay so graciously," she said and stepped away from Magnus. She made a show of checking the time of her thin golden watch and said "game starts in two minutes Maggie dearest, don't wanna be late. Do we now?"

"Oh and nice meeting you boy toy, see you in the court" Camille said with a wink aimed at Alec, blew a kiss towards Magnus and went through the door, leaving behind a confused Alec and a very very irritated Magnus.

* * *

><p><strong>Put your hand up if you want Camille dead! *Puts hand up* I hope you like the little drama in here because the next chapters are going to be much more dramatic.<strong>

**~Sherry**


	13. Chapter 12: The law is law

**Chapter Twelve: The law is law**

"This is case number 15C08-1903-C.L.A-00190, in the matter of Magnus Bane. Present in the courtroom are the defendant and plaintiff with their attorneys, two witnesses, the deputy prosecutor and the jury," the Judge read off the paper in her hand, her voice bouncing off the dense walls of the courtroom. She looked at the three rows of seats occupied by the jury and directed her next words to them. "Jury, please consider what you are about to hear carefully. A false outcome would either result in an innocent man being sentenced to jail for most or all his life, or it could also result in a murderer being let free upon innocent civilians," she continued sternly.

At this, Alec puffed as if that was the most outrageous thing to note. To him, Magnus was no murderer and definitely no serial killer. He squeezed Magnus' hand, which was linked with his, to let him know everything would be okay. Magnus gave him a weak attempt of a smile in return, but it was a smile nonetheless. The two boys were sat impossibly close to one another: thighs touching, shoulders overlapping and hands linked like iron chains.

There was a trace of tension between them though, after the whole Camille ordeal. Of course, Alec had many questions for Magnus about Camille and the things she'd said but he knew this wasn't the time or place, so he kept his insecurities to himself, for now. Alec had never really given much thought to Magnus' life before they'd met. They had talked about it a few times, but only about his family life and how his father was before that day. They had never discussed Magnus' friends or how they were around him because it was a subject that Magnus liked to brush off and pretend never happened.

After Camille had left, Magnus and Alec had quickly gone to tell Robert that yet again, Valentine was playing dirty and to both boys' surprise, Robert didn't seem fazed by the news. It was almost as if he was prepared for it and expected nothing less. He'd simply shrugged and told them to "calm down and everything will go as planned."

Now though, there was absolutely nothing calm about the whole situation. Everyone was present and the hearing was in process. The first rows on the right of the aisle were taken by Magnus, Alec, Robert, Hannah and Madame Dorothea while Magnus' grandparents, Valentine and Camille sat at the first row on the left of the aisle with the jury occupying the next few rows behind them. Everyone else (Izzy, Jace, Simon and the rest of the people supporting Magnus) were sat in the audience; even Maryse was present with Max by her side. There were a few people from Magnus' old school and Magnus was certain they were not there for moral support, not for Magnus at least.

Magnus started making soothing circular motions with his thumb on the back of Alec's hand to calm them both. Alec looked at Magnus, letting him know that it was appreciated. They both turned to look at the Judge just as she directed her next words at Robert.

"Mr Lightwood, your client is being charged with First-degree Murder in the jurisdiction. How do you plead?" she said, authority radiating from her words. She had a mountain of papers staring at her from her Judges' table and she looked through them as if they held the secrets of the world.

"We plead not guilty your honour. We plead with the basic principles of defence of another and self-defence law set out in Palmer v R, 1971, AC 814; approved in R v McInnes, 55 Cr App R 551." Robert said confidently and without hesitation. Immediately after, the jury started to note things down into the paperwork in front of them.

The Judge of course, expected Robert's response and swiftly directed her attention to Valentine, telling him to step forward to present his case. Valentine stood up, his head high and a menacing smirk present on his lips. His black eyes were cold, devoid of human emotion and he stepped in front of the courtroom, his face towards the jury and audience while his back faced the judge. He was not here to joke.

"My clients, Mr and Mrs Bane charge their grandson of the murder of Marcus Bane, who is their son." Valentine started off, his was posture straight and livid like the dead while staring at Magnus accusingly. "Now, I would like to have Magnus Bane himself on the stands to be questioned," he continued.

Magnus looked at Robert in panic. He hadn't expected Valentine to call him to the stands this early in the hearing. He gave Alec's hand a final squeeze, taking as much strength from Alec's presence as he can , and got up to make his way to the stands to be questioned, making sure his confident stride was strong. He didn't want to seem scared and weak; that would only fuel Valentine's confidence.

An oath was made by Magnus when he got to the stand, swearing to tell the truth and only the truth; something which was required from anyone being questioned. He took in a deep breath and braced himself for the questions he was about to ask, which would undoubtedly bring up bad memories.

"Now Mr Bane, please tell us in your own words what happened on the day of your father's death," Valentine said with a smirk and Magnus knew he was fishing for specific details of that day. Magnus signed and told the court as much as he could remember from that day, occasionally looking at Alec for comfort and Robert for confirmation. After he was done, Valentine started questioning him on certain things that happened: everything from waking up that morning, looking forward to the upcoming party to finding his father trying to kill his mother.

"You mentioned that you had consumed alcohol at this party before getting home, am I correct Mr Bane?" Valentine asked.

"Yes." Magnus replied his voice feeble, making Valentine smile wickedly.

"Well then how can you plead self-defence and defence of another when you could have possibly been too intoxicated to make rational decisions? Your honour-" Valentine said, now facing the judge. "-Mr Bane can only plead the act of self defence if one: there was any need for any force and two: the force used being reasonable in the given circumstance." He listed off his fingers. "The force Mr Bane used resulted in death while drunk therefore how can he claim that the brutality of the force he used was necessary?" he said confidently, resulting in silence because Magnus didn't know how to reply to that even though he was one hundred percent certain he had made the only choice that night. The jury went back over their paperwork, scribbling something furiously making Magnus even more anxious.

Robert stood up from his seat calmly and looked at the Judge politely. "Objection my lord, but Magnus came home that night with his motorcycle. A motorcycle that he drove himself without any accidents so, if he was sober enough to safely drive home then clearly his reaction to the circumstances presented to him when he went home cannot be questioned," Robert stated sternly and took his seat once again.

The jury looked at the Judge as she considered what Robert had said before saying: "objection sustained," causing he most of jury to nod in approval, noting it down. Valentine hissed under his breath while Robert gave Magnus a reassuring simile.

Magnus was getting more confident and his nerves were reducing, then Valentine spoke. "Yes but the legal drinking age without parental consent is eighteen my lord, Mr Bane here is seventeen therefore he shouldn't even be drinking out of parental supervision."

"Objection. There are signed documents here proving that Magnus Bane had consent from his mother to drink. The law clearly states that young people aged sixteen to seventeen are permitted to drink with the consent of parents," Robert redirected, standing up with a piece of paper in his hands. He walked to the judge and handed her the paper in which she nodded with approval.

"Are those that all your bases for the charge, Mr Valentine?" The Judge asked, an expression akin to immense hatred marring her face as he directed her question to Valentine.

"No, your honour. There is reason to believe that Mr Bane had an objective when he attacked his father."

"Yeah, the objective to stop him from hurting my mother!" Magnus exclaimed, frustration slipping through his tone. He was tired of Valentine's stupid games and he wanted this to end as quickly as possible.

"Oh no no Mr Bane. I mean to say that you had an ulterior motive," Valentine said sternly, causing a slight confusion to Magnus.

"What are you trying to say? That I had this all planned out like some psychotic killer?" Magnus asked in shock, his hands shaking by his side.

"Not what I'm trying to say Magnus, it's what I am saying."

Robert stood up in that instant, surprised that Valentine would even pull that card. "Objection my lord but how could Magnus have possibly predicted that his father would be attacking his mother that very day?" he said quickly.

"Objection overruled. Let him finish speaking Mr Lightwood," the Judge said calmly in a reasoning tone. "Continue, Mr Valentine."

"Thank you, your honour." Valentine said with mirth. His face was still emotionless but his eyes looked as if he was a child whose had been offered all the candy in the world. He turned around to face Magnus, hatred was clear in his eyes now but Magnus had never spoken enough words to the man to evoke such emotion.

"Now Mr Bane, on the night of your father's death, you picked up the metal trophy with the sole purpose to kill him, no?" Mr Valentine asked with a deadly smirk on his face as if daring Magnus to deny it, even though he knew there were no truth to his own words.

Magnus looked at Mr Lightwood as received a nod, telling him to answer. "I picked it up with the intention of stopping him from hurting my mother." Magnus replied disdainfully.

"And as a result you murdered him!" Mr Valentine half shouted. "That's what you wanted, was it not?!" He accused.

"What?! The man was crazy, but I could never do anything like that! You think I actually wanted my own father dead, and by my own hands?" Magnus questioned; his eyes were burning from his attempt to keep in the tears that were threatening to come out. He run his now shaking hands through his uncharacteristically messy hair and sighed. "He had a knife in his hands! If I hadn't stopped him, he would have killed her," Magnus said heartbreakingly.

"That's what you want us to believe," Valentine said.

"Now I'm being accused of lying?" Magnus questioned, disbelief marring his face.

"Your honour, Mr Bane-" Alec zoned out as Valentine continued to accuse Magnus of things that he knew the other teen would never even think about.

Alec sat there all the way through the exchange, feeling helpless, useless and just distressed. He wanted to be there for Magnus, to get him out of this mess. He couldn't; all he could do was just be there to support him after. He had no power in court; he was just a teenager in the eyes of the court, despite the countless books he'd read about dealing with cases like this, thinking then that it would help. Sadly, he just looked at Magnus and prayed to every deity that this would end in Magnus' favour. He was brought out of his immobile state at Mr Valentine's words.

"Your honour, I have a witness that will testify that Mr Bane here is a violent boy with little to no regard for others but himself. He didn't kill his father to protect anyone but to satisfy his violent needs." Valentine said accusingly.

"And how would the witness know of Mr Bane's violent nature?" The Judge asked sceptically.

"She was in a relationship with Mr Bane for three years, your honour." Mr Valentine answered. "They were recently broken up after Miss Belcourt got the courage to confront him. This was the night of Mr Bane's death. At the party, Miss Belcourt confronted Mr Bane and when he went home, he saw an opportunity to relieve his anger."

"What?" Magnus exclaimed. "That is a lie and we both know it!"

"Alright, please bring Miss Belcourt to the second stand to be questioned." The Judge said, giving Magnus a sympathetic look.

Alec watched as Camille, the blond bitch, got out of her seat, walking slowly as she made her way to the witnesses' seat on the opposite side to Magnus. She looked sad and broken, like a little girl who'd just seen a ghost. Camille took an oath to tell the truth, just as Magnus had but Alec knew it was useless. The bitch was going to lie anyway.

"Thank you, Miss Belcourt, for agreeing to come here today." Valentine said, his voice soft; almost caring. His eyes were still devoid of emotion.

"It's okay. I'm just here to do everyone a favour." Camille said. "That monster needs to be behind bars, for everyone's sake," she continued, looking pointedly at Magnus, who was sitting on the other side of the Judge in utter disbelief. He had been on the other end of Camille's lies for years and this was one of them. But still, he could almost believe the pain in her face; she looked fragile, so scared. Not much like the manipulative girl that he remembered speaking to only moments ago.

Alec sat there as he watched Camille produce lies after lies from her repellent lips. If Alec didn't know Magnus, he could almost imagine himself believing the monstrous lies rolling off Camille's godforsaken tongue.

"Miss Belcourt, after three years of being in a relationship with Mr Bane, would you say that he is capable of brutally murdering his own father?" Valentine asked.

"Please call me Camille," she said innocently, sucking in a breath before saying: "yes," in a feeble voice. "He was always violent and that night, I should hav- I should have known he was going to do something terrible. I was just…so scared." She broke into tears, her hands were wiping megalithic droplets from her face and when she took her hands away, her makeup was perfectly fine, as if she'd practiced where to wipe the tears while avoiding messing up her face. Alec had no trouble believing she'd done exactly that.

"And what exactly were you scared about Camille?" Valentine asked, carefully stepping closer to Camille as if approaching a wild animal in its own habitat.

"He was drunk when I told him I couldn't take the way he was treating me anymore. He was always worse when he was drunk: he would hit me, shout at me and even pushed me down to the floor to kick me. I was just scared that if I stayed longer than I needed to tell him, he would do something to me," she said, her tears were back full force and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

The courtroom was silent now; nothing could be heard than Camille's occasional sobs and the ruffling paper of the jury. Alec was stunned at how much Camille could lie and felt sorry for the idiotic morons in the courtroom that believed it. Alec chanced a look at Magnus and the other teen was simply in shock. Magnus' face had lost colour and his mouth was slightly ajar. He kept looking at the jury, who were busy writing down Camille's words… Camille's lies.

"Why did you stay with him if he did all these injustices to you, Camille?" Valentine asked curiously.

"Well love of course. I loved him with everything I had and I wanted to do anything for him to love me back. He said he loved me, once… just after he slapped me for hugging a friend of mine," Camille answered, looking down at her hands sadly.

"There you go your honour. If Magnus could do all these things to a girl he supposedly loved, what's stopping him from hurting his own father?" Valentine asked, anger lacing through his voice.

"Alright Mr Valentine, it is up to Mr Lightwood to state his defence. We will take a ten minute recess. Court rise," The Judge said as she pound her gavel to dismiss everyone.

Gloomily, Magnus got up from his seat, he was feeling dizzy and tired, and frustration was clear in his posture. He walked towards Alec and took his seat next to his boyfriend, but not as close as he was before. He didn't know if Alec believed in him enough to know that what Valentine and Camille were accusing him of was a lie. He loved Alec so much and didn't want to lose his blue eyed beauty but who wanted a supposedly violent boy for a boyfriend, really?

Uncertainly, he placed his hands in the space in between Alec and him, subconsciously asking if Alec still wanted him... if Alec still accepted him.

Alec sighed in frustration at how far away Magnus was from him and moved closer to the older teen, linking their hands together and plastering himself to Magnus. Alec looked up at Magnus and was greeted by a broad simile and couldn't resist kissing the corner of Magnus' mouth, despite the many people surrounding and moving around them. His lips lingered on the corner of Magnus' mouth a moment more than intended and Magnus captured his lips in a simple chaste kiss that gave them both the reassurance they needed.

Magnus placed his forehead on Alec's, absorbing the strength that he knew he, himself, no longer possessed.

Alec got up after a moment and pulled Magnus up with him. He led the older teen to the doors, ignoring the looks that were directed at them, or rather the looks directed at Magnus. Once they were out of the courtroom, they were surrounded by Jace, Izzy and all their friends. There was a moment of silence and Magnus was starting to get agitated. Just because Alec still believed in him didn't mean everyone else did.

Surprisingly, Maia, Jordan's girlfriend was the one that broke the unwelcome silence. "Somebody tell me that that bitch is a really good actor and that Magnus isn't a woman beater!" She exclaimed.

"Of course she is bloody lying. Didn't you hear what Magnus said before the hearing?" Izzy answered, but there was a trace of uncertainty in her voice. She knew that Magnus had said something about Valentine paying someone that Magnus knew to make up a story that would go against Magnus. She didn't think the lie would be to that extent and couldn't bear to think that there was any truth to it. Alec was too invested in this boy and it scared her slightly. Alec didn't open up to anyone much, besides family. At the thought of Alec, she looked down and saw Alec's hands interlocked with Magnus', demolishing her uncertainty. If Alec believed Magnus, there was no reason to question the boy.

"It's not all a lie," Magnus said, bringing everyone's direction to him. "I did-she was my girlfriend but I never did any of those things to her, I swear," he said pleading while looking at Alec. Truthfully, Magnus didn't care what anybody else thought, apart from Alec.

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I believe you, and my dad will show everyone that you are innocent," Alec said soothingly to Magnus, moving his thumb in a circular motion on top of Magnus' hand. A warm smile made an abrupt appearance of Magnus' face at Alec's words and brought their linked hands to his lips to kiss Alec's hand.

"Thank you," Magnus breathed on Alec's hand.

"Okay," Alec replied, not knowing what else to say.

"And that's our cue to leave," Izzy said, pulling Simon away with her.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this," Alec said as he and Magnus made their way to a secluded corner of the break room.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Magnus said. They were now at their destination: a little corner, far from the crowd, where no one could see them, unless the person was specifically looking for them.

Alec had his back again the wall with Magnus' head resting on the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Magnus snaked his hands down Alec's body, coming to rest at his waist.

"You don't deserve any of this. You shouldn't have had to live with a man like your father, you shouldn't have had to see your mother almost getting slaughtered and you shouldn't have had to move from your home to-" Alec was cut off by a sharp pressure at his neck that sent shivers down his spine. He reached down to pull Magnus' head away from his neck a little to lessen the amount of pressure on his neck. It wasn't painful but it wasn't exactly pleasant. Magnus got the clue and sucked at the skin there instead of biting, soothing the skin.

"Don't say stuff like that," Magnus said once he let go of Alec's neck to look at him.

"Shouldn't say what?" Alec asked with slight confusion.

"That I shouldn't have to go through any of this," Magnus replied in a matter of fact tone. "I love you Alexander, and not having to go through all this means that I wouldn't have met you, and I don't think I could live with that. I don't only love you for you are, but what I am when I'm around you. Not having met you means that I would have hated myself forever and that wouldn't even be a life because you wouldn't be in it."

"Is all this trouble really worth getting to meet me?" Alec asked sceptically.

"Yes, I wouldn't change my life for the world." Magnus said, and they were kissing. It wasn't evident who moved first and neither boy cared. They just got lost in the feeling of being in the arms of one another. Alec locked his hands around Magnus' neck while Magnus' hands rested on Alec's waist, travelling down behind Alec's thighs as they kissed.

Alec gasped when Magnus lifted him up, his feet no longer touching the floor, but instead securely locked on Magnus waist. Magnus pressed Alec further into the wall to support Alec's weight and they continued ravishing each other's mouths.

They thrived for the feel of one another and the need for oxygen wasn't strong enough to break their kiss. Both boys had their eyes closed, magnifying the feel of each other's touch: lips against lips, tongue brushing against tongue and hands exploring each other's bodies as they continued the deep and passionate kiss. They were giving the other all they've got, trying to show how much they cared for each other.

A loud clearing of the throat broke them apart. Reluctantly, Magnus let off Alec's legs, and stepped away from him, allowing Alec to stand again. A deep red colour appeared on Alec's cheeks when he met the source of the noise that broke him and Magnus apart, his father.

Magnus looked indifferent about the situation while Alec couldn't meet his father's eyes, looking down at his shoes and brushing off non-existent lint from his clothes.

Robert looked at the two boys uncomfortably. He wasn't exactly sure who to look at but he needed to talk to Magnus about the case so he tried his best to look unaffected. "Magnus, it looks like the case will probably last longer than I expected. With the false charges that are being putting on you, I'm going to have to request that his witness undergoes a lie detector test." Robert said, motioning the boys to follow as he walked towards a set of grouped couches in the middle of the waiting room.

"You can do stuff like that?" Magnus asked, taking Alec's hands in his and following Robert.

"Yes, but the Judge could decline the request if I don't have a good enough reason. I will have to ask you to tell the court what Camille is really like, then maybe the request will be granted because there will be two people saying polar opposite statements." Robert said as he sat down with Magnus and Alec sitting opposite him. "Madame Dorothea has already agreed to let the court know that you aren't some crazy woman beater."

"So what are we going to do? They can't take a lie detector now. It takes a long time, doesn't it?" Alec asked.

"Unfortunately yes, but if the Judge agrees, Magnus will have a much better leverage." Robert said. "It's the best option we have. Or else, this case could go on for a very long time." Robert stated as he got up to gather his paper, preparing for his defence statement. "We have two minutes before we have to go back." Robert said and looked at Magnus sympathetically, as if he knew something that he didn't, and left the room.

Alec was sure that something wasn't good.

"What if the Judge doesn't let Camille take a lie detection test?" Alec asked, heartbroken.

"I don't know but it can't be good," Magnus said calmly.

"I want to help, Magnus, but I don't know what to do." Alec said, running his slender fingers through his raven hair.

"Just do the only thing we can do," Magnus said sliding closer to Alec and bringing him onto a warm hug.

"And what is that?" Alec asked, letting Magnus pull him close.

"Hope Alexander. We can only hope for the best, okay?" Magnus whispered.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, hope Alec! Review please and tell me what you think. <strong>

**~Sherry**


	14. Chapter 13: The past is in the present

**Chapter Thirteen: The past is in the present**

It only took a few minutes for everyone to settle back into the courtroom, taking their previous seats and returning the unwanted gloomy atmosphere. The Judge was sat in her seat, high and mighty in all her grace while the jury sat motionlessly, whiling for the hearing to continue.

Magnus was sat next to Alec on the front row, as before, with their intertwined hands lying on his thigh. He was dreading what inevitably was to come: him undergoing further interrogation, Camille coughing up more lies, and a few other people answering questions while he was being given disgusted disapproving looks that he didn't care about, not much anyway.

As he sat there, Magnus wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't met Camille, if he hadn't protected his mother, and if his mother wasn't so insistent on finding an 'amazing' lawyer. He thought up alternative lives, alternative friends, only to realise something: all those alternative lives included Alec, but he knew that in reality, only this life could have truly provided him with the grace of Alexander Lightwood, the love of his life. So he thought back to what he'd said to Alec earlier and realised the amount of truth in those words.

He truly would never change his life for the world, not if it meant losing Alec.

Proudly, he looked at the boy in question and poked him a little in the ribs with his elbow, getting Alec's attention. Alec turned to look at Magnus and gave him the warmest simile possible: his white teeth brightened up his face, his lips quirked up at the corners and a little hint of a dimple on his cheeks. All this was endearing but there was one part of the boy that Magnus couldn't take his eyes off; his eyes. They shined so bright like stars in the dark sky, reflecting so much emotion: so much happiness, for the fact that Magnus was there with him, so much sadness, for Magnus and his situation, and love, love for all that was Magnus Bane.

He definitely wouldn't change his life for the world, or heaven, for that matter.

Magnus could do nothing but just smile just as happily back, allowing himself to be engulfed in the joy of having Alec by his side. They smiled contently at each other, their feelings for each other evident in each of their faces. Their little happiness was disrupted by the continuation of the hearing.

"Magnus Bane did not harm his father in vain. He did not kill his father to release the anger of being dumped, not in the slightest." Robert stated, his voice sonorous, echoing in the courtroom.

"Objection your honour, but my witness clearly stated otherwise-" Valentine was cut short by the Judge overruling his objection, effectively shutting him up. Alec smiled proudly.

"Mr Valentine here so blatantly accused Magnus of killing a man that he had grown up with, believing as his father," Robert said much more carefully. His voice was soft when he looked at Magnus, almost sad. He turned to look at Hannah, Magnus' mum, with a look akin to sympathy.

The meaning behind Robert's words and looks were not lost to Magnus. His heart was beating fast and his forehead was sweating up; that almost never happens. He had never really questioned what her mother had done to evoke such a response from his father but whatever it was, he knew it wasn't his mother's fault. The man was mad after all, he could have done what he did simply because he felt like it.

Magnus looked as his mum, who was sat on the other side of him, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She just looked straight ahead, her eyes following Robert's movements. She looked sad and guilty, like she had too many secrets bottled up and some were slipping out slowly, antagonising her. Alec simply held onto Magnus' hand tighter, trying and almost failing at comforting his boyfriend.

"Have any of you asked yourselves why Mr Bane was attacking her own wife on the night of his death? No, didn't think so." Robert said accusingly, looking directly at the jury. "Yes, you could say it was because the man was ill, but you'd be wrong. Mr Bane's autopsy shows that he had been taken his medication regularly in the past month before the attack." Robert said, stepping close to the Judge in order to hand her some paperwork he held. "Here are the medical records to prove it."

"Thank you, Mr Lightwood." The Judge replied. She checked through the paperwork, looking for any signs of forgery. There wasn't any. "They papers are authentic," she said with the slight nod directed at the jury, who started scribbling down in their paper work.

"Thank you my lord." Robert said, smiling contently. "Therefore Marcus Bane was in his right mind when beating up his wife! He clearly intended to murder her. Had he been alive, he would be here, in place of his son, with the charge of either murder or attempted murder. So my question is to Mr and Mrs Bane: why defend a man like that?" Robert asked, anger lacing in his voice. "Clearly it is a personal matter?" Robert questioned but his tone suggested that he believed it to be a fact. He got no answer, so he continued.

Valentine was sat in his seat, tense and full of animalistic hatred. His gaze was hot-blooded, and directed at Robert.

"At base, the jurisdiction of USA states that murder consists of an intentional unlawful act with a desire to kill and fatal consequences." Robert quoted. "Firstly, Magnus was defending his mother, ruling out that he killed his father intentionally or unlawful. Secondly, his desire was not to kill his father nor cause fatal consequences, but simply to stop him. Is that so wrong?" Robert asked rhetorically.

A few people in the audience subconsciously shook their heads no, looking sympathetically in Magnus and Hannah's direction.

"Now Mr Marcus Bane on the other hand, he was intending on severely hurting his wife, possibly even killing her." Robert said, glaring at Valentine. "Now, back to the main point: Mr Bane must have had a reason to attack his wife. Not a good reason, there is never a good reason to harm but for some reason, Mr Bane deemed it right to attack Hannah." Robert said, looking at Magnus' mum. "And, she is the only one who is able to tell us if she was truly at the bridge of death and the force Magnus used was necessary."

Hannah sucked in a breath at that; she knew what was coming. She was going to have to tell a story that she thought was buried under the ocean, and to reveal those answers will only result in a tsunami. But she had no choice. She needed to save her son.

"So for that very reason, I would like Mrs Bane to come to the stands and tell us exactly what happened" Robert continued.

"The woman can't speak on the stand, she will be biased! She is too invested in the case!" Valentine exclaimed, standing up and moving his hands fast.

"Aren't we all Mr Valentine? You are only getting full pay if you win the case, right? I'd say you are pretty much invested as much as Mrs Bane here is." The Judge said calmly, directing for Hannah to take a seat on the stand to her right.

"Thank you," Hannah said weakly as she took the seat, and then took an oath to tell the truth.

"I know it must be hard Hannah, but could you please tell us exactly what happened on the night of your husband's death?" Robert asked.

Hannah braced herself, preparing to let all the truth out, and the truth would reveal a huge secret that she had carried around for years and years, unable to talk to anyone about it. Even Magnus didn't know but unfortunately, Mr and Mrs Bane did.

"I went out earlier that day to get some groceries," she started, the memory moving to the forefront of her mind. "I made sure that Marcus had everything he needed: food, water and medication, before I left." She said, tears starting to build up behind her eye lids as she remembered. She could never forget.

* * *

><p><em>Hannah had gotten home late from her shopping trip because there was just too many things to buy and she had gone to see a friend on the way back. The air was humid and the cold wind caused the hair on her hands to stand, trying to trap warm air to maintain a normal body temperature. Her hands shivered as she got the keys out of her bag to unlock the door,<em> _dreading what was waiting inside. Slowly, she walked in when she finally got it opened, closing and locking the door behind her. She went straight to the living room to give Marcus a small kiss on the lips, which he didn't return, before going into the kitchen to drop off the bags full of groceries._

_"How was your day, hun?" Hannah shouted from the kitchen, getting nothing but silence as a response. Panicked, she dropped everything in her hands and went into the living room, checking Marcus' medication to confirm that yes, she had given it to him. This just made her more on edge as to what could be wrong with her husband. She left to finish arranging the groceries before returning to her husband, who was staring blankly at the pale walls of the living room. His face was expressionless but his hands were tightly folded into a tight fist, or tight that his knuckles were white and there was a thin blood path coming from within his palm, where his nails pierced his skin._

_"Are you okay? Do you want something to eat?" Hannah asked anxiously. This behaviour from her was alien to her. Sure, she had seen him in many distressed phases but never so blank._

_"I know," Marcus stated. His voice strained from the lack of use._

_"You know what?" Hannah asked, stepping closer to her husband._

_"I know about you, you fucking bitch! You thought you could keep it away from me any longer?" Marcus asked, suddenly getting up from his seat, frightening Hannah._

_"Mark, please calm down. I don't know what you are talking about." Hannah said, trying to get her husband to sit. "Please just rest, okay?"_

_"I have been resting for twelve fucking years, Hannah and apparently I shouldn't have been!" Marcus exclaimed and took a book,_ _opening it to reveal a single A4 piece of paper that he got out, only to throw at Hannah. "I know!" He exclaimed._

_Hannah took the piece if paper and realised that it was a letter addressed to her. "You opened my letter?" Hannah asked disbelief evident in her voice._

_"We are married! Can't married people read each other's letters?" Marcus asked accusingly._

_"Okay okay," Hannah said, breathing in slowly to calm herself down. But then she saw the address of the person the letter is from. Her hands started to get sweaty and she was starting to shake with fear. She quickly read the letter which caused her insides to ache with every sentence, with every word, with every letter._

_No one was supposed to know._

_"Oh Marcus please. I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to keep it a secret…not for this long and you weren't supposed to find out like this." Hannah said rapidly. She didn't realise she was crying until she placed her hands on her face in horror. She wiped off her tears, willing herself to be strong. But she wasn't. If she was, she would have overcome the effects of being intoxicated by alcohol years ago, she would have told Marcus about Magnus, she would have left Marcus a long time ago because she was tired of his constant arguments and she would have told Magnus that he was in no way related to the monster that was her husband. He would have told them that she had tried to contact the man that Magnus was truly related to. _

_"Marcus please, say something," Hannah said pleadingly. The next thing she noticed was a swift movement in front of her, then her cheek was burning, her jaw was in immense pain. "Oh my god. Marcus please don't do this!" She pleaded._

_"I shouldn't do this?! Tell me Hannah, why shouldn't I? Give me a reason not to!" Marcus shouted; his voice laud and deep._

_"I'm sorry but I- I didn't know what I was thinking, please" she said._

_"When did it happen?! And who is he?" Marcus asked, the tone of his voice suggesting that if his questions weren't answered, bad things would happen._

_"When we went on holiday. You were so angry that there was only a five percent chance that we could conceive our own child that you buried yourself in work. He paid no attention to me like it was my fault. I was nothing to you!" Hannah cried out._

_"So you thought you would go and find somebody who you were something to?" Marcus asked, disgust clear in his face._

_"No, it wasn't like that. I went out and because of you, I drowned my sorrow in alcohol. I was drunk Mark, too drunk to even remember my own name, but I found my way back to you." Hannah said, trying to step closer to Marcus. She was stopped by a sharp slap on her right cheek._

_"Don't you touch me again, do you understand?" Marcus screamed. "And Magnus? The letter said that he is his." Marcus said._

_"I'm sorry," she said._

_"Not sorry enough you slut!" Marcus exclaimed just as he made his hands into fists, punching his wife in the stomach. "Now let's see if you can have any more of his fucking homo children!" He said, punching Hannah repetitively, her shouts driving him on. He loved the tortured sounds that escaped his wife's lips, the way her lips bled heavily upon impact with his fist. The drugs were meant to stop him from thinking this way, from living on the fear that people had. The drugs were bullshit._

_"Somebody please!" Hannah tried asking for help but she was pushed down onto the floor, Marcus' large body covering her fragile little body, crushing her. "Mark, you are hurting me."_

_"I know…" Marcus whispered to her, kissing her softly on the cheek before trapping some of her skin in his teeth to bite down hard. Hannah screamed in pain. "Now shut it!" Marcus exclaimed, and then got of her, making his way to the kitchen, only to return with a knife in his hard hand._

_"Where are you, you bitch!" Marcus shouted when he got back to living room, which was now empty. He checked behind curtains or any other hiding place. The sound of clinking keys and made his way to the door. "Oh you aren't going anywhere, slut! You were supposed to be mine and mine alone. Sharing isn't always good, Hannah. Didn't you know that?" He asked wickedly._

_He grabbed a hand full of Hannah's hair, pulling her back into the living room only to toss her onto the ground, his back facing the door. Just as he was about to lift the knife, the door opened, unbeknownst to Marcus, who was screaming names at Hannah._

_Hannah saw her son stand in utter horror for a few seconds, then he took the nearest object in hands reach and hit his father's head with extraordinary power. He dropped instantly._

* * *

><p>"He wasn't supposed to find out that way." Hannah finished, still looking at her hands, her face wet with tears. "It wasn't supposed to be like that. He was so happy when he found out that I was pregnant. He was so so happy thinking that I was carrying his child," she sobbed, her hand moving over her stomach protectively. "I didn't want to spoil that happiness."<p>

Silence was all that was alive in the courtroom now as everybody tried to process what they'd just heard about that night. Sadness was clear in most people expression while the jury just looked indifferent. Alec was in utter shock as he looked from Magnus to Hannah, trying to piece together if Magnus already knew about the story. If the hurt and horrified look on Magnus' face was anything to go by, he did not know much. Alec could only watch as a single tear escaped from Magnus' eyes just as the boy got up and raced out of the courtroom, not hearing the cry of his name that escaped from Hannah's lips.

"Magnus please…I'm sorry," Hannah said, trying to get up from her seat but like always, she was too weak; she gave up when she saw that Alec was going after her son.

Alec stood up to run after Magnus and the sight he was met with when he finally reached Magnus was heartbreaking: Magnus was leaning on the wall bent over, his arm on his knees to support him and a waterfall of tears escaped his eyes. Alec slowed down once he was near Magnus so he didn't scare the older teen. He dropped to his knees when he reached him, kneeling down so they were the same height and pulling Magnus into a hug, rubbing Magnus' back in circular motions.

"I can't believe she let me live my life, believing that that monster was my father. I tried so hard to make him accept me and I wasn't even his." Magnus said, his tears running heavily, wetting Alec's shirt. He was lifted up by Alec and they made their way to sit on one of the couches in the waiting area.

"I tried so hard," Magnus cried out. He let Alec hold him when they sat down, taking comfort in the warmth that Alec's proximity provided.

"Shush," Alec whispered. It pained him to see Magnus this hurt. He pulled slightly away in order to wipe Magnus' tears away with thump, kissing him under each eye after.

"She lied to me," Magnus stated.

"Magnus, please calm down." Alec said as he realised that Magnus was hyperventilating. His hair was sticking to his forehead because of the sweat that accumulated there.

"She lied Alexander," Magnus cried. Alec wanted so much to tell him that everything was okay, but it wasn't. He didn't know what he would do if he'd had to live with a man that despised him, going through his life trying to make the same accept him, because that what every child wants: to be loved by his or her parents, and then find out that he wasn't even your father. Magnus never had that from his father and all his life, he thought it was because his father was ill or because it was something he did. He never thought it was because he'd never met his father.

"I want to be relieved that I'm not actually related to him, I want to be relieved that I didn't actually kill my father, that there is a chance that my dad-my real dad- might love me." Magnus said, pulling Alec close to him. "But it feels so wrong."

"It's okay, Magnus. It's okay to feel and want all those things," Alec said soothingly. "It's okay." He repeated.

"If I was a child, it would be okay but I'm not…so it's not okay. It's not okay at all." Magnus said, feeling guilty for being relieved that he hadn't killed his father and feeling angry that his mum kept such a big secret from him.

"I know, but we can't all be perfect." Alec said and kissed Magnus softly on the cheek, pulling him closer, and they both missed the hurt look on the tall man that stood at the entrance of the waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's memory is the most violent thing I've ever written and I hope it turn out as emotional as I wanted to be be. I got the name from the song <strong>**_let it_**** go when she sings, "the past is the past." I hope you like it. **

**~Sherry**


	15. Chapter 14: The past catches up

**Chapter Fourteen: The past catches up**

Hannah watched in horror as her son stood up, eyes shining with tears, and left the courtroom. She had hurt him, something she had tried so hard to avoid. She guessed the inevitable cannot be avoided.

Nothing could be heard but the violent sobs emitted by her soft red lips, and the footsteps of Alec running after Magnus. Her shoulders shook vigorously and her knuckles were as white as a sheet as she clenched her hands in a tight fist on her lap. Her face was uncovered, allowing the hot stream of tears to run down her smooth delicate face freely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," she whispered repeatedly, rocking herself forwards and backwards on her wooden chair, the world around her crumbling into oblivion as she started to feel the hateful glacial looks directed at her by the audience. Or maybe said hateful looks were a product of her guilty conscience, giving her what she believed she deserved.

Letting the truth out had seemed like such a great idea only moments ago when she had opened her wretched mouth, but now she wasn't so sure. She knew Magnus had to know the truth someday but she hadn't known how to tell him. How do you tell a boy that his father, a man he had grown up with, isn't really his father? It would have broken him, not that it made such a huge change anyway; Magnus was broken either way. With a father like Marcus, Magnus' childhood was not as delightful as she had imagined. Maybe if she had tried harder, Magnus could have had a real father.

She swallowed in a sob as a tall man with beautiful pale hair escaped the room unnoticed by everyone but her. It was hard to miss the movements of the father of your child. She was brought out of her panicked state by a soft voice close to her.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Robert asked, concern lacing through his voice. Hannah nodded, not wanting to appear any weaker than the world had made her. "Is it okay if I asked a few questions? Its fine if you want to take a break," Robert said softly.

"I'm fine really. But Mag-" Hannah was cut short by Robert.

"Magnus will be fine. He has Alexander." Robert stated confidently and Hannah could do nothing but nod. "The letter that Mr Bane read is here, your honour," Robert directed at the Judge, handing her an old crumpled paper. "Now that you have heard what truly happened that night, I would like to bring your attention back to the fact that Mr and Mrs Bane would try and put their grandson to jail for a man so brutal, so heartless." Robert stated, looking over momentarily at his wife. "Clearly this is a personal matter. They clearly have a vendetta against Magnus!"

"Objection your honour, but-" Valentine didn't get anywhere with his statement as he was met with twin poisonous glares from the Judge and Robert.

"They knew all along about Magnus' heritage and blamed Hannah for it. Doing this-bringing her son to court-is their way of revenge. It is so transparent!" Robert exclaimed.

"You have no proof or evidence for that statement, Lightwood!" Valentine said somewhat smugly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Robert said, meeting Valentine's deadly look head on. Valentine shifted in his seat nervously. "Please tell us how they came to know of your secret, Hannah." Robert said, feeling no need to clarify who "they" were.

Hannah crossed her arms over her chest, as if that would protect her from the truth, before she answered. "When Magnus turned five, Marcus started getting worse and I...I just didn't know what to do," she cried out. "He wouldn't talk to anyone or even go out; he was always in his head, that man. And Magnus needed a father, a real father: one that would play football with him and teach him to ride a bike," she said, a soft smile threading on her lips. "So I looked for his real father and found an address for him. I sent him a letter, and he was so… sweet. He didn't hesitate at all to be a real father; it was nice for a while. He sent me money for Magnus and sometimes played with Magnus in the park. Magnus won't remember it though; he was only little. Plus, it didn't last."

"Why was that?" Robert asked when it looked like Hannah wasn't going to continue.

"Marcus' parents were at our house when a letter from Magnus' father arrived and they saw it." Hannah recounted.

"What did they say about it?" Robert asked knowingly.

"They shouted at me, called me a slut and all sorts. They even threatened me. They threatened to harm Magnus if I ever told Marcus or if I tried to contact Magnus' real father again. They even convinced Marcus that we needed to move homes, but Marcus didn't know the real reason, he just went along with what his parents said. They did that to stop Magnus' father from seeing us." Hannah said, just as she broke down again. "When he did find us, it was too late. Magnus was already grown up and he's had to deal with Marcus all his childhood, but when he found our address, he sent the letter to make sure it was us. That's the letter Marcus read that night." She said with finality.

"Well, there you go. You accuse Magnus of having an ulterior motive when he was protecting his mother. You on the other hand," Robert said, looking directly at Magnus' grandparents, "are trying to send an innocent boy to prison for something he didn't do, and all because of what? He isn't related to you?" Robert asked rhetorically, disgust evident in his voice and facial expression.

"Thank you Mr Lightwood," the Judge said approving, a trace of a smile playing on her lips momentarily, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "But how can you account for the statement that Miss Belcourt gave?" She asked expectantly.

Robert chuckled slightly at this. "Your honour, you can't possibly believe Magnus is violent. Honestly, have you seen the boy?" At this, Hannah glared daggers at Robert who simply continued with his statement. "Nevertheless, I have a witness that will testify that Magnus Bane is not a "violent boy," as Valentine and his witness put it. Would you please come on Madame Dorothea?" Just as Robert said this, an old woman sitting at the front got up from her seat, making her way to the front, albeit slowly.

Before Robert could begin with his questioning, the Judge spoke up. "We cannot continue without the accused in the room, Mr Lightwood."

"Of course," Robert said curtly and signalled for Izzy, who was in the audience, to get Magnus and Alec.

Izzy immediately got up from her seat, and despite all the eyes on her as she exited the room, she walked calmly and gracefully out, the door giving a loud bang as she closed it. As she turned from the door, she bumped into a tall man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. Izzy was just about to utter profanities at the man for being in the way when she saw a pained look marring the man's face. His eyes were shining slightly with unleashed tears so Izzy just muttered a small "sorry" and watched the man walk into the room she had just exited.

Quietly, Izzy made her way to the seating area and was warmed by the sight she was greeted with: Magnus and Alec were tangled together on the couch, holding each other tightly like each other's life lines. Magnus' head was rested on Alec's shoulder with his hand around Alec's waist while Alec had one hand in Magnus' hair and the other rubbing soothing circles on the older teen's back. Oblivious to their single audience, they pulled back slightly, but still close enough to feel each other's breaths, and slowly moved their lips in a firm kiss.

Izzy signed, upset about having to break them apart. She covered her awed expression with her usual smirk and walked towards the boys, making no effort into hiding her presence. "Okay boys, enough of the face-sucking. We've got an innocent boy to save!" She said dramatically, clapping her hands to get attention.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart, sharing a longing look before getting up from their seats. Alec locked his hands in Magnus to support him. They both glared at Izzy before making their way back into the courtroom. They completely missed the soft smile Izzy sported as she followed them into the room.

* * *

><p>"Your honour, Madame Dorothea has lived as neighbours with the Banes since Magnus was five and she is here to testify that Magnus is not - and never have been- in anyway violent," Robert said once Izzy returned into the courtroom with Alec and Magnus. "She had known Magnus since he was a child and is therefore in the position to know him enough to make said testimony."<p>

"Your honour, how do we know that she isn't only testifying for Magnus due to personal relationship?" Valentine objected.

"And how do we know that Miss Belcourt's statement isn't due to any personal relationship?" Robert said before the Judge could speak.

"Madame Dorothea, do you testify that Magnus has never been violent towards neighbours or even Camille?" The Judge asked calmly.

"Yes, I do. It's a surprise the things she said. Magnus is a nice child and wouldn't hurt a fly." Madame Dorothea replied proudly.

"But how could you explain the contradiction of the statements, Mr Lightwood?" The Judge spoke up.

"There is only one explanation, My Lord." Robert said.

"Which is?" The Judge asked expectantly.

"One of these statements is a lie," Robert said in a calm manner. "And I propose that all the witnesses undergo lie detector tests, your honour. It is the only way to solve this without further delaying the freedom of Magnus."

"Doing this will also delay this, Mr Lightwood." The judge said.

"I know, but not as long as it would if we don't." Robert replied. Valentine sat there anxiously throughout this exchange, fingers tightly crossed that Robert's request is denied.

"Alright Mr Lightwood, but the jury will have to give their input. Please give a speech, if you will, of why this is necessary." The judge said patiently.

Throughout Robert's speech, the courtroom was silent, apart from Robert's controlled voice. The jury listened intently, most of them looking as if their decision was made. Valentine simply sat there, thinking about his next move if the jury agreed with Robert. He searched through his memory, thinking about the people he would have to contact-people he held things against- so that this would end in his favour. Losing this case was not an option; he had risked too much and if Robert was to win, Valentine would most likely be revealed for the things he had done. He shook his head lightly when he was done thinking, not liking his train of thought. Reality welcomed him with the loud voice of the Judge.

"Jury, please stand if you agree with Mr Lightwood on the bases that the witnesses undergo a lie detector test." The Judge ordered.

As all the jury present stood, Alec released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in, and squeezed Magnus' hand tighter, giving the other teen a warm loving smile.

The jury sat, as instructed by the Judge and some began to gather paperwork. "Alright. Tomorrow, the witnesses in question are to report to the third floor of this building to take your tests. You may bring someone with you, your lawyers if you will but the test is to be done alone." The Judge stated firmly, looking down at a note book on her table. "Miss Camille Belcourt, you should be here by noon and Madame Dorothea, please be here by three pm. Magnus, you will also have to do this test for safe measure." She said, looking at Magnus. She moved on when Magnus gave her a confirmatory nod. "You are to come in with Madame Dorothea. The allocated times are the only available ones before the next hearing date, which will be the day after your tests. Hopefully that will be the last hearing of this case. Court dismissed," she finished sternly and pound her gravel, leaving no room for argument or discussion.

* * *

><p>Magnus watched as the jury hurriedly left the courtroom after the Judge had exited, making their way outside the building with the people of the audience not far behind. He couldn't blame them for wanting to escape a building that had such a strong association with crime. Slowly, Magnus got up and made his way to the waiting room, which was filled with his friends and mum, with Alec by his side.<p>

He felt weak and tired and simply didn't want to deal with everything right now. His body was still slightly shaking from shock and his legs would once in a while feel numb, as if they would give out any minute. He didn't like being weak, he couldn't break down again in front of everyone like a little child. He needed to put on a strong face, act as if all this wasn't bothering him, but it was. Nothing had affected him quite like how this was right now. He's lived all his life with a man that hated him so much but yet he'd always fought for his affection. Then he'd done the worst thing that he never saw himself able to do: he killed a man… his father. Only to find out that he wasn't related to the man. And also to find out that his real father was willing to look after him when he was a child, but he was denied this. Nothing hurt as much as the knowledge that his father, or rather Marcus, had been hurting his mother so much through their lives and his mother kept her mouth shut. It was too much to put on a strong face for; he simply couldn't do it so, he held onto the only person that he didn't have to put on a front for: Alec.

Alec smiled at him and led him to the seat they had been on before, never letting go of his hands. Immediately they sat, they were swarmed by their group of friends, all wanting to know if everything was okay. Magnus' mum was nowhere to be seen. Izzy informed them that Robert had called a taxi for Madame Dorothea, as she refused an offer to be driven home by Robert himself, and arranged to pick her up tomorrow. They talked for a while, asking Magnus questions that he had no answers for.

"How could you not remember, Magnus? Your mum said he played with you a few times when you were five!" Mai exclaimed. "I mean honestly, it's your dad, but I guess since she didn't say it was your dad you probably thought it was her friend or something." Jordan nodded eagerly at Mai's statement.

"I think I would remember," Clary said dreamily, receiving a gentle pat on the back from Jace.

Everyone continued to make comments as to how Magnus couldn't remember and to their surprise, it was Alec that shut them up. "Would you just keep your comments to your selves? Can't you see he is in shock?" Alec asked. Anger was clear in his tone, and his arms were around Magnus, protecting him.

"He is right guys," Izzy said. She knew that Magnus' silence couldn't mean anything good. The boy was truly hurt, as anyone would be if they found out that their mother had lied to them all their lives. Out of the corner of her eyes, Izzy noticed that Hannah and Robert had just entered the waiting room with a tall man in tow. He had beautiful blonde hair-almost white- and his skin was tanned, although not as much as Hannah, who the man looked to be the same age as. His green eyes shone brightly, despite his obvious age and he walked with a confidence and grace that much resembled Magnus. With that thought, Izzy looked at the man's eyes again and realised that though they didn't have the gold specks in them as Magnus', his eyes were unmistakeably the same shade.

"Magnus?" Izzy called in shock. She suddenly remembered bumping into the man earlier and realised why he sported such a pained look: it was a father enduring the pain of his son.

"Mmmm," was the muffled response that Magnus gave.

"Is that him? Your dad… your real dad, is that him?" Izzy asked nodding her head in the direction of the trio.

"What?" Magnus asked in shock. He stood up from his seat, nearly knocking Alec down but quickly redeemed himself, giving Alec an apologetic look.

"It can't be! Look at his hair," Jace said disbelievingly.

"No, it might be… look at his eyes," Alec said, equally disbelieving.

"Mmm… look at that body," Mai said, attracting everyone's attention. "Sorry, thought we were listing things that made him hot," she mumbled after receiving death glares from everyone.

"I don't know if it's him. I mean, he would have tried to talk to me by now, right?" To everyone's surprise, Magnus' voice shook while saying this. He moved closer behind Alec, pulling at the hem of his top uncertainly.

"I-I don't know..." Alec said lamely, not sure what to say to make Magnus feel better. He wasn't used to this uncertain sad Magnus and he didn't know what to do. Alec heard Magnus hold his breath, so he looked up to find the reason for this.

They were moving towards them: Hannah, Robert, and the man who may or may not be Magnus' father. Alec found himself holding in a breath, just as Magnus was. They were close now, and Alec felt Magnus go rigid by his side. The rest of the group all moved away from Magnus and Alec to allow them some privacy just as the trio stepped right in front of the couple.

Magnus couldn't bear to look at his mother. He knew he was most likely going to burst into tears if he chanced a look at her but he did so anyway as she spoke, holding Alec's hand in his.

"Mags I know you must hate me right now-" she said and Magnus flinched at the use of his nickname. "-but there is somebody I want you to meet. Someone you should have met a long time ago. Well you did meet him, sort of, you just don't remember..." she shut up when she realised she was rambling on. She cleared her throat needlessly and looked at the man by her side. The man looked out of place, even though he radiated confidence before, in that moment he looked fragile and anxious, much like Magnus. "This is Asmo Deus, your father."

* * *

><p><strong>I know the name is weird but I couldn't think of a better one so I just used the name of Magnus' demon father on HOHF. Review guys and tell me what you think! <strong>

**~Sherry**


	16. Chapter 15: The highs and lows of life

**Chapter Fifteen: The highs and lows of beginning a new life**

"Is he gonna be okay?" Alec asked for the tenth time since Magnus got into the taxi with his parents, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his worn out top.

"Yeah, he'll be just fine." Izzy answered dismissively, as she stepped closer to Alec. They were outside the _Institute_, where Magnus' hearing had just taken place, while everyone else was seated inside of the building, waiting for Alec to say bye to Magnus before he went off with his parents. After the introduction to his father, Magnus had suggested that they talk somewhere else, since a courthouse wasn't the best place for reunions. They'd decided to go to Taki's Dinner, a small restaurant a few blocks away, to talk. Despite Alec's offer to come along to support Magnus, the other boy had declined, insisting that this was something he had to do by himself.

"I should have gone with him, shouldn't I?" Alec continued, concern and guilt lacing through his shaking voice. Izzy simply rolled her eyes, as Alec worried needlessly.

"He wanted to do this alone, let him," Izzy said with a soothing tone but still, Alec wouldn't look away from the retreating taxi. He sucked in a breath, staring blankly as the taxi sped up, increasing the distance between himself and Magnus. He felt the need to follow the taxi -to follow Magnus- but he knew that there were things that people needed to do alone. This was one of them.

"He will be fine, Alec. Come on, let's go get the others." Izzy said pulling at Alec's backpack he'd carried to the_ Institute_ after school so he could be there on time. Izzy and the others had dropped theirs off before attending the hearing. Izzy pulled at the backpack again, this time more violently. Alec didn't budge. Izzy sighed in frustration and stood in front of her brother to speak to him. "Alec, he wanted to do this alone. Besides, he is coming over to ours later anyway so you can be there for him then, 'kay?"

"I want to be there for him now," Alec complained as he finally gave in and made his way inside the waiting room, not looking back to see if Izzy was following.

"I know, I know." Izzy whispered, though Alec was already out of earshot. Sadly, she knew there was nothing much that she could do to help her brother, or Magnus for that matter. She was simply happy that Magnus was sleeping over at their house so Alec can talk to him so if it didn't go well, Magnus wouldn't have to deal with it alone. Since Magnus' dad was staying over at Hannah's house, Magnus had decided that he would stay with the Lightwoods, which Robert and Maryse had reluctantly agreed to. Talking for a few hours with a father you never had as a child was manageable. Sleeping in the same house was a whole other issue, and Izzy (and her parents) understood.

She turned to follow her brother but she heard sharp footsteps coming from the other side of the building, and then hushed voices. Instinctively, she followed the voices, walking slowly and carefully to make sure her high heeled boots were silent against the pavement. As she got closer she recognised the voices: Valentine and Camille. They seemed to be in deep conversation and looked quite suspicious, if Valentine's worried glances were anything to go by. Mischievously, Izzy smirked and walked closer but kept out of sight.

_Don't wanna make the same mistake twice_, Izzy thought as she got her phone out and opened the recorder app. Her mischievous smirk turned devious as Valentine and Camille's stated shouting at one another.

"This was not in the job description! You said I only had to tell a few 'stories' and that would be that! There was nothing, and I mean NOTHING about lie detectors!" Camille said angrily; her eyebrows were raised high and her nostrils flared with every breath. It was clear that she was struggling to keep her voice down. "I can't beat a lie detector test!"

"I know but don't worry, I will sort something out." Valentine said, yet his gloomy tone said otherwise.

"Oh you better, because if I have to go to prison for this, you will pay dearly! And this time, I'm not talking about money!" Camille said, jabbing her index finger on Valentine's chest.

"Calm down!" Valentine said, swatting Camille's hand away from him. "Just show up at the time the judge said. Leave the rest to me," Valentine said in a way that indicated that the conversation was over. He stepped away from Camille and left, making his way to the back of the building.

Izzy hit the 'stop' button on her phone and place it safely back in her pocket. _They are so going down_, she thought. Just as she was about to step out of her hiding place, she heard footsteps, making her jump slightly but then stilled her movements.

"So, what are we doing?" The owner of the footsteps said and Izzy relaxed, as she recognised the voice.

"For fucks sake Maia, you scared me!"

"Oh sorry," the dark haired girl said, looking slightly sheepish. "Everyone is ready to go. They got me to look for you."

"What the heck are you doing?" The two girls jumped as Jace came around the corner, Jordan at his tow.

"Oh nothing much," Izzy replied. "Just bitch hunting," she said, nodding his head towards where Camille was still stood, violently typing on her phone. Izzy stepped out of her hiding place and made her way to Camille. The others followed, curiously.

"What are we doing?" Maia asked as they got to Camille.

"Oh just watch," Izzy answered, her eyes gleamed with mischief. "Well well well," she said to Camille. "Look what we have here."

Camille lifted her head, expecting to see one of her many haters but she was instead greeted with foreign faces. "And who the heck are you?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. She was not in the mood for pleasantries.

"What's it to you, you lying piece of shit?" Izzy snapped back. She continued when it become clear that Camille was too shocked to reply. "Got nothing to say? Well I've got plenty! I swear if this case doesn't end in Magnus' favour, I will hunt you down and I will make sure that even your own mother doesn't recognise your plastic ugly face after I'm done with you!" Izzy said threateningly, stepping closer to Camille to punctuate her words.

"You do know you aren't gonna get away with this? We know all you said was a stupid lie," Jordan said sensibly and Maia nodded in agreement.

Camille giggled humourlessly. "Oh I see. Is this the Magnus Bane fan base I see? Where is old Maggie anyway?" She asked, her face full of sincerity as if she really cared. "Poor baby, probably very scared right now. The big bad police gonna get him?" She continued mockingly, ignoring the death glares she was receiving from the four people cornering her.

"Shut the fuck up! Why do you care?" Izzy said, anger bubbling up inside her.

"Oh I care a lot. We have some… unfinished business to attend to," Camille replied, somewhat suggestive.

"And you think he'd want you, after what you did?" Izzy asked before the others could speak.

"I will make him want to see me. Just let him know I will be waiting after he gets tired of his new blue eyed boy-toy," Camille said, revelling in the reaction she received from Izzy.

"What did you just call my brother?" Izzy asked testily, folding her hands over her chest. She towered over Camille slightly, adding more vigour to her words.

"You heard right, your brother is nothing but a play thi-" Before Camille could continue, a hand came into collision with her smooth pale face, leaving a defiant red hand print.

Jordan gasped and moved to hold Izzy back from doing any further damage while Camille recovered from the shock.

"Jordan, let her go," Jace said calmly. "The bitch deserves it."

Izzy smiled triumphantly when Jordan let go of her shoulders.

Camille stepped back slightly, realising how dire her situation was, yet she could keep her mouth shut. "Oh catch a nerve, did I?"

"My brother is-" Izzy started, but was cut short by Camille.

"Brother? You _do_ look like him a lot. You think Magnus really feels anything for him? You don't know Magnus as well as I do. He is a player. He'll use your pretty brother then throw him away like trash." Camille said, knowing that her words will only anger Izzy more.

"Shut the fuck up you slimy slut or I swear I'll-"

"What? What are you gonna do, bite me?" Camille said with mirth.

"Don't tempt me," Izzy said before she launched at the blonde.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Izzy! I can't believe you did that. Oh Alec is gonna be happy... or maybe he'll be angry," Maia said, as they made their way to the front of the building. It was getting dark, as dark clouds, suggesting that it would be raining soon, shielded the sun. "Must admit, that bitch deserves it!"<p>

"I know I said it was okay but seriously Izzy, you could get in trouble for it. I think her lip was bleeding" Jace said uncharacteristically worried.

"I don't think she will tell. I mean, you did threaten to do worse if she opened her mouth," Jordan said as Alec, Clary and Simon came into sight.

"Meh, she was chatting shit again. The things she said about Alec-" she cut herself short as Alec walked towards them. Izzy knew a little about Magnus' past that he was indeed some sort of player but Alec seemed okay with it so it wasn't her place to say. She'd like to believe that her brother wasn't just another fling to Magnus but someone special. Her family was everything to her and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt them. _Magnus has a lot to answer for_, she thought as she wiped all emotions from her face.

"I thought you were right behind me!" Alec exclaimed, directing his words to Izzy.

"Sorry, I had erm… something to take care of." Izzy explained.

"You what? And what happened to your hair?" Alec asked confused, as to why his sister's hair, only moments ago was firmly in place, was now dishevelled. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and said, "you know what? Don't answer; I don't think I want to know. Dad is bringing the car out front." He said to Jace and Izzy. "You guys should be getting home. Jordan, you are driving everybody else, right?" He asked trying to make sure everyone's transport was accounted for.

"We are taking Clary home," Jace said before Jordan could answer. "If Magnus gets to sleep over with you, so does Clary." He explained, putting his arms around Clary's waist. The red headed girl blushed a deep red.

"Is your mum okay with that? I mean there is school tomorrow," Simon asked Clary sceptically.

"Yeah, I told her that Robert and Maryse will be at home." She answered shyly.

"Do mum and dad know about this?" Izzy asked outraged. "If so why wasn't Simon invited? And when exactly was this planned?" Izzy stopped when she realised that she'd just said she wanted Simon in her house. She looked away but still refused to blush, as her brother would in her situation, while Simon on the other hand, joined the blushing team. Izzy and Simon weren't really going out but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that they had it in for each other. Everyone was just waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"Not enough room in the car. Mum and Max are here too. Besides, Clary already has a change of clothes with her," Jace said, as a way of explanation just as a black seven-seated Jeep commander came into view. The group said their goodbyes and Jordan, Maia and Simon went back towards the building's parking lot to get to Jordan's car, leaving the Lightwood children, plus Clary, to get into Robert's seven-seater.

Once in the car, everyone broke into little conversations: Clary and Jace were sat at the very back of the car, deep in conversion about trivial things, while Izzy and Max were talking about Max's latest manga interest. Robert and Maryse were talking about their off days for the next couple of months, both avoiding talking about Magnus' case to avoid upsetting Alec, who was in his mind, wondering how Magnus was getting on with his father. The rain had started to drizzle lightly and adding to the darkening of the sky, the gloomy atmosphere was formed, much reflecting Alec's sour mood.

It didn't take long for them to reach home. When they did, all conversations were disregarded as the teens jumped out of the car, racing to the living room to battle for the TV remote while Maryse and Robert closed the garage. Once done, the married couple went into the house and ordered their children to make sure Max was in bed by ten and the older kids to leave the living room as they found it: neat and tidy, before going to their bed at whatever time they desired.

"Let's watch a movie!" Max shouted once his parents were gone, jumping up and down on his tip toes excitedly.

Alec threw himself onto the single couch unceremoniously closed his eyes, running his hands through his already mused ink black hair. "What do you want to watch?" He asked, still with his eyes closed.

"Don't know, how about a thriller?" Max replied thoughtfully.

"Erm… I don't think so, Max. None of them movies here are your age and remember what happened last time you watched one?" Izzy said, shuddering away the memory of Max trying to kick everyone in sight for a whole week, wanting to 'save the world.' He'd even made Maryse buy him a toy sword to fight the 'Mafia.'

Max shook his head 'no' and said, "I was little then!" He placed his hands together and looked pleading at Alec, who had his eyes open now.

"Okay, fine as long as you don't try to kick me in the face. And you are going to bed at ten, even if the movie isn't over." Alec said. "Choose a movie; I'll go get some snacks" he said before making his way to the kitchen. When he returned with some popcorn, chocolate, crisps and a big bottle of coke with plastic cups, the others (mostly Max) had decided to watch _Taken_, which Alec didn't really mind.

Clary and Jace sat together in the big couch with Izzy, who was sat a little away from the couple with Max on her lap. Alec opted to sit on the floor near the door, subconsciously wanting to be there immediately when Magnus got there.

They watched quietly, only talking when someone made snide comments about the occurrence in the movie or whenever Max elbowed Izzy, who was contemplating moving. Jace and Clary weren't even paying attention, being more interested in each other than the movie.

"Eww!" Max shouted when Jace started to kiss Clary lightly on the lips. "Iz! Tell 'em to stop! Tell 'em to stop!" He said, pulling Izzy's hands to cover his face.

"Don't like? Don't watch, little bro." Jace said with a smirk but despite his words, he started to pay more attention to the movie.

Ding-dong! The sound of the gate bell echoed through the living room, causing Alec to abruptly get up from his place on the floor, knocking over his popcorn that was placed by his feet. He left the popcorn in favour of rushing to the door. He opened the door in a few minutes and ran to open the gate. It was still drizzling with rain but Alec paid no mind to his soaking top. He smiled softly when he saw Magnus standing on the other side of the gate.

"Hey," Magnus greeted, a small smile playing at his lips and he was wearing different clothes from earlier. Alec didn't question it but just drank in the beauty that was presented to him; Magnus' hair was mused and not in its clearly spiked state it usually was, but falling down to his sides in smooth silky strands. Alec thought it still looked beautiful, and fought an urge to run his hands through his boyfriend's hair. His face was devoid of any glitter, just a thin line of eyeliner, brightening the gold in his eyes.

From the warming look marring Magnus' face, Alec could only guess that the talk went well. "Hey," he replied and waved his hand a little, causing Magnus to chuckle.

"Gonna let me in, blue eyes?" Magnus asked. The gate was only slightly open to allow one person through, and Alec was blocking that opened space.

Alec blushed from embarrassment and moved away from the gate. "Sorry," he mumbled and shyly opened the gate further. He looked in confusion when Magnus turned and walked down the sidewalk but understood when Magnus turned back around with his hands on his motorcycle.

"You brought your bike." Alec stated more than asked.

"Yup, I went home with them so I could get some new clothes and hair products and rode here. I even took a shower," Magnus explained and moved through the gate.

Alec helped Magnus park his motorcycle near the garage, all the while talking about trivialities such as why Magnus needed so much hair products.

"It is an essential part of living, Alexander." Magnus explained but they both knew they were just procrastinating so they wouldn't have to talk about Magnus' dad. Once they got into the house though, there was no escaping it.

"Magnus?" he said softy once he shut the front door behind them.

"Uh huh," Magnus answered, turning around to face Alec. "You know, I never got a hello kiss," At that a small blush made an appearance on Alec's otherwise pale cheeks, as he stepped closer to Magnus, kissing him lightly on the lips. When the kiss ended, Alec pulled the taller teen into a bone-crushing hug. Magnus hugged back just as heftily.

"How was it?" Alec asked, his voice muffled by Magnus shirt since he had his face on Magnus' shoulder.

"Great actually!" Magnus said. He reluctantly pulling away from the hug so he could take a better look at Alec and kissed him passionately, stepping back cautiously so Alec was now placed between the door and Magnus.

"Yeah?" Alec asked in between kisses.

"Yeah." Magnus said, pulling back a bit to catch his breath. He looked very happy and Alec couldn't help but be happy too; Magnus deserved a loving father.

They were lost in each others' eyes for a moment, green eyes locked with blue, not so much as looking at each other but looking through each other as if searching for the other's soul. They both had goofy smiles plastered on their faces but neither seemed to care, they were just content in holding each other. Alec had his hand wrapped around Magnus' torso while Magnus had his wrapped around Alec's waist. Neither of them could tell how long they just stood there staring at the other but soon they were moving towards each other again, slower and more controlled than before. And there were kissing. It started off as a simple brush of lips against lips but soon turned heated and desperate. Magnus bit none too gently at Alec's lower lip and Alec gasped in surprise and melted further into Magnus' embrace. Soon, their tongues were in each other's mouths, tasting each other and moaning into the kiss. When they pulled away, they were breathless and had to catch their breaths before they could speak once more.

"Quite the welcome," Magnus said, smirking.

"Oh shut up," Alec said, smiling shyly and stepping away from the door to make his way into the living room. Alec noticed that Max was gone now, leaving just Clary, Izzy and Jace watching the movie.

Magnus followed and when he got close to Alec again, he whispered into the blue-eyed boy's ear. "Oh I'm not done with you just quite just yet," leaving Alec blushing. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand in his and fell into a little jog, running towards the stair, only to stop on the first stair and look back at the trio watching the TV. "Oh hey guys." After a moment of thought, he said "bye guys," before dragging Alec up the staircase, missing the amused smile that the trio wore.

Once the stairs were climbed, Magnus let Alec lead the way because even though Magnus had been in the house plenty of times, he had never been in Alec's room.

"Its very messy," Alec said when his hand rested on a door knob, his other hand linked with Magnus' and his stomach full with butterflies. Magnus was surprised that Alec's room was in a far corner of the house; he'd come to learn that his blue eyed angel seemed to like his solitude.

"Don't care," Magnus said hotly and opened the door himself. It took him minute to adjust to the darkness but when he did, he realised that Alec had been right; Alec's room was indeed messy. It wasn't filthy; it didn't have rubbish gathered everywhere but instead, the study table by the window was filled sky high with books of all sizes and there were a few books on the floor too, and a couple of shirts thrown about in places.

Magnus stepped further in and once they were both inside, Magnus pushed Alec against the door, like he'd done earlier but not as gently. Alec didn't seem to mind. They were kissing again before they knew it and Alec had his hands up Magnus' shirt, moving one hand up and down the taller boy's spine, causing warm little sparks to erupt on Magnus' skin. "So are you going to talk about how it went?" Alec asked.

Magnus shivered lightly, an occurrence, which had nothing to do with the cold and a lot to do with the raven-haired boy pressed against him. "You wanna talk about my dad, like right now?" Magnus asked.

"No." Alec said, slightly horrified.

Magnus just smiled and resumed the kissing. Moments after, buttons were opened and shirts were discarded, leaving both boys shirtless. With an unspoken agreement, they moved towards the bed, not once breaking the kiss. A small "umpth" escaped from Alec's lips, as he fell onto the bed with Magnus on top of him. Magnus immediately broke the kiss, only them looking uncertainly at Alec. He pulled away slightly to place his knee on either side on Alec's waist, running his hands through Alec's soft hair.

Alec leaned into the touch, sighing contently at the motion. His hands were slightly shaking but a look of determination was present on his face. Slightly frustrated, Alec moved to pull Magnus' lips back to his but Magnus pushed him back down, the uncertainty growing in his eyes.

"We don't have to-" Magnus broke off, gesturing at the space between the two of them.

"I know. I want to… unless you don't-" a hint of uncertainty started to grow in Alec's ocean blue eyes.

Magnus chuckled lightly before moving to kiss Alec softly on the check. "Trust me Alexander, darling, I want to." His voice was sultry. Alec shivered at the hot breath ghosting over his cheek.

"Me too," Alec whispered shyly. His blush was evident even in the dimly lighted room.

"You sure?" Magnus asked, trying to make sure that they both wanted this.

Alec said nothing but just nodded lightly, smiling lovingly up at Magnus. And that was all that was needed for Magnus to understand before he moved to kiss Alec again, putting all the love and devotion into that kiss before moving his hands down Alec's body.

* * *

><p>The following morning was delightful. The rain the night before produced beautiful rays of rainbows, and even though it wasn't afternoon yet, the sun shown brightly. The weather though, did not reflect the choice of the Lightwood household. Everyone had woken up late, thinking Robert was going to give them a ride to school but they were sorely disappointed when the eldest Lightwood informed them that he needed to do a lot of preparation for what would hopefully, be Magnus' last hearing.<p>

Maryse was also busy with some business or other, leaving the Lightwood children (and Magnus and Clary), racing with time, as to not miss their last hope of transportation: the school bus. The plan was that they would go to school and Magnus would be allowed to leave early in order to get to the _Institute_ on time for his test. Sadly, Alec couldn't join him until school was properly over; Robert's orders.

"Mags!" Alec shouted from his room where he was packing his school bag. "You have to hurry up! The bus will be here in ten minutes," he shouted at Magnus, who was securely shut behind Alec's bathroom.

"Coming darling. It takes time to look perfect!" Magnus shouted back. "Besides, we don't need to hurry, I have my motorcycle!"

At that Alec dropped his bag and opened his bathroom door to reveal a Magnus, who was clad only in a big fluffy towel draped around his waist, brushing his teeth. Alec ignored the rush of heat on his cheeks and ears and shouted, "What?"

"Oh don't you remember? You even helped to park it. I'll drive us to school," Magnus said innocently and went back to teeth brushing.

"And you couldn't have told me this five minutes ago when I was rushing to get ready?!" Alec shouted in disbelief.

"Sorry darling," Magnus said, not looking all that apologetic. He winked at Alec before proceeding to wash his brush while the other boy blushed furiously.

Alec didn't think that what happened between them wouldn't change anything between them, or perhaps make him immune to Magnus' suggestiveness but he realised that it only resulted in him blushing more often. Although he didn't mind so much that his shyness had receded a little.

"You look so cute when you blush, Allie-bear." Magnus said, moving into the bedroom to get changed.

"Mags, I told you no nicknames!" Alec shouted as he left his post by the doorframe to brush his teeth and to give Magnus some privacy while he got dressed. He smiled fondly when we realised the hypocrisy of his statement.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we will make it in time to get the school bus," Izzy said, as Alec came down the stairs with Magnus. "Should I call a taxi?" She asked Alec.<p>

"There is such thing as a public transport? Take the normal bus," Alec said.

"Alec that is disgusting! I don't want to have to deal with smelly old people in buses, thank you very much!" Izzy said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. "There are always people smoking at the bus stops! Do you want your sweet innocent sister to part take in second hand smoking?"

"Right, just do whatever. I'm going with Magnus on his bike," Alec said as he made his way past Izzy.

"Fine, ditcher! Just wait for him outside. Max, Jace, and Clary are there," Izzy said, as he stopped Magnus from following Alec. "I need a private word with Magnus." She pulled Magnus into the kitchen.

"What's up? Am I in trouble?" Magnus jokingly asked when Izzy closed the door behind them.

"Should you be?" Izzy asked seriously.

"No? Whatever it is, I didn't do it, I swear… unless I did. What is it?" Magnus asked.

"I spoke to Camille," Izzy said carefully, trying to catch any reaction from Magnus. "And she said a few things."

"What did she say?" Magnus asked, not liking the subject to Camille at all.

"I swear, Bane if you ever hurt Alec, I will get you!" Izzy said, suddenly looking very threatening. "The bitch said you used people so I'm telling you now, if you think you can walk all over my brother, you have another thing coming."

"Woah woah woah," Magnus said stepping away from Izzy a little. "I thought we already had this chat, I won't hurt Alexander."

"So you aren't denying it? You used people?" Izzy asked.

"I didn't use people, Izzy. I -well its complicated. I've never really had a proper relationship other than Camille, and now Alec. I'm not really a settling down kind of guy but its different with Alec, I swear." Magnus explained in a rush. "I love him," he said when Izzy looked as if she was going to strangle him.

Izzy's expression softened at that. He could really see that Magnus meant it when he said that and there was nothing she could do but just nod. She guessed that everyone could have history, as long as it stayed just that. "Okay. Just don't hurt him." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

Magnus followed not long after, still slightly shocked at what just happened. His hate for Camille had intensified greatly, something he hadn't thought possible due to how much he hated her already.

When he stepped outside, Magnus noticed that the others were speaking on the other side of the opened gates so he decided to go there, locking the door with the key dangling on its key hold and took the key with him. He got his motorcycle and took it out.

"I can't believe someone would do this," he heard Alec say as he got closer to the gate.

Magnus wondered what they were talking about and when you got out of the gates, he was met with sympathetic looks from all his friends and he didn't understand. He turned around behind him and everything became clear. On the gate he had just walked through, was the word 'murderer' spray painted in capitals in a dark red that had a great resemblance to blood. The word was in the same rushed untidy writing that Magnus' motorcycle was painted with a few days ago and even though the person who painted the motorcycle was never caught, Magnus was certain it was the same person that had been bringing hell into his life for the past few days: _Camille_.

* * *

><p><strong>Who agrees with Magnus and thinks its Camille? You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out... or maybe not. As some of you may have noticed, I've gone back and to name all my chapters! I hope you like their names! I took me a while to come up with some of them.<strong>

**This chapter was a pain to write because to took forever. Plus its the longest chapter so far so I hope you like it. Reviews are love so review guys! Please? **

**Angel and FrenchTheLama beta read this chapter so kudos ****to them! FrenchTheLama also helped motivate me; aka shouted at me to finish it or else I wouldn't get any chicken on my sixteenth birthday (which was a few days ago). Chicken is awesome and everyone deserves to have some... unless you are a vegetarian. **

**Wow, longest ****AN EVER! Sorry guys, buy don't forget to REVIEW!**

**~Sherry**


	17. Chapter 16: The Loch Ness Spray Painter

**Chapter Sixteen:** **The Loch Ness Spray Painter**

"You did WHAT?" Clary shouted, shock lacing through her high pitched voice, with an underlying tone of amusement and awe.

It was break time at Alicante High and due to the wonderful weather; the three friends (Clary, Izzy and Maia) had chosen to spend their free time outside, in the warm embrace that the sun provided. Izzy had just told the other two about what happened earlier that morning: someone painting "murderer" on her house gate, and they were going through possible suspects. Izzy had insisted that it could be no one but Camille, the plastic blonde bitch, and though Clary didn't doubt that the manipulative girl would do such a thing, it raised questions as to why Izzy could be so sure, hence leading to the female Lightwood telling Clary what had happened the day before.

"I may or may have not have punched the little snake?" Izzy said with as much innocence as she could muster, fluttering her long eyelashes. "Look, before you go all judgemental on me, the bitch deserved it and-"

"I'm not judging you," Clary cut the taller girl off. "In fact I wish I was there! But don't you think she will tell someone though?" Clary asked.

"Nope, I made sure of it." Izzy said with a smirk and proceeded, explaining to the other two girls how she'd snook up on Camille and Valentine discussing how they were going to get out of the lie detector test, and how she had recorded them.

Izzy had also told her dad about it earlier, before coming to school, and Robert couldn't have been prouder of his only daughter. Robert planned to use this little piece of evidence to their advantage at the hearing the next day.

"So they can use it as evidence against them?" Clary asked eagerly.

"Uh huh!" Izzy answered, nodding her head as she said it. "But don't tell Magnus; he will not want to use it, probably, and he will not be happy about me punching Camille."

"Why wouldn't he be happy? The damn arse hole is making his life hell!" Maia all but shouted, receiving weird looks from onlookers.

"Yeah, but you know Magnus. He doesn't want us to get involved or whatever. The guy can be so darn stubborn!" Izzy said disapprovingly.

Clary and Maia murmured their agreements as the boys came into view; they were standing near the place where a group of benches are placed with tables outside the canteen. "Jordan!" Maia shouted, trying to get her boyfriend's attention.

The boy in question turned around and when he noticed Maia, he started to walk towards her. Magnus, Alec, Jace and Simon followed wordlessly. When they got to the girls, Jordan stood beside Maia, wrapping his tanned arms around the girl's waist and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Jace linked his hands with Clary and Simon stood awkwardly by Izzy. Magnus had his hands draped around Alec's shoulders and Alec was leaning into Magnus. The group made a silent agreement to sit together on one of the many wooden benches near them. They made small conversations as they sat down, all wanting to divert away from the court case for a little while, then Jace spoke.

"I think we should go and check out security cameras after school. It might give us an idea about who it could be," Jace said and everyone knew what he was talking about.

"But the janitor said he has checked it lots of times. The people that did it had their face covered so it's useless," Jordan said.

"We could still give it a try," Clary said, looking at Izzy for backup.

Izzy nodded and said, "yeah, but we can't just go into the security room. We have to get permission."

"I could ask my mum? I can go and see her during lunch period and if she says yes, we can meet up and check it out." Clary suggested. She had no doubt that her mum would say yes, seeing as she was the school's Principal and all.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. If we don't do anything about it, no one will." Jace said, determination clear on his face. "You in guys?" He asked, directing his question at Magnus and Alec.

"I have my test at three so I can't be there," Magnus said offhandedly.

"Oh okay, we can just do it and we will let you know how it goes." Jordan said, knowing that Alec was likely to want to join Magnus and support him than watch some boring security tapes.

"Okay then. Meet at by my locker after school, then?" Clary asked. "My mum will probably say yes."

Everyone murmured their agreements to meeting up after school just as the bell signalling the end of break went. They got up from their seats and went their separate ways to their respective classes.

Magnus and Alec shared their next lesson, which was double Chemistry, so they made their way through the crowded narrow corridors together, hands interlocked. Their chemistry teacher, Mr Lawliet, scowled at them when they entered the class, which didn't really bother Alec; he was used to the teacher's looks.

They had been given an experiment to do for the period and were to spend the second going through their results and comparing it, a process that Alec found tedious.

Alec was done in less than half the time given on the experiment and was now in the middle of clearing, occasionally looking over at Magnus, who was chewing the lip of his pen vigorously- something Alec has noticed he did a lot when deep in thought- so Alec went up to his boyfriend to try and help.

"You sick?" He asked quietly as to not disrupt the class or catch the teacher's attention.

"No, just wondering what would happen if I put double the amount of hydrochloric acid." Magnus said.

Alec gasped. "Don't! It's a strong acid, you don't know what will happen," he said reasonably.

"Exactly! And I wanna find out." Magnus replied.

"It could blow u-" Alec started to say but it was already too late; Magnus had poured the clear colourless solution into the beaker on the table, which was now fizzing violently.

Thankfully, Alec pulled Magnus out of the way just as the beaker blew up, coated the whole table with a foamy substance and the floor with shattered glass.

"LIGHTWOOD! BANE!" Alec heard his least favourite teacher shout, and the feeling of dread started to fill him to the brim.

_Oh great_, he thinks. _Just bloody great!_

* * *

><p>While his children were busy hating school life, Robert was walking through the hall of the third floor of the Institute, at ten in the morning, looking for someone that would ensure the success of the hearing the next day. He was wearing his usual black suit and in his left hand was his suitcase filled with important documents. Confidently, he went to the receptionist sat by her desk and cleared his throat to get her attention.<p>

"May I speak with Mr Graymark, please?" Robert asked, but from his tone, it was clear that he going to get his way whether the receptionist said yes or no, so the petite brunette nodded and pointed to the office two doors away from her desk.

"He is free so just knock," she said and watched as Robert walked to the door.

An answer came immediately just after one knock and Robert let himself in, as requested by the voice inside. He entered the office and was greeted by a tall man with curly black hair and they shook hands before Mr Graymark directed Robert to sit.

"How may I help you, Mr Lightwood?" Mr Graymark asked.

"I have been told that that you are the one to do the lie detector test on Magnus Bane's hearing, Mr Garymark." Robert asked politely.

"Yes, yes I am. And please call me Luke," Luck said.

"Alright. I have reason to believe that Mr Valentine has been bribing many people to try and win this case and I am here to ask that you don't fall for his trickery," Robert said bluntly, not on to beat around the bush.

Luke chuckled lightly and said, "I assure you, Mr Lightwood, that I don't intend to. I've known Valentine for a very long time and I don't doubt that he will at least try but I abide by the law."

"That is good to hear." Robert said. "But I also have one more request."

"And what might that be?"

"I ask that you record Mr Valentine if he indeed does try to make you alter the results of the test," Robert said.

"That is a stretch too far, don't you think?" Luke asked, sceptically.

"No, I don't think so. The man has been doing this for as long as he become a certified lawyer and people have been too scared to do something about it. I plan on ending that now," Robert said with conviction and Luke could do nothing but agree. He had known Valentine since they were children and knew he had lost his friend when he let the money of his job go to his head.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Luke said, finally.

* * *

><p>"Alec I'm sorry," Magnus apologised once again, lifting up to a sitting position on the grass.<p>

"Nope, I'm still very mad at you," Alec said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly. It was lunch time and they two boys were laying in the green grass on the school grounds, their friends not far away. The sun was still bright and the group of friends had decided to lay in it for some fresh air.

"I didn't mean to!" Magnus complained. "Besides, it's your fault he didn't warn me"

"Bu- I… you- uh forget it!" Alec sucked in a breath in frustration and laid on his back. He closed his eyes; trying to shield them from the violent sun beams, and put his hand under his head.

"Alec?" Magnus said, and Alec ignored him. "You are being very childish about this," Magnus tried again, placing his head on Alec's chest. Still, Alec ignored him. "I'm sorry," he said.

"The teacher disqualified both of us, Magnus! I got zero, Z-E-R-O for my work." Alec said, managing to keep his voice quiet though the anger was still clear in his voice.

"Sorry," Magnus said.

The guilt in Magnus' soft voice got Alec's attention and he opened his eyes, only to see that Magnus was kneeling over him, their faces inches apart. Magnus moved so he was now straddling the blue eyed boy.

"Sorry," Magnus repeated and kissed Alec on the cheek. "I'm really, _really_ sorry," he said, and kissed his boyfriend on the other cheek, his hand on either side of Alec's head.

Alec blushed lightly at the public display of affection, trying hard to hide the smile that was fighting to appear due to how adorable Magnus was being. And he calls me cute, he thought and Magnus kissed him on the mouth. Alec smiled into the kiss and took his hand from under his head and placed one on Magnus' hips, the other on Magnus' back, pushing them closer together.

Magnus brushed his tongue over Alec's inviting lips, asking slightly for permission and Alec all but obliged. Alec moaned lightly as Magnus' tongue moved in his eager mouth, travelling along his teeth and dancing with the other's tongue.

When they pulled apart, they were out of breath and Magnus rested his forehead on Alec's. "Am I forgiven, now?" He asked and gasped in surprise when Alec pushed him off. Magnus lost his balance and fell on his back next to Alec.

Alec got up in a sitting position and said, "you absolute manipulator!" and Magnus chuckled.

"Didn't hear you complaining, darling" Magnus said playfully and winked at his boyfriend.

Alec smiled shyly and straddled Magnus this time, going down for another kiss, the people around them completely forgotten. He felt Magnus' long fingers going through his hair encouragingly and he deepened the kiss.

"Oh guys! Come on, cut it off! I don't wanna see my brother being molested," came a loud female voice, causing them to break apart.

Alec jumped off Magnus to sit next to him instead, glaring daggers at his sister. "He wasn't molesting me," he said to Izzy. "I'm still mad at you," Alec said when Magnus kissed him on the cheek, making the older boy pout.

"Great news guys!" Clary said as she sat down on the ground next to Jace, only just joining the group.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"She said we can do it," she said with a smile and Izzy beamed.

"You are going down, you Loch Ness Spray Painter!" Izzy exclaimed, standing up and pointing upwards as if talking to the sky.

_I'm related to her_, Alec thought, and the bell went.

* * *

><p>The bell signalling the end of school couldn't have come any later, in Alec's humble opinion. He quickly packed his things and made his way out, mumbling little "sorry"s as he bumped into people, rushing outside the school to make his way to the car park. They had decided that Jordan would drive him, along with Maia, to the <em>Institute<em>, leaving Izzy, Clary, Simon and Jace to check out the security videos. Magnus was already there, possibly already doing his lie detector test and Alec wanted to be there to support him when he was done.

Jordan and Maia were nowhere to be seen when Alec got to Jordan's car so he got his phone out and texted him to get a move on. Minutes later, Jordan was there with Maia and they got into the car, making their way silently to the Institute.

It only took a few minutes to get there and Alec was glad that they got there just in time to see Magnus coming out of the elevator in the waiting area downstairs. Alec rushed to Magnus' side and hugged him, placing a closed mouth kiss on Magnus' cheek when the pulled apart. Alec was glad to see that Magnus looked somewhat relieved, showing that the test went fine, but he asked anyway.

"How was it?" Alec asked, taking Magnus' hand in his as they walked towards Jordan and Maia, who had gone back to the car park when Alec rushed to Magnus.

"It was surprisingly not that bad. The guy just asked a few questions while I was hooked up to some machines," Magnus said, looking pleased with himself. "He said they Judge should get the results by tomorrow morning and ready for the hearing in the afternoon."

"Cool. It will all go well," Alec reassured.

"I'm starting to think so myself," Magnus said, a big smile marring his face. He pulled at Alec's hand so they were not walking anymore and cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands. He leaned down and placed his lips firmly on Alec's and Alec smiled, lacing his hands around Magnus' waist.

"What was that for?" Alec asked once they pulled apart, making their way out of the building.

"Thank you," Magnus simply said.

"What for?" Alec asked.

"For everything... thank you," Magnus repeated. Whatever response Alec was about to give was cut short by a loud shout a bit away from them.

"Guys! Look behind you," Maia's sonorous voice said and they did, only to see Camille making her way towards them.

"Isn't that Camille?" Jordan asked from behind. He, along and Maia, were now with them, all watching as the blonde walked to Magnus.

"Yeah. I thought her test was way before Magnus and Madame Dorothea, so what is she still doing here?" Alec asked suspiciously.

"Beats me," Jordan said just as Camille got to them.

Maia crossed her tanned hands over her chest and gave Camille the deadliest glare she could muster, to which the bitch returned, but somewhat cautiously.

Alec noticed that the skin on the girl's bottom lip looked torn and a dark purple bruise could be seen under her left eye, even though the girl wore a thick layer foundation.

"What are you staring at?" Camille asked.

"Your ugly face," Jordan said.

"Really? 'Your ugly face'? That's the best you could come up with?" Maia whispered at her boyfriend, her glare directed at Camille not faltering.

"What? It was the best I could come up with," Jordan whispered back.

"What do you want, Camille? I'm really getting tired of this." Magnus finally said, the happiness in his eyes only moments ago dulling.

"Can't you see my face? Your little bitch of a friend bloody punched me!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Who?" Magnus asked, only out of curiosity than concern.

"His fucking sister!" She accused, pointing at Alec's chest.

"Get your filthy hands off him! Why the heck are you telling me? Because I don't really care," Magnus said, turning to move away but Camille followed.

"Oh you will do something about it!" Camille said.

"Or what? We all know that you've lost this little game of yours so why don't you just leave me alone?" Magnus stated more than asked. He took Alec's hands in his and led them to his motorcycle while Jordan and Maia claimed into Jordan's car, waving goodbye as they did.

Alec took the helmet Magnus handed him, mindlessly and sat on the motorcycle after Magnus, holding on tight, all the while musing over the fact that Izzy had gone and punched somebody. He was going to have a strong word with that sister of his, though he couldn't exactly say he wasn't happy about it.

"Do you have anywhere in particular you want to go?" Alec was brought out of his inner monologue by Magnus' question. They were on the main road now and looked like they were going in the direction of Magnus' house.

"No, why?" Alec shouted over the roaring engine of the motorcycle.

"Would you like to come to mine?" Magnus asked, a hint of uncertainty in his loud voice. "I want you to meet my dad, properly."

"Yes," Alec simply said and they rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the way. Alec held on tightly to Magnus' waist all the way, still not used to the feeling of being on the motorcycle and Magnus didn't seem to mind.

"Want me to take that?" Magnus asked once they got to his house, pointing at Alec's helmet.

Alec wordlessly handed it to him, his hands shaking lightly. He was a hit nervous to meet Magnus' dad, to say the least. He knew that Magnus himself had only just met the man but Magnus seemed to like him so he wanted to be on okay terms with him, if only to make Magnus happy.

"You nervous?" Magnus asked.

"A little," Alec answered, truthfully.

"Me too," Magnus said and unlocked the door with his keys.  
>************<p>

Meanwhile, somewhere in Alicante High...

The security room was small and stuffy, meaning the somewhat large group of friends were not particularly comfortable as they watched the same tape over and over again for who the "Loch Ness Spray Painter" was, or so Izzy had taken to calling him.

The video showed that three people were present on the day of Magnus' motorcycle conundrum but only one person did the actual painting. They all had their face covered and were all wearing black sports trousers and hoodies, leaving to group to think that perhaps they are in the school football team, or at least participants in some sort of sport.

"Arggg, we aren't going to find anything if all we do is keep watching the video," Izzy complained.

Everyone ignored her in favour of actually paying attention to the video.

"Helloo?" She tried again. She was, yet again, ignored.

Clary was the closest to the scene, thinking intently of whose faces lay beneath the black woollen masks. A particular scene caught her attention and she moved to pause it: the spay painter had just dropped his spraying can and had bent over to pick it up, causing a necklace he was wearing to hang around his neck so the pendant could be seen. Clary zoomed into the pendant, ignoring the protests around her, and crossing her fingers in hopes that her suspicion was not confirmed. It was, and she gasped.

Hanging from the chain, is a little golden sword, a perfect replica of the one she was wearing at the very moment, albeit smaller. She subconsciously reached for her necklace in question and breathed out slowly, wondering what her brother had gotten himself into now.

"You okay, Clary?" Jace asked in concern.

"Jonathan," was all she could say as she rested her head on the table, her red hair circling her head.

"What?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Its Jonathan and his friends," she elaborated, taking her necklace out and placing it next to the zoomed in image on the scene, a defeated look on her small freckled face.

"Your brother did it?" Simon asked in shock, his mouth slightly agape, because while they didn't doubt that Jonathan would do such a thing, what he stood to gain from it was still a mystery to the people in the room.

"Looks like it," Clary said.

"But why?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know," she answered and inwardly, she thought, _but whatever it is, we are going to find out. And mum isn't going to like it. _She got up to leave and was stopped by strong familiar arms pulling at her wrists.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked.

"_We_ are going to find that stupid brother of mine."

* * *

><p><strong>So, who saw that coming? I know this isn't a very dramatic chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. It's sort of a filler, really, the real drama will be in the next chapter, which will-hopefully-be the last hearing to Magnus' case. <strong>

**Reviews are love and motivation, and I need both of those! **

**~Sherry **


	18. Chapter 17: Sed lex, dura lex

**Chapter Seventeen: "Sed lex, dura lex"**

Jonathan was playing a wonderful game of football with his friends in the beautiful park of Idris, not so far from school; the game was wonderful, because his team was winning. It was a little game (four against four) so it wasn't very competitive nor was it a serious match, just a friendly game between friends. But it was little victories like this that made Jonathan Morgenstern's day, so he was not very impressed when the sound of his sister's voice interrupted his third goal of the match.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" He heard Clary shout, causing him to abruptly stop to face the direction of the call. Jonathan was a tough boy, or more accurately, a bully. He spent his time in school preying on the weak and no one could stop him, especially since his mother was the principal. But, pathetically, the only person that could get through to him and stop him was Clary, his little sister. People would say that the redhead had her brother wrapped around her little finger, and they would be right.

"Oh hey sis," Jonathan said, a bright smile on his face as he made eye contact with his sister. He had pearly white teeth which shined in the sunlight and his eyes were a dark shade of green, making him look somewhat pretty when matched with his pale blonde hair.

"Oh don't you "hey sis" me!" Clary shouted, only six feet from Jonathan now. The tall boy noticed that his sister's friends: Jace, Simon and Izzy were following right behind her. Jace was closest to her and he scowled. Needless to say, he didn't like his sister's boyfriend, not that he had much to say about it.

Jonathan's friends were now gathered behind him as Clary got close. "What? Why? What did I do?" He asked, amusement masking his concern when he saw Clary put on her "you know what I'm talking about" look.

"What did you do? How about terrorise the house of a very high ranked lawyer AND someone's very expensive motorbike!" Clary said, quieter now, but the anger could still but noticed.

"Erm… I didn't-"

"Oh don't you open that mouth of yours and lie to me!" Clary cut her brother off. "Show me your necklace."

"What why?" Jonathan asked, confused. But he reached under his shirt anyway, pulling out the necklace that they had seen only moments ago on the video.

"Have you lost it recently?" Clary asked calmly, subconsciously wishing that he has so that it wouldn't be her brother that had hurt Magnus, albeit indirectly.

"No…" Jonathan said, cautiously.

"Then you did it, don't lie. I just want to know why? Because you don't even know Magnus and he has done nothing to you. And why the Lightwood's house? Alec or Jace hasn't done anything to you! Or even Izzy!" Clary said, trying to figure things out in her head. "Unless someone told you to do it…" she trailed off.

"No…" he answered meekly.

"Jonathan, just be honest for once in your pathetic life!" Clary exclaimed, wincing at her own harshness. She felt even worse when she saw the hurt look on her brother's face. He may be stupid, but they were still flesh and blood.

"Okay, fine but they have to go," he said childishly, pointing at Jace, Izzy and Simon.

"Ugh, okay fine," Clary agreed, throwing her tiny hands in the air in frustration. She turned to the others behind her. "Just wait for us by the play ground-"

"I'm not leaving you with all these boys!" Jace exclaimed, pointing at Jonathan's friends.

"They will go too." Jonathan intervened, and his friends were already moving away.

"Fine, but make it quick!" Jace said, giving Jonathan a dirty look.

"So, why did you do it?" Clary asked once everyone else was gone, out of earshot.

"There is this girl, alright?"

"There is _always_ a damn girl," Clary said, and realisation hit her. "Is she, by any chance, called Camille Belcourt?" She asked.

"Hey, how did you know?" Her brother asked.

"Because she is a bitch, that's why! Jonathan, why did you do it? You know mum won't go easy on you if she finds out right? And I am gonna have to tell her," Clary said.

"You don't have to." Jonathan stated.

"Oh yes I do," Clary said, nodding her head.

"But-"

"No buts Jonathan, it's gone too far this time." She said, shaking her head. "Why did you do it? What did she give you?" Clary asked, curiosity taking over. It wasn't exactly easy to try and get her brother to do stuff for you, not unless he is getting something out of it. "You can't have done it for money; mum gives you a lot, plus you have a job."

"Erm…well…I don't think you really want to know that..." he trailed off, scratching the side of his head.

"Oh for God's sake! Jonathan, that is disgusting!" Clary exclaimed when he realised what her brother was getting at. She moved a step away from him. Jonathan had the decency to at least look slightly sheepish.

"I hope it was worth it, because I'm telling mum. She will do something to punish you for the motorcycle. As for the Lightwood's house, they could press charges because you did it outside of school." She said, defeated.

"They won't if you talk to them, right? I mean, you are friends with them." Jonathan said.

"I guess. I will see what I can do, even though you don't deserve it!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jonathan said, pulling Clary into a hug, placing kisses on her head since he towered over her.

Clary pushed him away and took a few steps back. "Stop it! I'm not a child! Oh and I will only do it if you apologise to Magnus and them... directly!" She said.

"What? Clarissa, no!"

"Don't call me that! And fine, then don't count on me for help." Clary said, moving away in the direction of the playground.

"Okay, fine!" Jonathan shouted after her.

"Okay, fine what?" Clary asked mockingly.

"I will do it, I will apologise." Jonathan said with distaste; as if that was the most horrible thing he could ever have to do. And for him, it was.

* * *

><p>"Court rise," a short plump woman, wearing a black and grey suit with a knee length pencil skirt, said in her place at the corner of the room. The court rose, and a rupture of noise filled the room as people murmured as they got up. The sound of heels hitting the hard concert floor silenced them; the Judge was in the room. Everyone took their seat once the Judge had taken her place, arranging many papers on her table.<p>

Monotonously, she said: "This is case number 15C08-1903-C.L.A-00190, in the matter of Magnus Bane. Present in the court room are the defendant and plaintiff with their attorneys, two witnesses, the deputy prosecutor and the jury," just as she had two days ago. "The lie detector tester, Lucian Graymark, is also present today," she added. Again, as the first hearing, she directed at the three rows on the left. "Jury, please consider what you are about to hear carefully. A false outcome would either result in an innocent man being sentenced in jail for most or all his life, or a murderer being let free upon innocent civilians."

The air in the room was tense, or maybe Magnus simply thought so because his body was rigid from anticipation and fear of the outcome of the case. He also held a spark of fear for the fact that if this ended badly, his blue eyed angel sitting close to him would be taken away from him, forever. Or perhaps it would be him being taken away from the angel. He held onto Alec's hand tighter at the thought, pushing himself closer as if trying to gain warmth from his boyfriend to last him the lifetime he would spend in a cold dark prison if this did not end in his favour.

Everyone was quiet, as if they knew the degree of importance this event held for Magnus. _They probably just want to get it over and done with_, Magnus thought. The boy sat there in a stupor, not registering when Valentine stood in front of the jury to make a final speech in hopes to get the jury on his side. He didn't even register it when Robert stood to speak on his behalf, telling the Judge and the jury why Magnus could be free. All he could think about through this was the fact that he could lose the only good thing that has happened to him in all his life: Alec. He also thought about the fact that he would be losing a father he had only just found and even his mother who had just told big zests all his life but whom he still loved dearly.

There was too much to lose, and Magnus couldn't pretend it was okay anymore. He let his head fall on Alec's shoulder, breathing in the smell that was all Alec and Alec placed his free hand in Magnus' hair, fingering the raven strands and petting his wounded boyfriend. Magnus let him. Broken, he let his eyes unleash the tear that had been threatening to escape since the realisation of losing everything injected itself into his head. He let go all pretence of not caring and closed his eyes, accepting, along with the tears, that he had shed away his dignity in the eyes of everybody in that room.

It was too much; the sympathetic eyes of those that loved him, the devilish stares of those who hated him, and the callous looks of those who had seen similar cases happen a thousand times.

He couldn't take it.

With the feeling of loss, he little sobs emit from his parted lips and he didn't even try to conceal it. Alec's hold in his hair and hands tightened and suddenly, he could feel feather light kisses marring his face. He didn't try to stop it; he found comfort in it.

"It's going to be okay," Alec whispered in his ears. He wanted to believe it, but he couldn't. Maybe it was because he wanted to expect the worst so when the best came, he could appreciate it more, or maybe it was simply because he had simply lost all hope, he didn't know which one. "I promise, it will be okay." Alec said. And this time, he could feel a hint of hope bubbling inside of him as he started to believe that maybe things could be okay, because the most honest person he'd ever known promised it. Slowly, he lifted his head from Alec's shoulder and kissed his angel lightly on the mouth, despite the many people around them. They were sat in their usual seat in front of the court room, holding each other's hands tightly. Alec looked up at Magnus with a sad smile. Magnus gave one back.

"Thanks," Magnus said and he smiled a happy smile now because he realised that even if he was to lose the boy sitting beside him, at least he had him in that moment.

The sonorous sound of the Judge brought both boys from their small exchange. "Thank you, Mr Lightwood." She said.

Magnus noted that both Valentine and Robert had finished speaking. And a man with curly dark hair was moving in front of the court room, an A4 brown envelope in his hands. Magnus gulped and lifted his hand that was not interlocked with Alec's, and wiped away stray tears.

"This is Mr Graymark, and he will be giving the results of the lie detector test." The Judge stated.

"Thank you, your honour." Mr Graymark said and proceeded to open the envelope in his hands. Magnus looked on his other side to see that Robert now resided there and he was surprised to see that the man had a triumphant smile plastering his handsome face. This gave Magnus more heat to his bubbling feeling of hope.

"I will read out the questions that each of the people was asked read their reply and say whether or not they were lying." Mr Graymark said, his tone calm and collected. "Firstly, I asked Madame Dorothea: "have you ever seen Mr Magnus Bane in any violent situations, which could be either from a heated argument to a physical fight?" She said "no," and it was the truth." The man read out.

Magnus released a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding. He now knew that the results hadn't been tampered with so maybe - just maybe - there was a string of hope that everything would turn out fine.

Mr Graymark continued, "I also asked: "has Magnus Bane ever directed any antisocial behaviour towards you or other neighbours?" Again, she said "no," and it was the truth."

The whole courtroom was quiet as the man spoke and Magnus noticed that both Camille and Valentine were fidgeting nervously in their seats.

"And the final question: "did you ever see Magnus act in any way violent towards Camille Belcourt before, during or after their relationship?" She said "no." It was the truth.

The whole jury started ruffling through their paperwork, surprise evident in their expression.

"To Magnus Bane, the following questions were asked: "is it true that you were violent towards Camille Belcourt during your relationship?" He said "no" and he was telling the truth. He was also asked: "did you ever hurt Camille Belcourt whilst under the influence of alcohol?" He said "no." It was the truth. And finally, "did you attack your father, Marcus Bane, with the intention to kill him?" I asked him. And he said "no." It was the truth." Mr Graymark paused. "He also added: "I just wanted to protect her." He didn't clarify who "her" was, but it was also the truth." The man finished and the jury started writing at a fast pace.

Magnus' breathing was getting frantic now. He knew that the results of his and Madame Dorethea's test were in his favour but Camille's could ruin everything. The bitch was a trickster and a liar and Magnus wouldn't be surprised if she could beat a lie detector test. Lying was her forte after all.

"These are Miss Belcourt's results," Mr Graymark said. "Firstly, I asked: "has Magnus Bane ever gotten into a physical fight during the time that you have known him?" She said "no," and it was the truth.

Magnus was shocked that Camille had answered that question truthfully, but he was happy about it nonetheless. He figured that saying yes to that answer didn't really benefit her much.

Mr Graymark cleared his throat and continued. "Secondly, I asked: "has Magnus Bane ever acted violently towards you?" And she answered with, "define violent," so I changed the question to "has Magnus Bane ever hit you?" to which she answered with "yes, plenty of times." And it was a lie."

The whole courtroom was filled with an intense silence that a pin could be heard if dropped. And Magnus was delighted that even the little snake could not beat a machine. His heart was beating fast, but this time, not because he was scared, but from excitement. He was happy that he didn't have to let his new life go… he was happy that he didn't have to let Alec go.

"The final question to Miss Belcourt was: "did you break up with Magnus Bane on the night, before his father's death?" And she replied with: "we did break up," which was the truth but I asked again, "were you the one to break up with him." She said "yes," and it was a lie." Mr Graymark said with finality.

"Thank you Mr Greymark, you may leave." The Judge, who that been listening intently all this time said. But Magnus noticed that before the man left, he moved to Robert and handed him a little regular black object, but he did think much of it. There were much more serious things at hand.

"Before the jury makes a decision, do either of you want to make a final speech?" The Judge asked the two lawyers. Valentine shaked his head in defeat, but Robert gave a curtsey nod and moved in the centre of the court room.

"As you can see from the results, Magnus has never hurt Miss Belcourt as she proclaimed and he only acted that night on self defence, therefore he committed no crime. Additionally, your honour, jury, I would like to bring to light evidence that proves that Valentine only convinced Miss Belcourt to give the statement she did with nothing but money and he didn't stop there-"

"Objection your honour but these accusations have nothing to do with the case," Valentine cut Robert off. His voice was shaking and his forehead was flooding with heavy sweat.

"Objection overruled. It has everything to do with it!" The Judge exclaimed. "Please, Mr Lightwood, what might this evidence be?" She asked more calmly.

"Audio. Two audios; one of which is of Valentine speaking with Miss Belcourt about their... arrangement while the other is of Valentine trying to convince Mr Graymark to alter the results of the lie detector test," Robert said smugly.

"Bring them forward. I assume that you intend to use these evidences to charge Mr Valentine with obstruction of justice and bribery?" She asked, and Robert nodded. "Good, then they will be dealt with after the decision is made about Mr Bane's case." The Judge said and directed her gaze at the jury. "Jury, state one by one whether or not you deem Mr Bane guilty of the charge against him." She said.

It was as if time itself had slowed, to Magnus. He turned his head to look at the jury and held his breath when the first juror-a female with long black hair in a pony tail, stood up. "Not guilty," she said, but still, Magnus could feel the blood in his veins working twice as hard as they should.

One by one, the jury stood. One by one, the words "not guilty" escaped from their lips. One by one, they sat back down in their seats. All this happened in what seemed like slow motion to Magnus. Everyone, besides the jury, was silent and the ticking of the clock echoed in the room.

"Not guilty," the last and final juror said, and as he sat down. Magnus finally felt half of the weight that was pulling him towards the ground lift. He looked at the Judge again and she had a look of finality on her face as she lifted her hammer. Her lips parted as she began to speak and Magnus could hear nothing but the sudden ringing in his ears.

DANG, was the sound that the gavel made as it hit its mark, and it was over. Magnus didn't know what was going on because he hadn't heard what the Judge had said; the loud ringing was still in his ears. He could faintly make the features of Alec's face as the boy hugged him close. He didn't know what was going on as Alec pulled him out of the court room, leading him into the waiting room.

"Magnus?" He heard Alec call. "Magnus, you are free of all charges!" Alec all but screamed and suddenly, everything became clear, like a light bulb being switched on in a room of darkness.

"What?" He heard himself say though he didn't know when he'd told his lips to move.

"It's over," Alec said and Magnus chuckled. It was a hollow sound, full of nothing but the emptiness inside him. He didn't know what to feel. Happy? Sad? Relieved? Excited? Free? He didn't know, but for now, he settled on feeling contentment.

"I'm free," he said and he pulled Alec close. He could see nobody else, not the huddled group of his friends whispering in excitement nor his mother and father, hugging in relief. "I'm free," he repeated, trying to make himself believe it.

"Yes, yes you are." Alec said. His words were slightly muffled because his face was in the crook of Magnus' neck and they were hugging like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm free," Magnus said again when they pulled back from the hug, still holding each other's waist, and brought their foreheads together. There were twin goofy smiles on their faces as they leaned into each other more and kissed each other feistily. Magnus placed his hands on the small of Alec's neck and pulled the shorter boy closer and deeper into the kiss as they moaned into the kiss, pressing more and more against each other's bodies for support. They were lost to the people around them, so it was a huge surprise when Magnus felt someone hit him at the back of the head.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he pulled away from the kiss, irritated beyond belief that someone had the audacity to interrupt him at a time like this. He turned around from his confused boyfriend to the face of a very angry grandfather - or the man he thought was his grandfather. "Oh, you." Magnus said and took a step back to shield his boyfriend from the maniac in front of him. "What do y-" he didn't finish his question because the man slapped him.

"You should be in prison you son of a bitch!" The old man exclaimed. He had black hair that was greying in the centre. He lifted his hands again to slap Magnus but this time, the teen was prepared and sidestepped him. They were catching people's attention now; there was a crowd forming around them and an old woman was now by the man's side now.

"You stupid, stupid boy! You should never have been born!" The woman shouted, lifting his bag to hit Magnus on the side of his leg.

"It's over now... grandma." Magnus stated, mockingly, but the woman kept hitting him on the leg with her bag while the man shouted random profanities at him.

A tall man in a security guard uniform made his way through the crowd around them and after taking in the scene before him, he asked: "is there a problem, ma'am?"

_Clearly there is a problem,_ Alec thought from his place behind Magnus. He couldn't really move because Magnus had his hands snaked around his arm, keeping him in place and if he forcefully moved, he could hurt Magnus' hands.

"He needs to die!" The woman yelled at the security man, still hitting Magnus with the bag.

"Ma'am, please calm down." The security man, Malcolm - his name tag read- moved to take the woman's bag but she scratched him in the face, violent scratch marks immediately forming on his check.

Malcolm let out a frustrated huff and said: "Ma'am, I think you should come with me now," lifting her up by the waist and placing her over his shoulder with her legs hanging on his front.

"Let me down you stupid idiot!" The woman shouted, kicking her legs in midair.

"You let my wife down, you imbecile, or I will kill you!" The old man said, racing after the security man and his wife.

"What the heck just happened?" Izzy asked, making Magnus jump because he hadn't seen her make her way to them.

"I have absolutely no clue," Magnus said and turned away from Izzy to look at his boyfriend. "So, where were we?" He asked and placed his lips firmly on Alec's, kissing him passionately and completely ignoring the looks of their slightly-if not very-confused audience.

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatic... Right?... No? Okay, just tell me what you think in a review. I'm really sorry about the long wait but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter! Next one should be up soon. <strong>

**As always, Angel proof read! **

**~Sherry**


	19. Chapter 18: To freedom

**Chapter Eighteen: To freedom, and everything that comes with it.**

Alec was ecstatic. He couldn't even remember a day in which he had been as happy as he was right then. He had a smiling Magnus next to him, his siblings and friends around him; they were all congratulating Magnus on his new found freedom. Alec had his arms around Magnus' waist and Magnus had his around Alec's shoulders, walking out of the Institute together, their friends talking animatedly around them.

"Who the heck was that crazy old hag?" Jace asked, looking in the direction that the security man had carried said crazy old hag.

"Marcus' mum," Alec answered for Magnus. He knew that Magnus still found it slightly hard grasping the fact that the people he had grown up reluctantly calling 'grandma and grandpa' weren't even his real family after all. He was relieved, but it didn't make it any less painful that he was lied to.

"Oh." Jace said, solemnly. "Well, aren't you glad you aren't actually related to her?" He asked in a lame attempt to lighten the mood.

"You could say that again," Magnus replied so low that only Alec heard. Alec pulled him closer in reassurance.

"What do you think will happen to Camille and Valentine?" Clary asked. She was walking next to Jace, their hands interlocked.

"Don't know, and I don't care," Magnus said, walking faster than he was before; he couldn't wait to get out of the hell hole that was the Institute. No one could blame him, really. Robert was still in the court room with the others, pressing charges on Valentine for what he had done and he wasn't going easy, which everyone was happy about. Still, they refused to stay in that gloomy depressing atmosphere when they could be celebrating Magnus' proven innocence.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend and Alec gave him a warm smile that he couldn't help but return.

They (Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Mia and Jordan) were all walking together towards the door, the first two leading the way. Alec, ever the gentleman, opened the door to let Magnus through but closed it immediately when he saw what was waiting for them outside.

"What?" Clary asked. She opened the door too, ever the curious one, but let the handle go immediately as if the metal was scorching hot. She turned back around to meet the questioning looks of his friends. "Reporters," she answered the unvoiced question. "Lots of them."

"What? Like reporters taking photos and stuff?" Maia asked excitedly. Clary nodded.

"Oh they must be here to take photos of my magnificent self!" Magnus announced. His voice was loud and proud, though that didn't fool Alec; he could tell that under all that confidence, Magnus didn't really want the media attention right now... or ever. Especially when it had to do with Marcus' death. Magnus may have been a diva and lived for attention, but this was not the kind of attention he wanted. He didn't want to be known for killing, even if he was innocent. Despite this, Magnus stepped closer to the door with the intention to step out, not allowing the world to weaken him. He only got pushed out of the way by Jace.

"Nah, dude. I think they are here for moi!" Jace exclaimed, falling into an easy pose. Clary giggled. Alec just rolled his eyes.

"Let's try the back exit," Alec suggested, wanting to shy away from the unwanted cameras.

"Excellent plan B, Al." Magnus said and kissed Alec lightly on the corner of his lips. Alec groaned at the new nickname.

"Arrrgg!" Izzy screamed, stomping in front of the group to the back door. "What did I say about molesting my brother right in front of me?" She shouted.

"You are just jealous you aren't getting some," Magnus shouted back with an amused smirk while Alec blushed furiously, mumbling something unintelligible.

Izzy turned around to pull her tongue out at Magnus childishly and proceeded to stomp off. She opened the door when she got to the exit and stepped through without a seconds thought. She wished he hadn't; just like the front exit, the back exit was crowded with many people holding cameras and recording devices. They all buzzed to life at the sight of Izzy, most shouting questions at her while the others took photos. The door behind her opened and the remainder of the group stepped through, stopping mid-conversation when they saw the blinding flashes of the cameras.

They got even louder at the sight of Magnus, and Izzy gave the tall boy a sympathetic look. Robert was supposed to deal with the media after his cases but since he was still in the court room, they were left to deal with it alone.

"Shit!" Magnus said under his breath. "I've got plan B!" He said to Alec.

"I thought this was plan B…" Alec said stepping further into the shadows, away from the sea of cameras.

"Plan C then," Magnus said.

"Okay… what's the plan, Sherlock?" Alec asked.

"RUN!" Magnus replied and let go of Alec's shoulders to grab his hands, running towards the direction of his motorcycle. Like moths to a flame, the reporters chased after them, still shouting questions at Magnus about the case.

"Get on," Magnus said once he was seated on the motorcycle. Alec obliged, jumping on as the bike roared to life, neither of them wearing helmets.

"This is very dangerous," Alec said over the loud engine and shouting mob.

"I know," Magnus replied as he rode through the narrow way the reporters had made, not wanting to be crushed by the motorcycle. "Hold on tight," Magnus said, and changed gear to go faster. Alec let out a yelp of surprise and as Magnus had suggested, held on tight to his boyfriend's torso.

"This can't be safe," Alec said, but his voice was filled with mirth instead of the fear Magnus suspected he was feeling.

"You said that the first time on were on this," Magnus replied, smirking as he made the motorcycle go faster. Alec held onto him tighter, something neither boy minded, as Magnus turned the motorcycle onto the main road, taking them in the direction of his house.

It was only a little past four pm but there was a cold chill in the air, causing both boys to appreciate the warmth the other provided. Alec had his hands snaked under Magnus' arms, securely placed over his boyfriend's muscled chest as they rode in comfortable silence to Magnus' house, both content in just being close to the other without talking.

"Wait while I park the bike," Magnus said when they got to his house, and Alec nodded. After parking the motorcycle, Magnus slowly walked to an unsuspecting Alec and knelt down in front of him with his back facing the blue eyed boy and held into Alec's legs to pull him in to a piggy back. He stood up quickly to avoid Alec jumping back off.

"Oh my god! Mags, what are you doing?" Alec asked in surprise, locking his hands around Magnus' neck to keep him from falling from his boyfriend's back.

"Carrying you into my humble abode," Magnus said casually as he talked to the front door, and by some miracle, he got the door open with Alec still on his back.

"Mags, let me down." Alec said once inside, though he made no move to get down even though he could have jumped off his boyfriend's back, if he wanted to.

"Make me," Magnus challenged and suddenly burst into hysteric laughter because Alec was now tickling him on his sides. "No wait, stop!" He choked out through fits of laughter.

"You asked for it," Alec replied and made no move to stop tickling Magnus.

Magnus was laughing so hard that his hands and legs felt weak so he moved over to the couch and dropped his boyfriend on it none too gently and advanced on tickling Alec instead.

"Wait… no, please!" Alec shouted between laughing but Magnus made no move to stop; the sound of Alec's laughter was music to his ears and he found himself getting addicted to it.

"You brought this onto yourself, blue eyes." Magnus said as he moved to sit on the couch too, placing his knees on either side of Alec hips with the blue eyed boy lying on the couch horizontally.

Alec tried to wiggle his way out but Magnus was holding both his arms over his head with one arm, and he couldn't move his legs because Magnus was straddling him; he was trapped, though he couldn't say he minded. Not at all, although his cheeks were starting to hurt from laughing too much. His face was a dangerous colour of red, made worse by the paleness of his skin. "Ma- Magnus!" He shouted. He was answered with a kiss on the cheek but the tickling didn't stop, so he took matters into his own hands. He bucked his hips upwards to throw Magnus off, which only worked a little, so he tried again until Magnus lost his balance and fell off the couch.

Though the ticking had stopped, Alec found himself not being able to stop laughing because Magnus looked ridiculous laying on the floor like he did. After a while, Magnus joined in the laughter until-

"Wait, Allie-bear listen," Magnus said, getting on his knees by the couch and placing his index finger on Alec's lips. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Alec stopped laughing immediately, thinking that maybe someone was breaking in or something equally dangerous. But he heard nothing. "Um… no?" He whispered.

"Exactly!" Magnus suddenly got up and pulled Alec from his place on the couch. "There is nobody in the house," he said and gave Alec a closed mouth kiss.

Slightly confused, Alec said, "so…"

"We have the whole place to ourselves," Magnus said suggestively, an eyebrow quirked and kissed Alec again, sliding his hands under Alec's shirt.

"Oh," Alec said when they pulled from the kiss, finally catching on. "Yes, yes we do," he said and moved to kiss the smirk that Magnus sported off his lips. The kiss is slow and soft yet filled with so much heat that the room suddenly felt too hot. Alec brought his hands up into Magnus' hair, pulling at it lightly and smiled into the kiss when Magnus moaned.

"My room?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded shyly with a soft smile. Magnus smirked as he lifted Alec over his shoulder, walking up the stairs in a hurry. He banged the door closed when they got to his room, capturing Alec's mouth into a searing kiss, once again. Needless to say, they did not leave the bedroom for quite some time.

* * *

><p>It was well past eleven pm when the sound of an annoying high pitched ringing woke Alec up from his heavenly sleep. He and Magnus were in a tangled heap; their legs intertwined and Magnus had his arms wrapped around Alec, who was nestled in Magnus' front. Alec's eyes fluttered a few times before the last remnant of sleep washed away, leaving his mind clearer than before. Alec recognised the sound as his ring tone and reluctantly rushed out of Magnus' embrace, fishing his phone out of his jeans, that were on the floor near the bed. He looked at the time: 9:15pm before checking the caller ID. He let out a huff before sliding the bar into green.<p>

"What do you want, Iz?" Alec asked, a hint of sleepiness still in his voice.

"Oh my god, Alec! You need to get home, like now!" Izzy all but shouted, her voice was panicked, causing Alec to worry slightly.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Alec asked in one breath and he was already shaking Magnus to wake up.

"Erm… err…" there was a pause. "Erm…its Max! Yes, Max. Something is horribly wrong. So, so wrong," Izzy said from the other side and Alec could hear something- giggling?- in the background. If not for the internal panic attack he was having, Alec would have found that very suspicious.

"What happened?" Alec shouted frantically; he was already grabbing his clothes to get dressed, a task proven difficult with a phone in his hand. Magnus was rushing to get dressed too.

There was another pause on the line, and then Izzy was back. "Well… just get here, okay? Also, bring Magnus!" Izzy all but shouted the last part. She was on speaker now so Magnus could hear too.

"What? Why?" Alec asked. Magnus was coming anyway but he was curious as to why Izzy would specifically ask for him.

"Oh err, you know… to support you through... this… and stuff," Izzy said but it was more of a question and an answer.

"Okay, on our way." He said and shoved his phone in his pocket. He looked at Magnus, who was already dressed now, and his boyfriend smiled at him sympathetically.

"I'm sure everything is fine," he said reassuringly, but they both knew it was likely not going to be.

"Where is everyone?" Alec asked in a panicked state. They had just gotten to his house expecting Izzy to be right at the door, telling him what is wrong, but the hall way was dark; all the lights were out and the house was suspiciously quiet.

Magnus shrugs, but he is also looking slightly worried. He took Alec's hand in his and led him into the living, which was in the same state as the hall way: dark and silent.

"Izzy? Max?" Alec said and suddenly the lights were turned on and people were jumping out from behind curtains and couches, with some coming from the kitchen with a perfectly fine Max in the lead, carrying a huge chocolate cake with the words "to freedom," written in chocolate icing.

There were many faces he knew from school he recognised; people he got on with, but his eyes were drawn to the people he had come to know as close friends such as Izzy, Simon, Mia, Jordan, Clary and even Jace. He could also see his mom, the Lightwood parents, along with his father in a far corner, all smiling happily at him, sharing with him his new found happiness. He felt strong arms snake around his waist and turn to see Alec looking at him with so much love that his heart skipped a beat.

"Happy freedom day, Magnus!" They all shouted and Magnus smiled happily; it was all he could do not to fall into a crying mess before everyone. He had only met these people not long ago and they had gone through such lengths to celebrate with him a great achievement.

Magnus was in a slight stupor when Izzy walked to him and handed him a knife, whispering "this is the part where you close your mouth and cut the cake," and walked away with a smirk. The next few minutes went by in a blur: he cut the cake, people ate the cake, he was engulfed into hugs from everyone, all saying their little "congratulations" and some tapping him on the back, the Lightwood parents (with Max) and Magnus' parents had wished him well and left the house to leave the teens to party, and loud music roared to life.

"There is booze!" Magnus exclaimed. "I can't believe your parents let you have a party with booze!" He said in amazement, looking at all the different choices of drinks before him.

"This is a special occasion," Alec whispered into his ears and kissed him on the cheek.

"You knew about this?" He asked Alec and Alec shook his head.

"Nope he didn't," Izzy said. "It was all me! Fine, so I had help, who cares? It was a last minute sort of thing, really." Izzy explained. "Besides, if he knew, we wouldn't have had to pull the whole Max is hurt thing."

"Yes, about that," Alec said, stepping dangerously close to his sister. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, EVER!" Alec all but shouted in Izzy's face and for a minute, she actually feared for her mortal life.

"Shush, calm down." Magnus said, placing his hands to Alec's shoulders to massage it from behind.

Alec pressed into the lean body behind him, leaning into Magnus' touch and signed in content.

"I'm leaving," Izzy said when it became evident that she was no longer needed. She wasn't, because the two boys didn't even register when she was gone.

Magnus and Alec were about to move into the crowd and join the dance when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He crooked his head slightly so he could see you it was behind him. "Dad?" He said when he saw the tall man with light blonde hair. He turned around fully, pulling Alec with him, so they were now facing his father.

"Hi," the man said, albeit a little awkwardly. During the past days they had grown to be comfortable around each other enough for Magnus to call him 'dad' so he was a little confused as to why the man was fidgeting nervously in his place. Magnus guessed it had something to do with him being in a room full of teenagers who were practically groping each other while they danced.

"I thought you left with mum and the others," Magnus said, pulling Alec closer to him by the waist.

"Yeah, I will be gone in a moment. I just haven't really talked to you since you were cleared," the older man said, shouting slightly to be heard over the loud music. "Could we talk somewhere less… busy?" He asked, gesturing to the teen-filled room.

Magnus nodded and Alec led the way to the back garden.

"Erm… I just wanted to say that I'm glad you are cleared," Asmo, Magnus' dad, said. "And also I'm sorry I couldn't be there from the start of the trial, it's just your mum-" he was cut off by Alec.

"If this is a private conversation, I could you know, leave?" He said and it was more a question than a suggestion.

"No, I want to you stay." Magnus said and smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

"Right," Asmo said, clearing his throat at the teens before him, making gooey eyes at each other. They look at him and Alec mutters a small "sorry," to which he dismisses. "It's fine," he said, and moved to Magnus. "Your mum thought it would be best to wait for a while 'till things settled down…" he trailed off.

"It's fine, really." Magnus reassured.

"Well okay. I'll leave you to it then. As I said before, I will be staying in town for a few weeks and if you want me to stay, mum's the word," he said with a smile.

"I know, thanks." Magnus said and moved to shake his father's hand but the older man had other plans: he pulled Magnus-his son-into a hug and held him tightly. Magnus only hesitated for a minute before hugging back.

"I'll be on my way then," Asmo said when they moved away from the hug. "Call me if you need anything at all," he said.

Magnus nodded, and he could see that his father's green eyes were shining with unleashed tears. "Okay," he said softly to the man he now knew as his real father.

All throughout the exchange, Alec stood and looked at Magnus proudly, happy and content that the father and son were getting along. He was startled when Asmo stepped closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder in a way of greeting.

"Look after my son," he said and Alec smiled because that was exactly what he intended to do.

"Okay, Mr D." He answered. Mr D was a name that the group had taken to calling Magnus' dad because according to Izzy, his first name was too weird and he was too friendly for them to address him by his second name.

"See you later, dad." Magnus said with a little wave as his father stepped into the shadows and left. He turned around to face his boyfriend and hugged him close, shielding them both from the night's cold winds.

"I think it's time we showed the dance floor what we are made of, don't you think?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ears and Alec blushed, pushing closer to Magnus. The golden-green eyed boy was about to comment on how adorable Alec looked when he felt something slither across his legs. He stood still, praying that whatever it was would move away. "Alexander, darling, you wouldn't happen to have a snake for a pet, would you?" He asked in pretence of calm.

"Err no?" Alec said. "Why?"

"Because I think there is one on my leg!" He shouted and leaped away from Alec, kicking whatever on his leg skywards.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted as he jumped forwards to catch the flying dark blue ball of fur. "Its the cat!" He said, said cat now safely in his arms.

"You have a cat?" Magnus asked, moving closer to the house so the light could illuminate the cat in Alec's arms.

"Its Jace's but I guess so," Alec answered as Magnus attempted to tickle the cat. It hissed at Magnus and Alec pulled the fat Russian-blue furred cat with a squashed-in face away before it got the chance to bite Magnus.

"It's so cute!" He said once he could see the furry creature.

"It just tried to eat you!" Alec exclaimed.

"I know, but it's so cute!" Magnus repeated.

"Didn't know you were a cat person," Alec said, smiling at how happy Magnus looked with the cat, who was still attempting to bite him.

"I've always wanted one but Mum wouldn't let me because I'm 'too irresponsible.'" He made air quotation marks. "Can you believe that?" Magnus said, as if being called irresponsible was the worst possible insult, ever.

"Well, I will have to get you one, won't I?" Alec said. He beamed at how happy and child-like Magnus got at the prospect.

"Oh yaay!" Magnus jumped up and kissed Alec on the nose before they let go of the cat (Magnus took a little more convincing) and went to join in the mass of dancing bodies.

* * *

><p>Magnus was shamelessly grinding against Alec on the dance floor, which used to be the Lightwood living room, when he saw Clary come in with a tall boy with white-blonde hair and dark green eyes. Magnus thought he had seen the boy somewhere but ignored them in favour of pressing closer to his boyfriend, who stood awkwardly as Magnus moved gracefully in front of him. Magnus had his back to Alec, moving in time with the music and swaying his hips with grace and fluidity.<p>

Alec on the other hand, moved from foot to foot, not even knowing where to place his hands. Magnus decided to change that; he reached behind him and took Alec's hand in his, placing his around his own hips. Alec took the hint and held onto Magnus' hips as the taller boy reached up and placed his hands on the small of Alec's neck, tilting his head back slightly and angling his head so he could take Alec's lips in his to kiss him hotly, not caring about the people around them.

Alec was blushing, but didn't pull away from the kiss, he just used his hands on Magnus' hips to manoeuvre him so they were now facing each other, not once breaking the heated kiss. A few wolf whistles went off around them and Alec couldn't help the rush of heat that came up from his neck to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He was quite sure he was now the colour of a tomato.

Someone cleared their throat next to them, causing them to pull apart, albeit reluctantly.

"What do you want?" Magnus questioned harshly before turning around. "Clary," he said in a much friendlier tone when he was greeted with a heap of red hair.

"Sorry," Clary mumbled and her face was the colour of her hair. "Jonathan-" she said and pulled the boy next to her in front, "-has something important to say to you."

Magnus rose an eyebrow and waited for them to continue.

"Look, man, I'm really sorry about your motorcycle..." Jonathan trailed off, scratching at the side of his head. Izzy had informed the two that it was Clary's brother that did all the painting the day before and while Alec had been angry, Magnus couldn't care less. "What's done is done," he had said. Alec just let it go because to be honest, he wasn't at all surprised as this was exactly something that Jonathan would do.

"And about your gate, Alec-"

"Don't call me that. Or anything, for that matter." Alec said, trying to keep calm as to not attract attention. He missed the momentary hurt look in the other boy's eyes.

"Right, look, I'm sorry about everything, alright? I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Jonathan said and Alec wasn't sure if he meant it.

"You always cause trouble," Alec said and Jonathan at least had the decency to look sheepish and mumble a little "sorry" that nobody heard. To be frank, Alec wasn't really angry, because Magnus was happy, which meant he was happy too. Plus, Magnus' bike was fixed and nothing was damaged, and his dad had called some people to have the gate repainted so he guessed all was well. He looked over at Magnus who just looked bored now with the conversation so he said, "right, whatever" to Jonathan and went back to kissing Magnus. He distantly heard Jonathan gasp and stomp away, swearing at people to move out of his way. Alec thought that maybe that was a little rude of him and felt a little guilty but that immediately escaped his mind as Magnus bit playfully on his lower lip, nibbling lightly at it. As Magnus kissed him harder and pulled his hair, he couldn't even fathom the reason why Jonathan was there… or why the annoying teen existed at all in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I have some sad news: that there you just read... was the last chapter *cries* BUT, I am going to write an epilogue for you guys so I hope you like it; it will be up in a few days and its going to be about Magnus and his mum (and maybe his dad) getting a new permanent house together. It should be up in a few days. <strong>

**Also, I have great news! I have started a new Malec fanfiction called "Worlds Apart" and its in the Shadowhunter Universe; please PLEASE go check it out. I would really appreciate it if you do, and review, follow and favorite if you like it. I'm going to post the first chapter seconds after this. **

**Angel proof read this, as always, so kudos to him! He really got into the chapters with the court scenes. Even though he says he doesn't ship Malec, I think he secretly does! **

**Last chapter got the most reviews so far so please keep them coming!**

**~Sherry**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue: To a new beginning, and much more**

A little more than a year later…

It was Alec's seventeenth birthday and also exactly a week after his boyfriend's family had gotten a new, bigger house a few blocks from his, which he thought was the best thing ever (because this way, they could see each other whenever they wanted). However, due to this very reason, his siblings had decided to throw him a birthday party that would double as a house warming party for Magnus. Well, it was more of a gathering since only family and close friends were coming but still... Now this would have been great, if he was into parties and whatnot. He knew that Magnus on the other hand, lived for parties so, being the great boyfriend that he was (he snorted at that thought), he decided he would endure it for Magnus, if nothing else.

The past couple of months had been brilliant: Valentine had gotten his licence for his job as a lawyer taken away from him for life, with a very large fine that would most definitely clear his bank account. Camille -the blonde bitch- had also been fined with a large sum that she would spend most of her life paying for. And Mr Starkweather, Magnus' first lawyer, was fined for accepting Valentine's bribe and he also had his lawyer's licence taken away, but only for five years. Alec couldn't be happier about the eventual turn out of everything, and most of all, Magnus was a free man.

Yes, he couldn't be happier... then he remembered his current situation.

Alec was on his way to the airport to get his cousins, who were coming to visit for a week; their parents were away for a business trip. Magnus was driving while Alec was sat in the front passenger seat, his eyes closed, paying no mind to his surroundings. He cringed at the thought of his cousins – Aline, more specifically- meeting Magnus. While Sebastian had grown to be just as quiet and reserved as Alec himself, Aline was hell to have around since she was just basically a lesbian version of Izzy. She was most likely going to interrogate Alec about Magnus, or even worse, scare Magnus away... forever.

Alec was brought from his inner musings by the sound of Magnus' excited voice. "I can't wait for the party!" Magnus said.

Alec opened his eyes to regard his boyfriend. "It isn't a party," he said.

"It is too a party!" Magnus was insistent.

"If you say so, Mags." He cooed, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Uh huh! I can't wait to give you your birthday present!" Magnus said, excited, while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "No, I can't tell you!" Magnus exclaimed before the question even left Alec's mouth. "But you will love it!" He reassured.

"I better!" Alec said jokingly with that light chuckle of his that Magnus loved so dearly.

"You will. If not, you could always punish me for it." Alec blushed furiously at the suggestiveness of Magnus' comment, but kept his mouth shut because he didn't really know what to say to that. "You are too cute," Magnus said, noticing the blush from the corner of his eye. He was now pulling the car into the parking lot of the airport. "Where are they?" He asked, referring to Alec's cousins.

"I'll text them to come out," Alec said as he got his phone out to do just that. He put his phone away after he's texted and looked up, only to see that Magnus was staring at him thoughtfully. He stared back, getting lost in golden-green orbs. "What?" He asked when it became evident that Magnus was not going to talk. Alec had noticed Magnus acting weird for the past couple of days; looking at Alec when he thinks the other boy won't notice, spontaneously kissing Alec in the most random places or situations (more so than usual), and busting out with "I love you" like a broken record on repeat. Alec hoped his boyfriend wasn't dying because those are symptoms of someone leaving loved ones. He never questioned it though because he trusted Magnus to tell him if something was wrong.

"Nothing," Magnus replied, shaking his head with a smile. "You are just so beautiful that I can't stop staring," he added and brought his hand forward to pull Alec towards him so they were now kissing.

The kiss started off soft and gentle with Magnus sucking lightly on Alec's bottom lip but soon grew into something hot and passionate as Magnus plunged his tongue into Alec's willing parted lips, mapping the other's mouth. Alec didn't object, just stroked the small of Magnus's neck, pulling his hair regularly, obtaining a deep moan from his boyfriend each time. They both shifted closer, taking off their seatbelts without breaking apart as they deepened the already blazing kiss. Alec couldn't help but lean into Magnus' touch, loving the way his boyfriend made him feel all melted inside because no matter how many times they kissed, the warm feeling in his heart would never lessen. Actually, it seemed to increase the more time they spent together. He greedily swallowed the moans that emitted from Magnus as he pulled at the older boy's long black hair. He was about to snake a hand under his boyfriend's shirt when he heard a series of tapping on the window on the passenger seat. He shyly pulled away from Magnus, unsure who it could be. He rolled his eyes but blushed heavily when he saw Aline smirking, her face close to the window, making kissing facial expressions. When she had done her part of embarrassing Alec, she motioned for him to roll down the window.

"Isn't this quite the welcoming show, little coz?" She asked smugly when the window was down enough for her to be heard.

"I'm older!" Alec exclaimed, avoiding the kissing part of the comment. "Just get in the car," he added because the girl wouldn't wipe that smug look off her pale face. Then Alec noticed that Aline was alone. "Where is Seb?" He asked, and Aline pointed to a boy a few feet away trying to carry three travelling bags. "Oh my god! Why aren't you helping him?" He asked and got out of the car to help the struggling boy, not even waiting for a response from his lazy cousin.

"So, you must be the Magnus Bane?" It wasn't a question so much as a statement. Before Magnus could answer, she was slipping into Alec's previous seat.

"The one and only," Magnus replied, gesturing to himself.

The next few minutes were filled with Magnus getting threatened to be killed violently if he ever even as much as thought about hurting Alec, while Alec and Sebastian tried to fit the bags in the car. And later trying to get Aline to move so Alec could sit at the front with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU<br>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
>HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ALEC<br>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOUUU!"

Alec smiled as the singing voices of his friends and family filled the living room as they (he, Magnus, Aline and Sebastian) entered the party, which was being held at Magnus' house since it was also his house warming party. Of course they knew about the party so it wasn't much of a surprise. But knowing what will happen isn't quite the same as seeing it happening.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted.

"It's not really a surprise since we already knew about it," Alec said anyway as he stepped further into the room.

Izzy fought her way out of the group and pulled her brother into a hug. "Don't ruin the moment, Alec." She said. "Just act surprised," she winked and stepped away so more people could give Alec a birthday hug.

They'd finished having dinner, dancing and whatever else there was to do when Max shouted, "presents time!" They all gathered around the table where a mountain of presents for Alec laid.

"Open mine first!" Izzy shouted, pulling out a present with a big bow decorating its exterior. Alec took it, cringing slightly at the bright colours of the wrapper. He cringed even more when he opened the present, holding up a light red silk button up shirt with short sleeves that almost looked pink.

"Oh that is fabulous!" Magnus shouted the same time Alec said, "I am never wearing this." The couple looked at each other, both daring the other to challenge their opinion. "You know what, Mags? You can keep it." Alec said, realising how childish they were being; of course they weren't going to agree on clothes choices, EVER.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! I spent hours looking for that present, show a little appreciation!" Izzy shouted, feigning hurt. She had her hands over her heart, looking at Alec as if he'd stabbed her. Alec looked immensely guilty. "Just kidding," Izzy consoled. "I knew you would hate it, so I got you a shopping card instead to buy whatever you want! Check the pockets of the shirt, isn't it great?"

"Yeah, fantastic. Much better..." Alec said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. This went on for a while: Alec opening presents that he knew he was never going to use… well, apart from the car his parents got him; something he was definitely going to use. He also got a manga book from Max, a new football jersey from Jordan, an actual football from Mia, more shopping cards that he could use from different people, and many more. He also got a much too tight black T-Shirt from Magnus that read: "Do NOT touch unless you are Magnus Bane" on the front in white bold writing. "Lovely," Alec had commented, and Magnus has insisted that he wore it that very instant, which he did.

"Okay, my turn my turn!" Magnus said, jumping from his place beside Alec.

"I already opened your present, Mags." Alec said, sitting up straight to look at his jumping boyfriend. All the presents had been opened so he wasn't really sure what Magnus was going on about.

"Yeah, well I got you a second present. Wait a sec while I get it." Magnus raced out of the room and came back with a... box...? in his hands.

"What is that?" Alec asked suspiciously.

"Open it!" Magnus said and placed the box on Alec's lap. "Go on! It won't bite… maybe," Magnus said with a little giggle when Alec hesitated to open it. There were a few holes on top of the box and Alec couldn't help but wonder why.

"I think the box just moved," Alec nearly shouted when the box shook a little.

"Just open it!" A few people shouted at the blue eyed boy and he did just that. He gasped when he was met with a little white ball of fur that had strips of orange on its little head.

"A cat?" Alec asked, sceptical. "We already have one of those." He said with distaste but his expression softened when the little kitty purred as Alec laid it on his lap, petting it. "I guess it's cute," he said and murmurs of agreement went around the room.

"Aww that is so damn cute! There is a card," Izzy said, letting the aforementioned card out of the cat's collar, reading it out. She said: "To my hot and sexy boyfriend, Alec," Alec blushed. He was quite happy that the parents were out of the room at that time. Izzy continued: "From my magnificent self, Magnus. Kiss kiss kiss, love you lots and lots and lots and lots and-"

"Yeah, we get it!" Jace said from somewhere behind the couch Alec was sat on.

"I like it. And I love you too," Alec said shyly and Magnus sat next to him again, giving his boyfriend a little chaste kiss on the corner of his enticing mouth.

"Aww how adorable," Aline shouted and Sebastian groaned. "What? They are. You guys should totally get married!" she insisted casually. No one seemed to notice that Magnus nearly choked on air that the comment, or the fact that Alec had gotten much paler than usual. Most importantly, Magnus and Alec didn't even notice it in each other because they were both trying to hide their own reactions. "What are you gonna call the cat, Alec?"

"I get to name him!" Magnus shouted in a seemingly normal voice. "He will, from now and always be known as Chairman Meow!" Magnus shouted dramatically.

"What kind of name is that?" Alec asked and as an afterthought, added, "and don't I get to name it if it's my cat?"

"Yeah… only it's not your cat."

"But it's my present..." Alec said confused.

"Yeah, it's my present to you, for me." Alec didn't get a thing from "yeah."

"Remember when you promised to get me a cat at my Freedom-day Party?" Alec nodded. "Well, I fulfilled that promise for you." Magnus informed, smiling like he just saved the world from a nuclear bomb.

"Wait... so for my birthday, you got me a cat. As a present. For yourself. Because I said I'd get you a cat."

"Noo... I got you a cat to give to me, so you don't have to go out to get one."

"That's what I said," Alec exclaimed.

Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek. "Ohh... then now _you_ are getting it!" He said.

_I have a crazy boyfriend,_ Alec couldn't help but think. "And you couldn't have just gotten the cat for yourself and leave it at that?" He asked out loud.

"No! 'Cause then it wouldn't be special because it wouldn't be from you." Magnus reasoned.

"But it _isn't_ from-"

"Shush," Magnus placed his hand on Alec's lip. "Let it go," he said, "Just let go." Most of the occupants in the room fell into fits of laughter. The gathering was a blur after that and it was past midnight when everyone had left Magnus' house, except Alec.

Magnus and Alec were on the balcony of the new house, enjoying the fresh air the open space provided. Magnus held Alec from behind, holding him close with his head resting on his boyfriend shoulder, breathing in the unmistakable scent that was all Alec. He couldn't help but place his mouth on Alec's exposed neck, alternating between sucking and biting, the light moans from Alec urging him on. He smiled when Alec leaned further back into him, enjoying the warmth they each provided the other.

"You like that, blue eyes?" He teased, putting more pressure in the kisses. He took the particularly loud moan Alec made in response as a yes. Alec's neck was already bruising and Magnus couldn't be more pleased with himself because said bruises were indicators that Alec was his and his alone. The shirt Alec was wearing in that moment just added to the feeling. With much reluctance, he stopped, not wanting to get carried away because he had something else for Alec. He rolled his eyes at Alec's quiet protests for him to continue, but his heart warmed nonetheless because it was just another sign that Alec wanted him, too.

A small smile appeared on his lips as Alec turned around, look at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... err...well," Magnus Bane had never once in his life been speechless but in that moment, he couldn't help it. The beautiful boy in front of him just had an effect on him. It was a shame that Alec didn't even know it. "Well I got you stupid presents today, so I ermm – I thought I'd give you a better one. It might be too much but..." He cut himself off because he had no idea what he wanted to say, and reached into his pocket, bringing out a little, but beautiful blue box that fit perfectly into his hands. He couldn't even look at Alec because he was so scared of Alec's reaction; he was so scared of Alec's _rejection_. He didn't think he could handle that; he wanted Alec so bad it hurt. And though he put on the nonchalant face on in front of others, he was more dependent on the boy next to him that he had ever been towards anyone, not even his mother. If not for the drama of it all, he could quite possibly say that he couldn't live without the boy right in front of him; he had given him everything. His hands were shaking quite violently at this point and he didn't know where to look but the tip of his shoes.

"Magnus... ?" It was the soft tone of Alec's sweet questioning voice that gave him the courage to look up. It was the depth of emotion in Alec's eyes that gave him the courage and strength he needed to speak.

"As a boy," he said, and he would always wonder why he started with _that_, but in that moment, all that was going through his head was: _Alexander, Alexander, Alexander..._ "I always swore that I would never be one of those people who would walk down the road with their partners, holding each other's hands, looking at each other like the world held nothing but them, acting like each other's biggest fans, worrying about nothing; because look at where it got my mum. I had it all planned out you know? Live life to the fullest, party like hell, no regrets... but then I met you. And I found a whole new meaning to that plan; I could live life to the fullest because with you, I will never feel empty. I won't need to party because if I have you, every second of every day will be a party of its own. And I will have no regrets because every decision I've ever made led me you, and every decision that I will make will be to make you want to stay... with me." Magnus was out of breath by now but he couldn't stop; he needed Alec to understand that he can't be with anyone else but him, even the mere thought of that was poison in his veins.

With that, he knelt down before Alec, opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring that shined slightly in the moonlight. It had one black strip on each of the edges with the words "Forever Yours" embedded in it. Subconsciously, he knew it was cliché, but he just couldn't help it. He heard a gasp from Alec, but he couldn't stop now; he needed him to understand. "I know that you probably think we are too young for this, but I am not too young to know what I want; I want you. I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood and I want you to know that I will always love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will let me." The silence that followed was deafening.

It was only a few seconds, but to Magnus, it felt like centuries because Alec wasn't saying anything. "Alexander? Say something," he pleaded and that seemed to have gotten Alec out of whatever stupor he was in because he was now getting on his knees too so they were on eye level. A warm sensation went through him as a grin appeared on Alec's lips.

"Only if you will marry me," Alec said and reached into his pocket to bring out a little black box that had hints of green glitter on it, if he was to put it in the right light. Somewhere deep down, Alec knew this was irrational because neither of them had an apartment of their on to move into together, but they had a life time to fix that. Neither of them had an actual stable job because they were both still studying, but it was that studying that will get them their perfect jobs one day. They were still young and in Magnus' case, a little restless, but they had the future to grow. They knew some people would object to this, but that hadn't stopped Alec from entering that fancy little jewellery shop not far from his house, it hadn't stopped him from thinking that that beautiful ring with the words "To Our New Beginnings" was perfect, because he knew that he and Magnus were young- and to make this work, they would need more than just one new beginning, because mistakes weren't far from the corner. Yes, he knew that not everyone would accept this, but that hadn't stopped him from taking out his card and buying that same beautiful ring he thought would look so good on Magnus' lean finger. It wasn't going to stop him from putting his hands out for Magnus to place the ring, that would mark him as Magnus', on his finger; It wasn't going to stop him from taking his silver ring out of its black box and putting it on Magnus, marking the older boy as his, forever. And it most definitely wasn't going to stop them from living happily ever after.

_Finis_

* * *

><p><strong>Like Magnus, I'm very aware that that was a very <strong>**cliché ****ending, but I just couldn't help it! Oh and I'm sorry this took a while to post; I wanted it to be perfect, plus I had my new story (called Worlds Apart) to get done. If you haven't read this story, go check it out this instant! ...Pretty please?**

**Angel proof read this! I really had fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it just a much. Let me know if you would be interested in a sequel and I'll see what I can do.**

**If you've never reviewed this story, now is the last change people! You know where the pretty button is.**

**~Sherry.**


End file.
